Between Heaven and Hell
by AngelScythe
Summary: Qui aurait put se douter qu'Envy renfermait des sentiments pures, qu'il désirait Edward juste parce qu'il l'aimait ? Qui aurait put deviner que Greed pouvait mettre son avarice de côté pour Alphonse ? Greedal, Edvy. LEMON.
1. Egaré

_**Betwin Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : ( résumé de tout les genres de l'histoire) Shonen-ai, torture, viol, asservissement, abusement sexuel, lemon, pédophilie, tristesse, romance, humiliation...

Couple : Greed/Al et un autre Surprise

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

_**Chapitre 1 : Egaré.**_

C'était en plein hiver. Il faisait froid, très froid. Facilement -10°. Il gelait dehors et une couche de neige assez importante tenait sur les trottoirs. Les affaires tournaient bien pour lui. Bon nombre d'homme venait se réchauffer avec un bon verre d'alcool. Nombreuse femme venait ici l'espace d'un instant pour se réchauffer dans la chaleur du bar et finissait par boire un verre ou l'autre, mais pas forcément d'alcool. Et puis, il était encore une des seules auberges, il ne fallait pas oublier que son bar était avant tout une auberge, vide. La plupart des hôtels étaient plein. Après tout, Dublith étaient magnifique en hiver et encore plus avec l'approche de Noël. Elle était la ville la plus illuminée à des kilomètres à la ronde. Même Central ne pouvait concurrencer.

Il y avait des petits stands de nourriture et de bibelot de Noël. En bref, c'était l'idéal pour ses affaires. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus l'occasion de se tourner les pouces. Il devait travailler. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner de l'argent sans rien faire.

Il soupira en voyant un groupe d'homme arriver. Dolchatte lui fit un grand sourire en voyant la mine dépitée de son « maître ». Il lui fit signe qu'il allait y aller. Greed le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Tout allait bien quand un bruit sourd retentit. Greed, qui servait une jeune femme, tourna la tête, un gamin venait de tomber dans les escaliers. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain en bataille et le gamin se releva piteusement. Il avait des yeux noisettes remplit de tristesse et de supplication. Le gamin fonça vers lui.  
- Greed-san ! L'appela-t-il.

La voix du gamin lui dit quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà entendu, peut-être en un peu plus floue.

- Tu es ? Fit l'avarice en dévisageant le gamin.

En le regardant bien, il s'avérait que c'était plutôt un adolescent de quatorze, quinze ans.

- C'est…moi ! Alphonse Elric ! Fit ce dernier.

- Alphonse Elric…ça me dit quelque chose ! Fit Greed.

Martel s'approcha.

- Mais bien sûr, il était une âme rattachée à une armure ! Fit la femme.

- Mais oui, il a un frère qui s'appelle Edward Elric. C'était à l'époque où Kimbley nous as trahi avec Tucker. Nous avions cru que nous allions tous y passer. Affirma Dolchatte.

- Mais bien sûr ! Alphonse ! J'ignorais que tu avais récupéré ton corps. Ca ne doit pas être très marrant d'être de nouveau si…vulnérable ! Fit l'avarice en observant le corps d'Alphonse.

- Ca me convient parfaitement Greed-san ! Répondit Alphonse.

- Bon…que voulais-tu ? Demanda le brun.

- Je…Ca c'est passé y a seulement quelques heures…j'étais dehors avec Edward et…j'ai du mal à me souvenir…on allait réussir…à la faire…la pierre philosophale et là…je me souviens de rien ! Je me suis retrouver ici…tout près…Et je savais…je me doutais que vous étiez ici puisque vous étiez venu rechercher Miss Martel…que…

- C'est bon ! Calme-toi ! Fit Greed.

- Tu trembles de froid ! Fit remarquer Martel.

- Ces habits sont complètement mouillés. Remarqua Dolchatte.

- Ca offre une vue magnifique avec ce t-shirt blanc. Ajouta Greed.

Le châtain s'empourpra et se mit dos au brun.

- Tu veux mon aide ? Demanda l'avarice.

- Oui ! Fit Alphonse en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir le gérant du bar.

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse. Je peux te loger si tu veux, mais faudra une compensation. Tu devras travailler, rien n'est gratuit dans ce bas monde. Et pendant que tu logeras ici nous essayerons de décortiquer ta mémoire pour savoir où tu étais et où se trouve peut-être Edward. Ca te convient ? Demanda Greed.

Alphonse hocha doucement la tête avant de se tourner. Il rougit quand Greed observa son torse grâce à son t-shirt devenu transparent.

- Tu commenceras demain ! Dit le brun.

- Merci ! Fit Al.

- En attendant tu vas nous donner ta taille, Martel va aller t'acheter des vêtements, Roa va aller te chercher une chambre et la préparer et tu me rembourseras tout ça, avec des intérêts. Cinq pourcent les intérêts. Dit Greed en hochant la tête pour lui-même.

- Mais…je les paye comment ? Fit Alphonse.

- En travaillant ici pardi. Tous les pourboires sont pour toi…mais je ne pense pas que tu vas les garder longtemps.

- Merci…Merci beaucoup Greed-san. Fit Alphonse sincèrement.

L'avarice lui fit un sourire.

- Et maintenant…va te doucher parce que tu vas avoir du mal à me rembourser si tu tombes malade.

- Je dois payer l'eau chaude ? Fit Alphonse inquiet de la note qu'il allait devoir payer à l'avarice finalement.

- Non ! Répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Alphonse avait toujours les joues roses surtout que Greed ne regardait pas vraiment son visage quand il lui parlait. Alphonse donna sa taille à Martel, quand elle la lui demanda et Greed soupira avant de sortir son portefeuille. L'adolescent remarqua qu'il était plein. Il se demandait même comment il se fermait encore.

L'avarice finit par l'emmener en haut pour lui montrer où tout ce trouvait. Une fois chose faite, Greed sortit et Alphonse se sentit enfin mieux de ne pas être outrageusement reluqué. Il se sentit malgré tout désemparé il ignorait toujours où était son frère et ça l'inquiétait plus que tout. Sur cette pensée peu réjouissante, il se déshabilla complètement et alla sous al douche. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il marchait dans la rue à la recherche du Devil's Nest, puisqu'il en avait oublié l'adresse. Deux heures pendant lesquels il était tombé plusieurs fois dans la neige et où il avait grelotté. Alors il alluma l'eau froide, qui malgré sa froideur, il l'a trouvait trop chaude. Plus il s'habituait et plus il augmentait la chaleur pour enfin arriver à une eau tiède qui le revigora une fois que sa température corporelle fut remontée à la normale.

Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain et noua une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Martel lui donna des vêtements. L'adolescent les prit et la femme repartit. Alphonse soupira, se sécha et s'habilla avant de descendre. Il fut surpris quand subitement, il sentit des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes qui l'embrassait. Le baiser, soft, fini Alphonse, les joues roses, s'écria.  
- Greed-san pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Et pour toute réponse. Greed désigna la tenue vestimentaire d'Alphonse. A savoir un jeans moulant bleu nuit, les pieds nus et un t-shirt noir avec une phrase écrite en rose. Et elle disait « Kiss Me »


	2. Servile

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : torture, viol( Pour ce chapitre)

Couple : Greed/Al et un autre Surprise

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Note4 : Merci à Matsuyama pour la faute dans le titre ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Servile.**_

Edward avait les bras lever en l'air, attaché à des menottes qui l'empêchait de laisser ses mains se toucher, pas moyen de faire de l'alchimie. Il soupira. Il essayait de se débattre depuis tout à l'heure. Pas moyen, les menottes étaient trop solides, c'était du sacré matériel. Il pouvait voir autour de lui toute sorte de matériel de torture. Il avait un peu peur qu'on les utilise pour lui. Il pouvait bouger les jambes c'était déjà ça. Il eut un sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se tendit immédiatement après.

Une personne s'approcha de lui, un couteau à la main. Edward tenta de déglutir mais c'était trop dur. Il se figea en entendant son estomac réclamer. Voilà environ 10 heures qu'il était ici et il n'avait pas manger le jour d'avant. Il croisa les yeux violets de son bourreau.

- Tu as faim Edward ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incroyablement sexy.

Edward se méfia. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Es-ce que se « plaindre » serait de bonne augure. Il hésita un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Son bourreau lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

- Tu mangeras après ! Lui dit-il.

Après. Mais après quoi ? Se demanda Edward et à cet instant il sentit sa chair s'ouvrir un tout petit peu, la douleur n'était pas cuisante mais ça lui tira une grimace de douleur malgré tout. Il eut un cri de surprise quand il sentit la langue froide de son bourreau sur son torse, l'homme lui avait relever son t-shirt, remplaçant le couteau par une torture de tout autre genre. La langue arrivait à s'immiscer un tout petit peu dans la plaie et ça soulageait un peu ladite douleur. La langue descendit lentement vers la limite de son pantalon. Edward lui donna un coup de pied. Il éclata de rire.

- Edward, tu es ridicule. Arrête de bouger ou je vais devoir t'attacher les jambes aussi ! Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Le faciès de son bourreau venait de changer. Il paraissait subitement réellement cruel. Edward se tut. L'homme lui leva plus haut le t-shirt et lui fit mettre en bouche pour qu'il le tienne. Edward savait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à exécuté et serra le tissu entre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux quand, son tortionnaire attrapa le couteau. Il sentit immédiatement la douleur dans son torse quand le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus profondément que la première fois. Le métal lui infligea la torture beaucoup plus bas. Et Edward pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler de la plaie alors qu'il serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur, tout en continuant à tenir le tissu entre ses lèvres. Il fut presque soulager de sentir la langue de son persécuteur sur la plaie pour calmer un peu la douleur.  
- Ah Edward ! Ton sang est bon ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour scruter le visage de son bourreau avec dégoût. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire. Presque sincère.

- Je suis égoïste n'es-ce pas ? Tu devrais goûter aussi ! Fit-il.

Edward se figea. Il sentit à nouveau la langue de son bourreau sur son corps et il fut forcé d'ouvrir la bouche car il lui pressa le nez. Le blond se retrouva donc à ouvrir la bouche, il lâcha, évidemment le tissu qui retomba sur son corps. Il put sentir dans la seconde à l'instant où les doigts desserraient leur prise la langue de son tortionnaire dans sa bouche et le goût du sang mélangé avec. Il fut bien forcé de l'avaler, son visage forma alors une grimace de dégoût.

Le baiser s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé. Son tortionnaire tira sur les jambes d'Edward pour qu'il soit allongé au sol. Il se retrouvait avec les bras tendu en l'air, tirant dessus et il pouvait sentir les cordes entrer dans ses poignets. Il tenta de se débattre en sentant qu'on lui ôtait son pantalon mais on lui maintenait fermement les jambes aux sols. Il tenta de faire bouger ses pieds pour tenter quoique ce soit, mais pas moyen. Il se retrouva rapidement presque nu. Il put enfin bouger les jambes quand son bourreau se releva. Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu d'Edward qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il subissait, c'était tout.

Son bourreau revint avec un couteau. Edward lança un regard de côté pour voir l'autre couteau qui avait fait une profonde entaille sur son torse. Son tortionnaire s'accroupit au-dessus de lui et à l'aide du couteau lui ôta sa veste et son t-shirt. Dévoilant ainsi son corps entièrement nu. L'homme se releva s'éloigna d'Edward encore une fois avant de se laisser tomber à genoux tout près de ses jambes.

- Dis-moi Edward es-ce qu'on ta déjà toucher là ? Fit l'homme en faisant glisser sa main vers les fesses du blond.

- Non ! Fit l'alchimiste dans une supplique pour qu'il arrête en tentant de se dérober à cette main.

L'homme le prit comme une réponse à sa question.

- Je vais avoir un de ses honneurs dans ce cas mon beau Edward.

Le blond s'étonna du nom qu'il venait de lui donner. Il sentit que l'homme lui écartait les jambes pour observer de tout son soûl. Le bourreau se pencha sur lui et Edward eut un gémissement de peur. Le blond savait ce que ferait l'autre.

- Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! S'écria Edward en se débattant.

L'homme posa sa main sur la joue du blond comme pour le rassurer et lui offrit un sourire doux avant de dire.

- Ca va aller ! Lui assura-t-il avec un sourire doux.

- Non ! Pitié ! Fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! Tout mais pas ça ! S'écria le blond avec des sanglots dans la voix.

L'homme lui offrait encore un sourire réconfortant.

- ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Appela-t-on d'en bas.

L'homme se releva, visiblement énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ! On peut jamais être tranquille. Grogna le vert.

Envy se tourna vers Edward avec un large sourire sexy. Le blond tremblait de peur.  
- Je dois aller voir ce qu'ils veulent...je reviens m'occuper de toi après ! ...Oh tu as froid ! Fit Envy avant de se diriger vers le lit.  
Il pris la couette et vint la poser sur Edward pour qu'il soit réchauffer. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et regarda Envy partir, complètement ébahi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il venait de passer de la violence à la douceur. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de la douceur d'Envy mais ça n'en restait pas moins étonnant. Le blond essaya de se relever un peu car les cordes entamaient sa chair. Mais pas moyen. Il dut rester dans cette position inconfortable, allongé sur le sol froid avec les bras tirer en l'air.  
Il ne pouvait même pas dormir dans une position pareille et son ventre continuait de crier qu'il avait faim. Le blond laissa sa tête reposer au sol dans un soupir. Il avait mal mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Il se doutait que ça amuserait Envy. Il tenta donc de chasser toutes ses idées de sa tête. De se demander comment partir d'ici. Il tenta de se faire toucher ses mains, encore une fois, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il pouvait tenter de les retourner dans tout les sens c'était inutile. Il se figea quand la porte s'ouvrit. Envy entra tout sourire dans la pièce.  
- Voilà ! J'ai réglé cette affaire ! Si tu pouvais encore attendre un petit peu ?  
Edward se retint de répondre: " Où veux-tu que j'aille ?" et hocha la tête. La porte se referma. Edward soupira. Il se demandait combien de temps Envy comptait le garder ici. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Quelle genre de torture allait lui infliger Envy. Et surtout...Est-ce qu'il allait le violer ? A cette pensée un frisson parcourut son corps. Il tenta de se calmer, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Il pensa à des choses plus plaisantes au final. Il se revoyait rendre son corps à Alphonse. Il eut un sourire aux lèvres avant de se demander où avait bien put passer son petit frère.  
Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, encore une fois. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et sentit bientôt qu'Envy était proche. Il sentit les mains d'Envy sur les siennes. Étonnant, ils les trouvaient...douces. Il sentit les liens se défaire. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentit soulever et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se retrouvait dans les bras du vert. Il le dévisagea alors que l'homonculus se contentait de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Envy le déposa avec douceur sur le lit. Il attrapa une paire de menotte suspendue au-dessus du lit et attacha le poignet du blond au lit.  
- Voilà ! C'est plus agréable comme ça non ?

Edward trouva bon de ne rien dire. Envy passa sa main le long de son bras de chair, non attaché. Le vert avait un air triste ou bouleversé, Edward ne savait pas vraiment et préférait éviter de regarder trop longtemps son bourreau.

- Je vais devoir ôter cet auto-mail ! Fit Envy soudainement.

Entendre la voix d'Envy s'élever comme ça avait sortit Edward de ses pensées et lui avait fait regarder l'homonculus. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause d'un rideau de cheveux vert.

- Je vais devoir te laisser plusieurs fois seul puisque j'ai un travail et je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de l'alchimie. Dit le vert en passant sa main sur l'automail.

Edward lança un regard à la main qui se promenait sur son automail sans se soucier de lui.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu partes alors que je t'ai enfin mon beau Edward.

La main du vert glissa sur son cou puis il tira sur le fil rouge, défaisant ainsi la natte d'Edward. Il passa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure blonde, longuement sans rien d'autre. Edward ne faisait rien, la main d'Envy bien trop proche de son cou à son goût. Envy se stoppa quand le ventre d'Edward se mit à gargouiller.

Le vert se releva et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau où il y avait poser ce qui semblait être une assiette pleine. L'homonculus revint et aida Edward à manger en le nourrissant par lui-même alors que le blond avait toujours une main de libre. Le blond ne rechigna pas et mangea. Il n'allait pas risquer de se prendre des coups quand même. Le repas fini, Envy fit un large sourire avant de repousser l'assiette sur le sol. Il fit un clin d'œil à Edward avant de retirer son propre haut. Le blond se figea un instant avant de tenter de faire de l'alchimie mais l'homonculus fut plus rapide que lui et lui attrapa la main.

Un peu handicapé le vert utilisa la main du blond pour ôter son short-jupe. L'alchimiste tentait vainement de se débattre mais Envy avait une poigne de fer et n'en avait que faire des coups qu'il lui donnait. Le vert attrapa dans son tiroir un préservatif.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout iras bien ! Lui murmura Envy à l'oreille avant d'enfiler ledit préservatif.

Edward réussit à récupérer sa main il allait faire de l'alchimie mais poussant un cri déchirant il crispa sa main sur l'épaule du vert.


	3. 1ère journée

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : ( Je les mets par chapitre, ne vous étonné pas) Shonen-ai, Romance

Couple : Greed/Al et un autre Surprise

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Note4 : Merci à Matsuyama pour la faute dans le titre ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : 1**__**ère**__** journée.**_

Alphonse posa son regard sur le plateau. Il venait d'être rempli de bière et d'amuse-gueule. Il se demandait si il serait capable de porter ce plateau, il avait déjà eut du mal avec l'autre. Le châtain dévisagea Dolchatte qui venait de remplir son plateau. Le jeune Elric prit une inspiration et attrapa le plateau. Il le porta sans grande difficulté. Il l'emmena à une table et servit quand il remarqua que quelqu'un descendait. Le châtain se figea un court instant, posa le plateau sur la table et fila se cacher derrière Greed. Celui-ci s'étonna de l'attitude du plus jeune.

Mais quand Dolchatte, Roa, Martel et d'autres chimères se tendirent, il comprit. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers les escaliers. Bientôt une forme se dessina. Elle s'approcha, saluant d'un geste les habitués qui le nommait pour le saluer. Soudain l'ambiance retomba quand la forme se figea. Il tandis le doigt pour désigner quelque chose.

- Qu'es-ce que…Greed ! Qu'es-ce qu'on avait dit ? Demanda la forme en croissant les bras.

- Je sais ce que tu penses…Bien que je devrais d'abord te demander si tu penses ! Fit Greed goguenard.

La personne serra les poings et lança un regard plus que mauvais à l'avarice.

- J'AI DIT PAS DE ELRIC ICI ! Gueula La personne.

- Tu as dit et je te cites : « Je me fiche de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta vie mais si je vois un Elric ici sans raison valable je le tue ! » Mais tu as dit aussi et je te cite à nouveau « Tu engages qui tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire de ta vie, je me contente juste de te tenir à l'œil » Bon bien sûr on sait tout les deux que tu te contentes pas QUE de me tenir à l'œil mais…

- Silence !

- Envy, ne soit pas de mauvaise foie ! Je l'ai engagé il y a une excellente raison qu'il soit ici.

- Tu l'as engagé ! Tu le payes combien ? Demanda Envy.

L'ambiance dans le bar redevint moins tendue. Le vert c'était rapproché du comptoir et c'était à présent penché dessus.

- Je le paye pas, je le loge et je le nourris. Répondit le brun.

- Bon alors, je le tue !

- T'écoutes ce qu'on te dit, des fois ? Interrogea l'avarice en allumant une cigarette.

Le vert eut un large sourire cruel avant de lui arracher sa cigarette.

- Il ne sera engagé que si il a au moins le quart d'un salaire normal. Donc…le mien…c'est à dire…que tu dois le payer 300 cens par journée. Dit le vert.

- C'est marrant que tu sois gentil avec lui ! Fit Greed en récupérant sa drogue.

- Oh mais nous allons travailler ensemble j'ai tout mon temps pour m'en prendre à lui par contre te faire cracher chère Avarice. Je n'hésite jamais avant de le faire.

- Tu es tellement cruel ! Soupira Greed.

Le vert soupira avant de sourire légèrement ce qui surpris Greed.

- Qu'es-ce que t'as ? Demanda l'avarice.

- Rien du tout…j'ai juste passé une très bonne matinée. Bon…je peux utiliser ta salle de bain délabrée pour me changer ? Bah t'as même pas à me dire non ou je fais sauter ta bicoques.

Le vert monta les escaliers et le brun se tourna vers le châtain. Il lui fit un léger sourire timide alors que le châtain semblait avoir réellement peur. L'avarice posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alphonse.

- T'inquiète pas pour Envy, il te fera rien ! Il a bon fond…quand on le connaît bien…très bien ! Enfin…bref…on a un arrangement, évite juste de le mettre en colère !

- Comment ? Demanda Alphonse effrayé.

- C'est une excellente question ! Fit Greed.

- C'est sûr qu'avec une absence de cerveau tu peux pas réfléchir ! Fit Envy en s'adossant au mur.

Alphonse le dévisagea une seconde avant de se dépêcher d'aller voir une table et de prendre les commandes. Le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards fréquents au vert pour éviter d'être trop près de lui, mais le Devil's Nest était petit. Encore heureux pour lui que l'activité préférée d'Envy était d'aller s'énerver contre Greed pour un rien.

En réalité il était payer pour ne rien faire car l'autre moitié du temps il s'installait à une table avec des clients et discutaient en buvant une boisson. Greed semblait trouver ça normal mais Alphonse qui avait toujours été effrayé par le vert était des plus étonnés.

Après environ trois heures de travail le brun attira le châtain à lui.

- J'ai à te poser une question importante ! Fit l'avarice.

- Quoi donc Greed-san ? Demanda le châtain un peu inquiet.

- Tu comptes le remettre ton joli t-shirt ? Demanda Greed.

- Non ! Hier vous n'avez pas arrêté de m'embrasser ! Rétorqua Alphonse avec un mouvement de recul.

- C'est parce que tu es vraiment a-do-ra-ble. Avoua Greed en servant un verre à Alphonse.

Le châtain repoussa ledit verre et tourna la tête vers Envy. Il eut un frisson quand il remarqua qu'il le regardait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. L'adolescent tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'avarice.

- Il va rester combien de temps ? Osa demander le plus jeune des Elric.

- Encore trois ou quatre heures. Qu'il travaille, je veux dire… Expliqua Greed.

L'avarice posa sa main sur la joue d'Alphonse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda se dernier.

Il se figea quand Greed l'embrassa avec douceur. Une fois remis de sa surprise il osa répondre un tout petit peu au baiser. Il avait en quelque sorte, l'habitude de se faire embrasser par Greed. L'avarice l'avait fait 69 fois hier, en utilisant le t-shirt comme excuse. Au fur et à mesure du baiser, au fur et à mesure ou Alphonse se décontractait et se laissa aller au baiser, Greed faisait glisser ses mains vers les épaules d'Alphonse puis sur ses bras jusqu'à la limite que lui permettait le comptoir alors qu'Alphonse avait mis ses mains sur les joues de Greed rapprochant un peu leur visage. Le baiser s'arrêta lentement après ce qui avait semblé une éternité à Alphonse. D'ailleurs, le châtain, se rendant compte de son geste, s'éloigna du comptoir gêné.

L'avarice ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager un court instant avant de sourire. Le châtain détourna la tête et préféré repartir travailler. Pendant quatre heures, Alphonse tentait d'éviter le plus possible Envy et Greed. C'était presque la fin du service du vert quand le châtain l'entendit parler avec l'avarice.

- Il ressemble un peu à son frère non ! Fit Greed.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'en sais rien ! Répondit Envy d'un ton furieux.

- Tu le reluquais toujours ! Fit remarquer habilement l'avarice.

- Y a une ressemblance ! Conclut Envy.

Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'envie. Alphonse avait eut du mal à saisir la phrase. Envy observait son frère. Une telle pensée lui gelait les os.

- Au faite…Alphonse ne trouve plus son frère, tu sais pas où il …

- Non ! Trancha le vert avant que Greed n'aie fini sa phrase.

Le brun soupira. Et passa sa main sur sa nuque. Alphonse put remarquer que l'avarice jeta un regard à l'envie debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés devant son torse et son regard rivé sur le châtain. Ce dernier en avait froid dans le dos.

- Envy…Commença le brun.

- J'ai pas le temps ! Rétorqua celui-ci avant de tourner les talons et de monter les escaliers.

Le châtain cligna des yeux avant de retourner à son travail. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le vert ne redescende. Il frôla le châtain en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps d'Alphonse.

- Au revoir, Envy ! Dirent la plupart des clients d'une seule voix.

Le vert les ignora et Greed éclata de rire. Alphonse ne put dès lors que s'interroger sur cet éclat soudain d'hilarité. Pour se faire, il s'approcha de Greed et l'interrogea du regard. Le brun était accoudé au comptoir pour ne pas glisser, il n'arriva pas à calmer son rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Alphonse.

- C'est…c'est rien ! Fit l'avarice entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ben si…on rigole pas pour rien ! Dit Alphonse.

- C'est rien je te dis ! Assura Greed après avoir repris son calme.

Alphonse hocha bêtement la tête avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Envy nous observait…Observait Edward ? Interrogea le châtain.

- Ouais…je ne connais pas la fréquence mais souvent…et puis…il nous a déjà posé des questions car je voulais toujours savoir pour ton âme donc forcément j'avais un homme ou deux qui vous épiait et il me demandait souvent le rapport de mes hommes. Dit Greed d'un ton blasé.

- Et notre vie privée là-dedans ? S'écria Alphonse.

Greed haussa les épaules. Le châtain s'en offusqua et alla monter les marches des escaliers, rageur. Le brun soupira.

- Les adolescents je vous jure.

Alphonse ferma sa porte en la claquant avant de se diriger vers le lit et de se laisser tomber dessus. Il poussa un grognement avant de donner un coup de poing sur l'oreiller. Savoir qu'il avait été espionné par Envy était une chose mais une toute autre par Greed. Il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à cacher mais Edward lui…Alphonse ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'ils avaient vu. Il eut un frisson en repensant à tout ça puis décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il avait bien prit garde qu'il n'avait pas de texte du style « Kiss Me » avant d'aller se changer.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un haut blanc. De nouveau il n'avait pas mis de chaussure. C'était plutôt une plaie à cause du pallier en bois mais sinon ça ne le dérangeait pas trop et il n'avait pas l'envie de mettre des chaussures et comme personne ne disait rien.

Le châtain descendit les escaliers lentement. Cherchant à voir si Greed était là ou pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir pour une raison qui l'échappait encore. Il remarqua avec plaisir que le brun n'était pas en bas. Il descendit donc les marches plus à son aise.

- Ah Alphonse !

La voix de Greed le surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir que l'avarice était sur la première marche et surpris Alphonse voulu reposer son pied mais loupa une marche et glissa. Sa chute dans les escaliers fit un bruit sourd qui fit tourner les têtes de tout le monde. Greed dévala les escaliers pour relever Alphonse, il le regardait inquiet.

- Ca va, ça va ! Fit Alphonse en se relevant un peu.

La proximité qu'il avait avec Greed le frappa de plein fouet. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas la remarquer et surtout pour que l'avarice ne remarqua pas que ses joues avaient rougies.

- Tu peux te lever ? Demanda Greed.

- Je…je crois ! Répondit Alphonse en se servant de l'avarice comme appuie pour se lever.

Quand il fut débout le brun se releva également. Alphonse baissa la tête pour ne pas voir l'avarice. Ses joues étaient toujours légèrement rouge. Et sans savoir pourquoi comme mu par un certain instinct enfui Alphonse parla pour dire deux mots :

- Kiss me !

Greed parut d'abord surpris puis il scella leurs lèvres avec douceur.


	4. UNe douleur plaisante

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple : Greed/Al

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Une douleur plaisante.**_

Edward était allongé dans le lit, Envy lui avait attaché les bras à l'aide de menotte. Le blond ne cherchait même pas à tirer dessus. Elles étaient résistantes, à son plus grand malheur. Envy avait au moins eu la gentillesse de lui mettre une couverture dessus mais il avait quand même froid car la moitié de son torse et ses bras se retrouvait hors de la couverture.

Il repensait à ce qui c'était passé hier, encore une fois. Il s'étonnait toujours d'avoir aimer. Il s'étonnait encore des sensations qu'il avait eues. Pensant à ça, il se dit qu'il devait se calmer. Ça allait faire bientôt sept heures que le vert était partit. Qu'il était seul et terrifié. Envy lui avait assuré qu'aucun homonculus ne viendrait et il ne le croyait pas du tout. Attaché ainsi, il était une proie facile.

Il se figea en entendant des pas sur le pallier. Il inspira un bon coup et jeta un regard vers la porte. La poignée tournait. Edward pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il retint sa respiration.

- Envy ! Souffla Edward presque content que ça soit lui.

Le vert lui fit un léger sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. L'homonculus s'approcha du lit et tira la couverture. Edward eut un tremblement à cause du froid soudain. Des frissons se mirent à lui parcourir le corps quand la main d'Envy glissa sur son torse. La main du vert glissa avec douceur et lenteur vers son aine. Le blond se mit à rougir et leva les yeux vers Envy pour le voir, très concentré dans sa tâche.

L'alchimiste, les joues roses bougea légèrement les jambes. Les écartant légèrement, incitant le vert. Celui-ci releva la tête pour observer le visage du blond, il leva sa main libre et vint la poser sur la joue d'Edward. Celui-ci regarda ladite main intrigué. Et surtout attendant que l'autre main se remette à bouger.

- Tu veux être lavé ? Demanda Envy.

Edward trouva son ton envoûtant, sexy. Il en fut entièrement chamboulé. Il se contenta d'hocher bêtement la tête. Le vert récupéra ses mains sous la déception du blond. Envy prit la clé des menottes et les lui détacha avec douceur, d'abord celle de l'automail, caressant le métal froid par la même occasion.

- Et ton automail…ça va sous l'eau ? Ils ne rouillent pas ? Demanda Envy ignorant si il devait ôter les automails d'Edward ou pas.

- Ils ne rouillent pas ! Répondit simplement Edward la voix un peu rauque.

Envy hocha la tête et détacha l'autre main d'Edward tout en tenant l'automail à distance pour éviter que son prisonnier ne fasse de l'alchimie. L'alchimiste observait Envy sans un mot, avec des envies plein la tête. Le vert attrapa une paire de menotte et leva le blond. Il alla ensuite vers l'armoire pour prendre des habits neufs avant de forcer le blond, qu'il tenait par le poignet, à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Les joues d'Edward devinrent dans l'immédiat rouge car l'homonculus le forçait à sortir hors de la chambre, complètement nu. Il tenta de cacher sa nudité et se mit à rougir fortement quand il remarqua Lust qui venait de monter. Envy s'arrêta pour regarder la femme. Elle dévisagea Edward, la luxure ne dit rien et reprit son chemin. Le blond, lui, était plus que gêné et fut bien content d'arriver dans la salle de bain.

Le vert ferma la porte à clé avant de le pousser dans la cabine de douche. Edward observa ses mains, sans menottes. Il pouvait faire de l'alchimie pour s'enfuir. Il scruta la salle de bain dans l'espoir de trouver un essuie pour ensuite s'enfuir. Il avait enfin trouvé l'essuie, avait l'idée de partir quand ses mains lui furent attrapées. Envy les lui tourna violement pour les mettre dos l'une à l'autre avant de les mettre des menottes en fer très courtes qui l'empêcherait de bouger ses poignets. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de regarder Envy se déshabiller, toujours dans la cabine de douche.

Il eut malgré tout un mouvement de recul, qui l'amena à se taper contre la vitre de la douche, quand Envy entra. Le vert l'observa un instant avant de fermer la douche et d'allumer l'arrivée d'eau chaude et d'eau froide pour avoir une eau tiède. Edward restait loin du jet d'eau pour éviter d'être près de l'homonculus. Mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à lui.

- Je vais te laver ! Annonça Envy d'un ton neutre.

Le blond dévisagea un moment l'homonculus, observant son visage pour voir si il était sérieux. Et visiblement oui, de toute manière avec ses menottes il n'aurait pas put le faire lui-même. Il observa Envy qui fermait l'arrivée d'eau. Ils étaient tout les deux bien assez mouillés.

Le blond restait figé, son regard posé sur le vert qui remplissait ses mains de gel douche. Edward eut un premier sursaut quand Envy posa ses mains, devenue froide à cause du produit, sur son corps. La sensation changea presque immédiatement, des frissons se mirent à parcourir son corps au fur à mesure qu'Envy le lavait. Et pourtant ses mains n'étaient que sur ses bras. Il y avait une telle sensualité qui se dégageait de ses gestes.

Edward remarqua que Envy était très concentré dans ses gestes à l'instant où ses mains vinrent se placer sur son torse. Le blond ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous les caresses du vert. Son corps semblait trembler tellement il avait de frisson. Et le vert ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il.

Edward secoua la tête. Envy leva un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules. Il attrapa les bras d'Edward et lui fit passer les bras derrière son corps. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Edward, qui se retrouvait à présent encore plus proche de l'homonculus, Envy annonça.

- Tes bras me gênaient.

Edward ne répondit rien se contentant de retenir des gémissements et de tenter de calmer les frissons que lui procuraient les mains d'Envy. De surcroît les mains du vert étaient ascendantes, elles se dirigeaient petit à petit vers son aine. Et plus ses mains descendaient et plus Edward avait dut mal à se calmer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à sang quand les mains d'Envy effleurèrent son aine.

- Tu es tout excité Edward ! Fit remarquer Envy.

Phrase qui fit se figer Edward. Le vert se concentrait enfin sur le visage de son prisonnier. Il remarqua amusé ses joues rouges et sa lèvre en sang. Sa main glissant sensuellement, Envy lui lécha le sang sur sa lèvre avant de forcer sa bouche et de l'embrasser avec la langue. Edward était incapable de réagir, la main d'Envy avec ses caresses sensuelles le rendait désireux. Il finit même par répondre à cette langue tentatrice. Mais tous ses gestes se figèrent quand Envy le força à mettre ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Edward réussit à séparer leurs lèvres et put entendre un grognement d'Envy.

- Envy…tu ne vas pas…encore faire ça ! Murmura Edward d'une voix saccadée à cause de la main du vert.

- Si, j'ai envie de toi ! Rétorqua l'autre.

- Pitié ! Fit Edward automatiquement.

- N'essaye même pas de me supplier ! Fit le vert en le collant à la paroi de la douche.

Edward enfonçant, sans le vouloir, ses ongles dans la peau d'Envy alors que son souffle s'accélérait.

---

Edward était haletant, collé contre Envy, il relâcha lentement sa prise de la peau du vert. Celui-ci l'observait avec un petit sourire ravi. Il porta ensuite sa main à sa bouche. Edward le regarda faire étonné.

- J'ai oublié…le préservatif ! Avoua Envy.

- Tu…tu…Fit Edward.

- Excuse-moi ! Murmura Envy.

- Tu n'es pas…supposé…pouvoir avoir des maladies non ? Fit Edward peu sûr.

- En théorie non…mais je préfère éviter tout les risques ! Rétorqua Envy.

Le vert eut un soupir avant de décréter qu'il allait devoir relaver Edward. Le blond hocha la tête et laissa Envy le laver, il eut beaucoup plus facile à rester calme puisque Envy l'avait déjà mener au Nirvana. Il n'en restait pas moins fort collé à l'homonculus, il reprenait petit à petit un souffle normal quand Envy lui leva les bras pour pouvoir se soustraire à son étreinte et se laver lui-même.

L'homonculus ralluma l'eau et attira Edward dessous. Le blond se retrouva donc, complètement collé au vert. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu, tout comme ses battements de cœur. Il se serra un peu contre Envy sans savoir pourquoi. L'homonculus le regarda étonné. Une fois totalement rincer, Envy arrêta l'arrivée d'eau. Il fit sortir Edward de la douche. Tout en faisant attention qu'il ne tombe pas bien sûr puisque Edward aurait dur à se réceptionner sur les mains.

Le vert l'emmena jusqu'au tapis de bain avant d'aller chercher un essuie et d'essuyer le blond avec application. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur l'épaule d'Envy quand il descendit de trop. L'homonculus leva le visage vers le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Envy.

Edward se contenta de simplement secouer la tête. Envy eut un soupir avant de se remettre à essuyer le blond. Une fois que le blond était sec, Envy se releva et entreprit de s'essuyer lui-même avant de s'habiller et de revenir vers l'alchimiste qui était rester debout.

- Envy…je ne peux pas avoir de vêtement ? Interrogea Edward.

- Tu es très bien comme ça ! Rétorqua l'homonculus.

- Quoi mais…mais non ! Laisse-moi m'habiller ! Fit Edward d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Je vois pas pourquoi. Tu caches ton corps parfait avec des vêtements inutiles ! Dit Envy.

- Alors…déshabille-toi aussi ! Tenta le blond.

- Merci du compliment mais non !

- Donc…tu me gardes pas nu pour observer mon corps parfait ! Conclut Edward.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais, il n'y a pas que ça ! Rétorqua le blond.

- N'essaye pas de gagner mon beau Edward ! Tu es mon prisonnier, je fais de toi ce que je veux ! Annonça Envy en s'approchant du blond.

Il posa sa main sur la gorge de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci se tendit. Il eut un soupir quand la main d'Envy descendit lentement. Et il maudit même ses mitaines qui l'empêchaient d'avoir plus de contact avec la peau du vert. Le blond ferma les yeux quand la main d'Envy descendit sur son aine. Il ne pouvait que sentir la douceur des doigts du vert et ça lui faisait déjà perdre tous ses moyens.

- Ah…Edward, tu es encore tout excité. Je vais remédier à ça ! Murmura le vert

Envy s'accroupit avant de faire passer son bras derrière la taille du blond pour l'éviter de tomber. Ce simple contact électrisa Edward, qui gémit doucement, n'ayant pu l'arrêter même en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'Envy baissait doucement sa tête, en direction de la verge tendue du blond. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement du vert du regard, appréhendant le moment qui suivrait.

Envy regarda, observa même, l'objet tendu de désir qui se dressait face à lui, et sans prévenir, le prit en bouche, laissant le blond étouffé une plainte de plaisir et de surprise. Le vert pris soin de lécher, mordiller et sucer la verge d'Edward, qui tremblait de plaisir, tout en massant doucement d'une main les testicules du blond. Ce dernier ne pouvait désormais plus retenir les cris de plaisirs, qui envahissaient la pièce, provoquant un frisson d'excitation au vert qui s'appliquait à la tâche. Alors qu'Edward était au bord de l'extase, les mains sur l'épaule du vert de manière à se tenir et ne pas tomber au sol tant l'excitation l'empêchait de tenir sur ses jambes, Envy stoppa ses mouvements de langue.

Le blond grogna de frustration, tandis que le vert le détaillait. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux presque fermés... A ce moment précis, Edward était un véritable appel au viol. Envy se redressa, et embrassa langoureusement le blond qui répondit au baiser. Celui-ci devint vite violent, et le vert en profita pour mordre la lèvre inférieure d'Edward, laissant couler un petit filet de sang. Envy, tout en embrassant violemment le blond, laissa glisser ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies, et les massant doucement. Il avait bon venir de coucher avec Edward, le voir ainsi ne pouvait que lui redonner encore envie du corps parfait du blond. Le vert stoppa à nouveau brutalement son activité, à savoir sucer les lèvres d'Edward, recula de quelques pas, et admira sa proie.

Le blond déjà haletant le regarda gêner, se tordant vainement les mains. Il avait envie d'Envy et en même temps il se refusait à lui donner son corps, sans doute son envie n'était pas assez forte ou la peur qu'il avait de l'homonculus l'empêchait de réellement le vouloir. Le vert regardait le blond avec une envie certaine, se mordant la lèvre d'excitation. Edward se lécha ses lèvres sèches, faisant apparaître au regard pervers d'Envy sa petite langue rose.

Envy se rapprocha doucement du blond, baissa sa tête au niveau de celle d'Edward, et lui lécha goulûment les lèvres, tandis que le blond en demandait plus en rapprochant sa tête de celle d'Envy. Le vert se décolla soudainement du blond, le laissant étonné et sur sa fin, se déshabilla en vitesse, désirant sentir pleinement la peau d'Edward contre toute les parties de son corps, puis une fois nu, se frotta de façon perverse contre Edward, frottant son sexe gonflé contre le sien. Le blond pencha la tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui envahissait son être, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les gémissements de sortir, le plus possible.

Envy, se frottant toujours plus sensuellement contre le blond, fit passer une main contre l'intimité d'Edward, la caressant doucement. Envy arrêta de se frotter contre Edward, attrapa celui-ci par le bras, toujours attaché par les mains, et l'obligea à le suivre. Pour le coup, le blond ne comprit rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait était jeté sur un lit moelleux. Le vert sortit d'une commode un préservatif, et le posa non loin du lit, pour quand il en aurait besoin. Une fois cela fait, il se mit à quatre pattes sur Edward, et l'embrassa avec violence. Le blond jeta un regard effrayé au préservatif. Si la seconde d'avant il avait juste eu peur que quelqu'un d'autre voit, encore une fois, sa nudité ce coup-ci se préservatif l'effrayait complètement, sachant ce que voulait faire Envy, même si le baiser qu'il lui donnait le faisait frémir de plaisir. Edward, malgré un plaisir certain, n'était vraiment pas rassuré de voir le préservatif. Envy remarqua cela, mais ne fit rien, continuant d'embrasser Edward. Mais le blond tremblait désormais d'appréhension, le regard toujours en direction du bout de plastique. Envy se redressa, attrapa le menton du blond d'une main, l'obligeant à le regarder. Une fois sûr d'avoir toute l'attention d'Edward, le vert se pencha dans le cou de ce dernier et le mordit doucement. Edward, dont la respiration était difficile, ne pu empêcher ses hanches de se coller à celles du vert, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, qui en profita pour passer ses mains sur les fesses du blond. Il massa doucement ce qu'il avait sous les mains, continuant de mordiller le cou d'Edward.

Ce dernier reprenait conscience, peu à peu, de la situation dans laquelle il était. Envy sur lui, le lécha et le mordant de manière sensuelle... Et son corps, son propre corps, qui réagissait sous les assauts de son futur amant... Le blond se tendit, se rappelant que le vert était son pire ennemi, et que au lieu de le repousser, il se laissait faire. Edward tenta d'écarter Envy de lui, en vain. Son corps ne se laissait pas faire, préférant se laissait aller contre la peau du polymorphe. Envy, voyant le blond se rebeller, se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait y avoir de la peur dans les yeux d'Edward et il laissait un regard suppliant à Envy. Un regard qui disait: " Non s'il te plait"  
- Cesse donc de me supplier alors qu'au final tu aimes ! Ordonna Envy.

Edward rougit légèrement, et tourna la tête sur le côté, refusant de montrer au vert qu'il avait raison, qu'au fond il aimait ça.

- De toute manières que tu te laisses faire ou pas, ça revient au même

Edward se retourna et regarda Envy droit dans les yeux, une expression déterminée au visage.  
- Et puis quoi encore, je suis pas ta pute. Si je ne veux pas, alors tu ne...  
Agacé, Envy emprisonna les lèvres du blond, le faisant taire net, le coupant dans son élan de lucidité. Edward se laissa aller aux lèvres sensuelles d'Envy et à sa langue tentatrice qui caressait la sienne. Envy sourit légèrement, mais ne cria pas victoire trop vite. Edward pouvait toujours le repousser une nouvelle fois. Et puis même. Si il le repoussait encore une fois, il n'allait pas chercher plus loin et l'attacherait au lit. Voyant le blond relâcher son attention, Envy plongea dans son cou mordit doucement la peau offerte. Mais sentant Edward essayer de se reprendre, le vert laissa descendre sa main sur la verge du blond, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Inconsciemment, Edward colla son bassin contre celui du vert, qui frissonna de surprise et de plaisir. Envy lâcha ce qu'il avait en main pour laisser son propre sexe le stimuler plus amplement, faisant doucement gémir le blond. Edward avait la respiration saccadée, le corps serré contre celui d'Envy qui continuait de le mordre dans le cou, de l'embrasser de temps à autre. Edward n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de si intense. Les dernières fois Envy ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il désirait et ce coup-ci on aurait dit qu'il voulait que Edward soit consentant.

Edward ne voulait plus réfléchir, il voulait s'abandonner à ce corps contre le sien. Mais une chose dans son esprit l'en empêchait. Malgré tout, le blond écarta un peu plus les jambes, permettant ainsi à Envy de se frotter plus langoureusement contre lui et entoura la nuque du vert des ses bras. Edward renversa la tête en arrière, permettant à Envy de lécher chaque parti de son cou. Soudain, Envy arrêta de presser son corps contre celui de son amant, et arrêta ses morsures et ses baiser.  
- Envy ! Gémit Edward, réclamant plus.

- Oui? Murmura sensuellement Envy près de l'oreille du blond, faisant frissonner celui-ci.

- Plus ! Gémit le blond en se serrant contre l'homonculus.

- Je sais pas... On dit quoi ?  
Envy, pour accentuer la frustration du blond, bougea légèrement les hanches, frottant leur verge l'une contre l'autre, puis s'arrêta après trois coups. Edward fronça les sourcils, comprenant ce que le vert désirait. Il était hors de question qu'il s'abaissa à cela. Et pourtant...  
- Envy... Pitié, continue...  
La voix du blond était presque inaudible, mais Envy avait quand même entendu la phrase. Il sourit, embrassa sauvagement Edward, attrapa le préservatif et l'enfila d'une main, et pénétra Edward d'un seul coup, faisant crier le blond de douleur. Tout en crispant ses mains sur le dos du vert sous la douleur subite. Cependant, Envy attendit que la douleur se soit dissipée avant de commencer de brusque mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant cette fois ci crier Edward de plaisir. Edward, les bras accrochés au cou du vert, bougeait ses hanches en rythme avec celle d'Envy, qui s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui. Le blond ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir, qui avaient désormais envahit la pièce. La respiration saccadée, Envy donnait des coups de butoirs de plus en plus violents, tout en mordant férocement l'épaule du blond.

La violence de l'acte rendait Edward fou de plaisir. Ses cris et ses gémissements s'élevaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure où Envy devenait de plus en plus violent dans ses coups de butoirs. Excité comme jamais, Envy ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: prendre Edward le plus violemment possible. Ce qu'il faisait. Alors qu'Envy continuait ses coups de butoirs plus brusques les uns que les autres, il sentit un liquide sur son corps, un peu à la base du préservatif. Le vert ne porta pas attention au liquide, et continuait ses mouvements souples et sauvages. Envy attrapa le sexe du blond et entama de va-et-vient aussi rapide que ses coups de hanches. Après quelques minutes de plaisir intense, Edward éjacula dans la main d'Envy, qui se lâcha en Edward après de derniers coups de reins. Envy s'effondra sur Edward après s'être retiré, et tous deux tentèrent de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. (1)

Après un moment Envy se redressa légèrement et se dégagea des bras du blond qui lui enserrait la nuque. L'alchimiste eut un léger grognement avant d'observer le vert. Celui-ci lui releva les jambes un peu trop violemment. Ce qui tira un léger cri de surprise à Edward. Le vert observa les fesses de l'adolescent pour s'assurer de l'impression qu'il avait eu. Il remarqua un liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de l'anus de son amant. Envy soupira, relâcha Edward, se leva, ôta le préservatif, le jeta à la poubelle et attrapa des vêtements pour s'habiller avant de laisser le blond seul.

Il revint rapidement, dans les cinq minutes. Edward l'observa sans un mot. Envy s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit. Il cligna des paupières. Edward se releva.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda le blond.

- Tu saignais… Fit Envy.

- Et maintenant plus ! Compléta Edward.

Le blond se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha aussi bien qu'il pouvait, à cause des menottes, d'Envy et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du vert.

* * *

(1) Passage écrit en collaboration avec Wravy. Merci Wravy.


	5. Rouge comme Sang

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple : Greed/Al

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Note4: Excusez-moi, ce coup-ci le titre du chapitre n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se déroule dedans...après si vous voyez une similitude ^-^. Et puis, bon plaisir à lire ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Rouge comme le sang**_

Alphonse se réveilla avec un rayon de lumière. Une odeur alléchante lui rentrait dans les narines. Il garda les yeux fermés encore un moment, se demandant d'où provenait cette odeur, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Parce qu'il avait des couvertures blanches et qu'ici, elles étaient bleu nuit. Parce que les murs étaient blancs cassés avec des arabesques noires et que chez lui, c'était simplement blanc, et surtout parce que la chambre était meublée bien différemment.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alphonse eut un sursaut quand il vit apparaître Greed. Il se figea. Il était donc dans la chambre de Greed. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il dans la chambre de l'avarice ? La seconde réaction d'Alphonse fut de vérifier qu'il était habillé. Martel et Dolchatte avaient fait des sous-entendus bizarres sur les conquêtes de Greed.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Al, tu es encore pur ! Bien dormi ? Demanda Greed.

Alphonse se figea en entendant la phrase du brun, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer plus les couvertures sur lui pour cacher le plus possible son corps.

- O…oui ! Balbutia Alphonse, dont les joues étaient devenues rouges.

Greed lui fit un large sourire et s'approcha de lui. Le châtain sortit du lit immédiatement et contourna Greed avant de lui faire un sourire. Le brun le regarda interloquer. Alphonse était tendu.

- Ah ! Il faudrait que j'aille me préparer ! Fit le châtain en se tournant.

Le jeune Elric fit un pas vers la sortie mais son bras fut retenu. L'alchimiste tourna lentement la tête pour dévisager l'homonculus par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Alphonse ?

- Je…comment je me suis retrouver dans ton lit ? Demanda Alphonse d'un ton un peu horrifié.

- Tu as confondu le jus de pomme avec la bière. Répondit simplement Greed.

- Et…tu…tu…

- Je ne vois pas où serait le plaisir d'abuser de toi pendant que tu es saoul. Tu t'es juste trompé de chambre. Expliqua Greed avec un geste de la main.

L'homonculus tourna Alphonse vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- J'ai…J'ai quinze ans et vous avez au moins trente ans Greed-san. Fit Alphonse.

- J'en ai bientôt deux cents, tu sais ! Rappela l'homonculus.

Alphonse s'en rappela et eut un frisson. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de l'avarice avant de s'enfuir de la chambre. Il entendit Greed lui dire :

- Cours pas comme ça ! Tu vas encore tomber !

Alphonse ne l'écouta pas et fonça vers l'escalier mais il s'arrêta net et fit quelque pas en arrière, horrifié. Envy se trouvait devant lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Des tremblements de terreurs se mirent à parcourir le corps d'Alphonse. De surcroît le vert s'approcha du châtain, à mesure où l'homonculus avançait, l'humain reculait et il buta bientôt contre une surface dure. Il leva les yeux pour voir Greed. Celui-ci dévisageait Envy qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid, avant de se détourner et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Alphonse resta terrifié un moment avant de se tourner vers le brun afin de le remercier d'un signe de tête. Mais il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire que les lèvres de Greed se soudèrent aux siennes. Une fois que cela était fait, Alphonse ne pouvait revenir en arrière, les lèvres de l'avarice le poussaient à répondre au baiser. Il joignit ses poignets autour de la nuque de Greed pour rapprocher leurs lèvres d'autant plus et rendre le baiser plus profond.

L'avarice fit passer un de ses bras derrière la taille d'Alphonse pour le rapprocher à lui, avec douceur. De sa main libre il vint caresser la joue du châtain avec toute la douceur dont son être était capable. Il ne désirait pas brusquer l'adolescent, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il caressa avec douceur, de sa langue, les lèvres du châtain. Celui-ci hésitait, le laisser faire ou pas ? Il allait craquer, il allait lui donner accès à sa bouche, quand :

- GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!!! S'écria Envy tout près d'eux.

Greed stoppa le baiser, un peu trop brusquement au goût d'Alphonse.

- Connard ! S'écria l'avarice.

Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant, et quand Alphonse re atterrit sur terre, il remarqua l'air froid du vert et surtout l'air désemparé du brun qui l'avait lâché.

- J'ai pas dit « Connard » Envy. Fit l'avarice.

Le vert envoya son poing dans le mur, tout près de la tête d'Alphonse qui se figea, avant de partir d'un air rageur.

- Envy ! Non ! Laisse mon bar en paix ! S'exclama Greed en partant à la suite de l'envie.

Alphonse resta bêtement sur le pallier sans bouger, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, étonné. Avant de secouer la tête et de se dire qu'il n'avait que quinze ans et que Greed…Greed et bien, c'était un homonculus, pervers, de bientôt 200 ans. Cette idée lui provoqua un frisson et il serra les poings avant d'aller chercher sa tenue de serveur, et d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Il remarqua les vêtements d'Envy, soigneusement plié.

Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Greed et instinctivement il s'avança vers les vêtements. Il leva d'abord le pan de tissu qui servait de jupe à Envy pour voir une poche bien rembourrée. Alphonse, trop curieux, regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il s'horrifia en voyant une menotte en métal, visiblement très résistante. Il ne pouvait que se demander ce que le vert faisait avec ça. Malgré qu'il s'étonnât de ça, il continua sa fouille. Il retira du short cinq, six préservatifs. La seule pensée qu'eut Alphonse fut :

_- Au moins il se protège. _

Il continua sa fouille pour trouver un bout de papier. Il le déplia et s'horrifia définitivement en voyant ce que contenait le bout de papier. Il s'agissait en faite d'une photo avec Edward dessus, occupé à boire à la paille dans un verre qui contenait un liquide brunâtre. Il regardait sur le côté quelque chose. Il avait une tenue assez décontractée qui se limitait à son débardeur et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Ce qui laissait penser à Alphonse que cette photo avait été prise lorsque qu'il était à l'intérieur. Ce fut plus fort que lui, prenant en compte tout ses éléments. Il se mit à crier.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte de son cri et il rangea tout dans la poche du vert rapidement et replia correctement ses vêtements avant de se dépêcher de se déshabiller et de se rhabiller, mais la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était en slip. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Greed viendrait voir pourquoi il avait crié.

Alphonse s'empourpra immédiatement. Le brun referma la porte et s'avança vers le châtain d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea l'avarice.

Alphonse s'approcha de l'homonculus et posa sa tête sur le torse du brun. Il lança un regard vers les vêtements d'Envy et trembla de peur.

- J'ai vu un truc horrible ! Annonça Al à Greed.

Bien sûr que c'était horrible. Envy avait espionné son frère. Il l'avait pris en photo. Il avait des menottes sur lui. Et si… Alphonse se laissa tomber au sol en se souvenant de quelque chose. Le brun inquiet le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le coucher avant de poser sa main sur le front du châtain pour voir s'il ne faisait pas de fièvre. Alphonse lui prit la main et secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! Murmura l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? Demanda Greed inquiet.

- Je me souviens…

Flash Back « POV » Alphonse

J'étais encore dans mon armure. Avec Ed nous étions à Est City. Ou par là, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'endroit. Je sais juste que c'était vers Est City. Quelqu'un est venu vers nous. Quelqu'un que nous ne connaissions pas. Ed était sur ses gardes, tout comme moi. Mais dans la seconde nous fûmes aspergés de sang et du corps de cet homme tomba une pierre rouge aux reflets rosés. C'était des plus étranges. Un mot tomba de la main de cet homme et je me souviens qu'Ed s'était approché, avec précautions, et l'avait ramassé avant de l'ouvrir. Il l'avait lu à voix haute et j'arrive à me souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Ceci est la pierre philosophale. Voici un merveilleux cadeau pour toi Edward. Fait ce que tu as à faire avec. Elle est toute à toi !

- Nii-san ? Avais-je demandé, terrifié.

Ed, lui, avait ramassé la pierre et observé sans un mot. Quand il s'est rendu compte que nous avions la pierre philosophale, il n'a plus fait attention. Nous l'avions. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Mais ce corps mort devant nous m'horrifiait. Ce bout de papier aussi. C'était une écriture que je ne connaissais pas. C'était tout bonnement horrible. Ed se tourna vers moi.

-Nous allons pouvoir ramener ton corps ! Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Nii-san ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Demandais-je.

Il me regarda, me dévisagea avant d'hocher la tête. Il amena la pierre à son visage pour l'observer.

-Je me fiche des risques que je prends du moment que tu récupères ton corps ! Me dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

J'avais été frappé par ces mots qu'il m'avait dits. Et une fois qu'il avait dit ses mots, il n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Il usa de la pierre à mon profit. Je peux me souvenir des sensations que j'eu alors. Un picotement dans mon corps. La sensation de l'air sur mon corps, du froid. La sensation de l'air dans ma gorge. Le bruit de mes battements de cœur. Toutes ses sensations ensemble me remplirent de joie.

Juste après devait arriver le pire malheur qu'il pouvait m'arriver…non, nous arriver. Quelque chose tomba du ciel. Ed et moi avons été voir ce que c'était. Un oiseau mort à première vue. Mais quand nous fûmes assez proches, il se transforma. C'était…Envy. Il nous octroya un sourire carnassier avant d'attraper Ed et de le hisser sur son épaule, lui laissant la tête dans le vide. Ed c'était débattu et là, Envy nous avait dit deux phrases.

- Simple échange équivalent. La pierre contre Edward !

Envy avait ramassé la pierre au sol et me l'avait tendue. Bien évidemment je n'ai pas voulu la prendre, comme ça, Ed resterait. Mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Envy disait : « Il l'a utilisé, elle est à toi ». Mais comme je répugnais toujours à la prendre, il se saisit de mon pied, ôta ma chaussure, y mis la pierre et réinstalla mon pied dedans.

- Non ! Rends-moi mon frère ! Je te rends la pierre ! Lui ais-je dit.

Il a sourit avant de m'envoyer un coup de pied dans la figure. Et…après ça…je me suis réveillé dans une ruelle sombre et froide, je marchais sur un pied pour trouver Votre Devil's Nest, j'avais trop mal au pied sans savoir pourquoi…

Fin Flash Back « POV » Alphonse.

Greed caressa la joue d'Alphonse avant de lui ôter la couverture et de regarder la plante de ses pieds. Effectivement, il y avait un certain renfoncement dans son pied. Le brun lui caressa avec douceur.

- Où sont tes chaussures ? Demanda Greed en jubilant.

- Là ! Annonça Alphonse en montrant un coin de la pièce.

Greed relâcha le pied d'Alphonse et alla voir le coin que lui indiquait le châtain. Il ramena les chaussures jusqu'au lit. Il les retourna alors et les secoua pour tenter d'en faire tomber quelque chose. Alphonse lui prit les chaussures des mains et y enfonça carrément la main. Dans les deux en même temps. Il sortit, triomphant, une pierre rouge aux reflets rosés. Greed regarda ladite pierre avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Le châtain se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte. Greed alla le rattraper et le tira en arrière. L'adolescent se tourna et lança un regard au brun.

- Je ne vous donnerais pas la pierre !

- C'est dommage, certes, mais…Alphonse, tu es encore en slip. Ravissant en passant !

- Quoi ? S'écria le châtain avant d'observer sa tenue.

Il s'empourpra et fila vers son armoire se chercher des vêtements, se penchant et laissant voir son postérieur à Greed. Le châtain attrapa des vêtements et allait enfiler le pantalon quand des bras l'attrapèrent par la taille.

- Tu ne voudrais pas remettre cette besogne à plus tard ? Proposa Greed avant d'embrasser son cou.

- Il s'agit de mon frère ! Et j'ai quinze ans Greed-sa…

Alphonse ne put finir sa phrase que Greed l'embrassait avec la langue. Alphonse fut d'abord surpris, pendant quelques secondes avant que sa langue ne s'entremêle avec celle de Greed. La main de l'avarice glissa vers le bassin du plus jeune et celui-ci eut un sursaut avant de retirer ses lèvres de celles de Greed.

-Je…J'ai quinze ans…Je suis mineur…je ne veux pas faire ça… Fit Alphonse presque dans une supplique.

Greed hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'Alphonse, et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse avant de poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres du mineur.

- Comme tu veux ! Assura Greed avec un sourire franc.

Alphonse eut les joues qui s'empourprèrent. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi. Le châtain se dépêcha de s'habiller sous le regard du brun. L'adolescent, une fois habillé, se hâta de sortir de la chambre et entendu.

- Ne cours pas ! Tu vas encore tomber !

Alphonse eut un sourire. Il se mit à marcher sous le conseil implicite de Greed. Il descendit les escaliers en se tenant à la rampe. Il arriva en bas, inspira un bon coup et s'approcha du vert. Il tenta de se battre contre ses tremblements de peur.

-Ah te voilà enfin ! J'en ai marre de travailler ! Ce requin stupide n'est même pas là pour m'aider.

- Je…Edward ! Où est Edward ?

Envy se figea instantanément. Il dévisagea Alphonse qui leva le pied pour montrer le renfoncement avant de brandir la pierre.

- On dirait que je ne t'ai pas tapé assez fort ! Je vais remédier à ça ! Annonça Envy.

Alphonse fit un pas en arrière alors qu'Envy s'avançait vers lui, l'air menaçant. Il leva le bras, le poing bien serrer. Prêt à l'envoyer dans le visage d'Alphonse avec toute la force dont était capable son être. Prêt à lui briser le crâne sans problème. Il abattit son poing et entra en contact avec une surface dur qu'il détestait.

- Stupide Bouclier ! Fit Envy.

- Nous avions conclut un marché ! Tu ne devais pas toucher physiquement Alphonse. Annonça Greed.

- Notre accord est rompu ! Ta vie est entre mes mains, tu n'oublies pas quand même ? S'écria Envy.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Alphonse.

- Ah l'amour, que c'est idiot ! Annonça le vert.

- Tu es bien placé pour dire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Envy fit un bond en arrière comme-ci on avait jeté quelque chose à ses pieds avant de lever le pied et de l'envoyer dans la figure de Greed. Un craquement retentit.

-Je ne suis pas si con Envy. Encore heureux que tu n'ais pas remarqué que j'étais en mode complet.

Envy garda le pied non posé un moment avant de le reposer quand ses os furent réparé après le craquement qu'ils avaient subis, quand le vert avait tapé dans le bouclier de Greed.

- LA FERME ESPECE DE LARVE ! TU ME DOIS LA VIE ! METS-TOI À GENOUX DEVANT MOI ! S'écria le vert.

- Tu délires mon pauvre ! Je t'ai déjà remercié pour ma vie, mais tu rêves pour que je m'abaisse à un tel niveau. Je ne l'ai jamais fait pour Dante, je ne vais pas commencer avec toi !

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Cracha le vert.

- Oui…casser mon bar à trois reprises.

- Coucher avec toi !

- Ah oui, j'oubliais cet enfer ! Fit Greed d'un ton blasé.

- Pardon ? S'écria l'envie. Tu devrais être ravi d'avoir obtenu mon corps !

- Toujours aussi narcissique !

- La prochaine fois que je mettrais les pieds ici, ce sera pour exploser ton bar miteux ! Cracha Envy en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Alphonse lança un regard à Greed. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose à la dispute. Il avait juste comprit que Greed et Envy avaient couché ensemble. Seule chose qui avait attiré son attention. Il se dit alors que les préservatifs du vert étaient destinés à l'avarice. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant le visage de Greed, dé-transformé, près du sien.

- Je…merci !

- Je n'allais pas le laisser t'amocher ! Dit Greed avec un sourire.

L'avarice allait se pencher et embrasser le châtain quand il reçut un coup dans le visage assez puissant pour l'expédier dans le décor. Alphonse se figea. Envy lui montrait sa main ouverte. Il reconnu directement la photo, les préservatifs et les menottes.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de fouiller mes vêtements ? Demanda le vert d'un ton froid, venimeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi…Fit Alphonse d'une toute petite voix.

- Parce que Greed savait et que ses stupides chimères se feraient décapitées si elles osaient. Dit Envy toujours sur le même ton.

L'envie attrapa la gorge d'Alphonse et se mit à serrer tout en l'élevant du sol quand Greed arriva pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla Envy à l'adresse du brun.

Le châtain commençait à suffoquer et essayait de faire lâcher prise au vert. Celui-ci le lâcha soudainement. Alphonse tomba durement au sol.

- L'amour… Qu'elle merde ! Souffla Envy en laissant tomber le contenu de son autre main sur le carrelage du Devil's Nest.

Sur ces mots. Il partit. L'ambiance était calme. Les têtes des clients étaient tournées vers l'homonculus et l'alchimiste. Greed vérifia qu'Alphonse puisse respirer correctement avant de l'emmener dans la chambre pour qu'il se repose.


	6. Punition ou Besoin

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Torture, mentale et physique, shonen-ai.

Couple: Edvy qui se crée petit à petit ^-^

Disclaimers: Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Remerciement: Remerciement à Harukane qui a posté ma fic aujourd'hui, ce samedi-ci alors que je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Pour cause de connerie et de visite à mon père.

Note d'Harukane : je suis sincèrement désoler d'avoir poster ce chapitre en retard, je suis un boulet et je m'excuse mille fois. Bonne lecture quand même ^^

_**Chapitre 6 : Punition ou Besoin ?**_

Edward avait la tête appuyée sur l'oreiller. Ses bras encore attaché**s** mais cette fois, la couverture était bien mise. Il n'avait pas froid, et c'était presque agréable d'être dans ce lit moelleux, puis, il y avait une odeur exquise qui flottait dans l'air. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward releva un peu la tête.

-Tu reviens tôt ! Fit remarquer le blond en regardant Envy.

Le vert ne répondit rien, ôta la couverture, provoquant un frisson chez l'alchimiste et grimpa sur le torse de ce dernier. Celui-ci lui lança un regard intrigué. Les mains d'Envy glissèrent doucement sur son corps. Comme des caresses. Le blond ferma les yeux sous les caresses qui lui provoquaient des frissons. Il les **ro**uvrit cependant quand sa lèvre inférieure fut sauvagement mordue. Le blond tira sur ses menottes, ce qui attira l'attention du vert qui relâcha ses lèvres.

L'homonculus regarda l'anneau de métal qui enserrait le poignet d'Edward. Il attrapa la clé et défit la menotte. Le blond ferma les yeux quand la main d'Envy passa sur la marque rouge qu'avait laissé**e** la menotte. Ils se figèrent tout deux quand le ventre d'Edward gargouilla. Envy se leva d'un bon tandis qu'Edward ouvrait les yeux.

- Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te rapporte à manger ? Demanda Envy.

Sans réellement attendre l'avis du blond, l'homonculus se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attend ! Fit Edward d'un ton un peu stressé.

Envy lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le blond s'aida de sa main pour se redresser.

- Je… Être seul dans une chambre en sachant qu'il y a…des homonculus…Commença Edward.

Le temps de faire cette phrase, Envy c'était déjà rapproché et lui avait mis le doigt sur les lèvres. Le blond se tendit un peu malgré la douceur du doigt du métamorpheur.

- Il ne t'arriver**a** rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui assura le vert avant de repartir.

Il était déjà sur le palier quand Edward se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Envy descendait les escaliers quand il entendit :

- NE ME LAIIIIIIIIIISSE PAS SEUUUUUUUL ! Cria Edward.

Cette phrase fit sourire Envy et en même temps, la voix du blond, qu'il ne pouvait entendre que rarement, le bouleversait tellement qu'il loupa une marche. Il se prépara déjà à se réceptionner sur le sol. Mais il fut soudain arrêté à quelques centimètres dudit sol. Le vert releva les yeux pour voir Pride qui le maintenait. Envy se releva souplement.

- Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que Dante ! Annonça-t-il.

- En parlant de Dante…Il nous faut un alchimiste ! Annonça l'orgueil.

- Il y a Wrath ! Annonça Envy en désignant le salon d'un geste.

- Un vrai. Un humain, doté de conscience et qui **sait** ce qu'il fait quand il fait de l'alchimie. Annonça Lust qui venait d'arriver.

- Je me suis occupé personnellement de l'apprentissage de Wrath, alors qu'oses-tu sous-entendre. Demanda Envy sec.

- Je pense que Lust veux dire…que…ça fait quand même plus de quatre cents ans que tu n'avais plus fait d'alchimie, qu'il a peut-être…nous disons bien peut-être…des lacunes. Fit Pride d'un ton respectueux.

- Très bien ! Parfait ! Fit le vert avant de remonter les escaliers.

Il entra dans la chambre et vu Edward les mains proches l'une de l'autre. Envy s'approcha de lui et lui tordit violemment le poignet. Edward laissa échapper une plainte.

- Tu allais faire de l'alchimie ? Tu allais partir ? Demanda Envy d'un ton froid.

Edward resta figé. Envy le dévisagea et lui détacha l'autre main avant de le forcer à se lever. Le blond se leva, et avança quand Envy se mit à avancer. Le vert lui fit contourner le lit avant de s'arrêter et d'attraper des menottes en fer aussi courte que celle qu'il avait utilisé le jour d'avant pour aller dans la douche. Pour éviter d'avoir encore le poignet tordu, et une douleur en plus il mi**t **ses mains dos à dos. Envy lui accrocha les menottes.

- Ne crois pas que je te pardonnerais si aisément. Lui annonça froidement l'envie.

L'homonculus donna un coup sec sur les menottes d'Edward et le guida hors de la chambre en le tenant par les menottes. Le blond n'osait rien dire. Il se disait juste que le vert avait changé d'idée et qu'il allait l'emmener prendre une douche, mais il se figea en voyant que le métamorpheur le guidait vers l'escalier. L'alchimiste eut du mal à déglutir. Il ignorait ce que désirait faire Envy mais il le redoutait. Il remarqua que son bourreau faisait signe à quelqu'un avant de le faire descendre les escaliers. Plutôt calmement pour lui éviter de tomber.

Arriver en bas, Envy le guida vers une porte. Edward suivait docilement mais une fois qu'il fut poussé dans la pièce, il n'eut qu'une envie, s'enfuir et il se mit à tordre ses poignets.

- Mon dieu, Envy ! S'écria Sloth en cachant les yeux de Wrath par automatisme.

- Vous vouliez un alchimiste ! En voici un ! Fit Envy en lançant un regard amusé à Edward.

Le blond était entièrement figé, il ne pouvait pas faire un seul geste. Les quatre homonculus pouvaient l'observer comme il leur plaisait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Même avec Envy il n'avait pas éprouvé de honte et même pas pour Lust. Et pour rendre la chose plus difficile le vert lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu vas me payer ta tentative de fugue.

Edward se figea d'autant plus, si c'était possible.

- Venez ! Vous pouvez l'observez comme il vous plaira ! …Mais vous avez l'interdiction totale de le toucher.

Les homonculus eurent comme un tremblement face au ton froid du vert. Sloth jugea bon d'envoyer Wrath dans sa chambre. Le gamin partit donc comme le désirait sa « mère » et Envy eut un sourire. Il caressa le cou d'Edward qui fut parcourut par un frisson malgré l'ambiguïté de la situation.

- Il est beau MON Edward hein ? Il n'y a pas plus beau que lui ! Regardez ses jambes. Fines, musclées, longue quand même, proportionnellement à sa taille. C'est une pure beauté.

Edward fut bouleversé par les dires d'Envy, de un le possessif, de deux ce qu'il disait sur ses jambes et de trois le ton utilisé. Un ton sensuel, envoûtant, sexy. Où étais-ce dans son imagination ?

Envy fit glisser sa main le long du torse du blond, dont le souffle se coupa un instant. La main glissa sur une de ses cuisses et Edward dut se retenir de laisser sa tête aller en arrière sous le plaisir qu'était cette main experte.

-Regardez ses cuisses. Elles sont parfaitement taillées. Faites pour la beauté.

La main d'Envy remonta légèrement, suivant un tracé qu'il c'était déjà ancré en tête, alors que les autres homonculus, l'écoutait étonné en observant Edward.

-Regardez ses hanches, sublimes. Fine**s**. Edward, mon Edward, bouge tes hanches. Ordonna le vert.

- Envy, je ne suis pas…Commença Edward.

L'envie le fit taire avec un baiser violent, brutal qui submergea l'être du blond. Il eut un mouvement léger qui le rapprocha d'Envy pour mieux profiter de se baiser.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ta bouche ! L'informa le métamorpheur.

L'alchimiste le regarda gêner, en se tordant les poignets dans leur étau d'acier. Le regard d'Envy l'incita à remuer doucement des hanches. Le regard d'Envy était profond, envoûtant. Et en même temps, il lui donnait l'impression d'être une souris à la merci d'un chat cruel qui ne faisait que s'amuser de voir sa proie se défendre. Envy lui octroya un léger sourire avant de venir se placer derrière lui et de lui faire faire les gestes qu'il attendait.

Edward lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Envy alors qu'il lui faisait coulisser les hanches, en avant, sur le côté, en des gestes sensuel qu'Edward finit par reproduire tout seul. Son regard concentré sur le visage du vert qui **s**'était éloigné de lui et observait le spectacle avec un large sourire.

Après quelques minutes Envy se rapprocha d'Edward et le fit arrêter avec douceur, il fit ensuite passer ses doigts sur les abdominaux du blond. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas Envy des yeux, ce qui lui permettait de ressentir une gêne beaucoup moins grande et le rassurait par la même occasion.

-Vous voyez ses tablettes de chocolat ? Ca donne immédiatement faim non ? C'est étonnant la musculature qu'il a pour un adolescent de seize ans. C'est appétissant. Un véritable spectacle. Il suffit de regarder ce bras finement musclé.

Envy fit passer ses doigts sur le torse d'Edward avant de les faire glisser sur le bras d'Edward, il caressa le métal des menottes.

-MON beau Edward, il a des mains sublimes. Douces. Et puis ses doigts sont long**s** et fin**s**. Il doit pouvoir les mettre n'importe où ses doigts.

Sur ces mots, Envy lui prit la main et l'apporta à sa bouche avant de lui sucer un doigt. Les joues d'Edward étaient totalement rouges. Le vert relâcha la main d'Edward avec un sourire avant de concentrer son regard sur l'automail.

-L'automail est quand même très bien fait, il est moins agréable mais comme c'est sur le corps de MON Edward, il ne peut être que parfait.

Ses mots frappèrent agréablement Edward, dont les joues continuaient à s'empourprer. Envy lui attrapa le menton et tourna la tête du blond en direction des homonculus toujours présent.

-Observez ce visage par moment enfantin et par d'autre si mature. Ce visage si parfait. Observez ses joues agréablement rougies. Et ses yeux. Vous avez vu un peu cette magnifique couleur or ? Vous avez vu cette lueur de peur et de gêne qui rendent ses yeux si captivant. Mais vous n'avez pas eu la chance de voir ses yeux s'enflammer de désir. Ses yeux deviennent dès lors plus parfait**s** que la perfection.

Edward fut bouleversé par de tel**s** mot**s**. Il regarda Envy et eut un frisson quand il passa sa main sur ses lèvres. Un agréable frisson. Juste après, Edward lui offrit ses lèvres, en approchant légèrement son visage du vert. Il ferma les yeux en recevant un fougueux baiser qui le coupa un moment du monde. Tellement qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'Envy avait lâché ses lèvres uniquement quand il se remit à parler.

-Il a de fines lèvres, douces, sucrées. Exquise**s**. Et sa langue est tout autant agréable mais…

Envy fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

-Ses cheveux sont tous aussi magnifique**s**. Doux, scintillant**s** de couleur. Ils sentent bon. Comme MON Edward. Une senteur de fraise. Ça donne vraiment envie de le manger !

Sur ces mots il attrapa le blond, qui poussa un cri de surprise, un bras sous les omoplates, un sous les genoux.

-Je crois que je vais aller le manger.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Edward dans les bras et il fit prendre au blond, qui le fit aussi bien qu'il pouvait, ne pouvant user que d'une main, du chocolat, de la confiture, de la crème fraîche ainsi que d'autre chose dans le genre. Avant de le ramener à l'étage.

Envy posa doucement Edward sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte à clé. Le vert se tourna et appuya son dos contre la porte avec un sourire carnassier pour Edward.

-J'espère que tu as compris la leçon ! La prochaine fois, je serais encore plus méchant !

- Je…Envy ? Fit Edward.

- Quoi ? Demanda le vert en s'approchant du blond.

- Je…ne partirais pas…car je sais que tu as besoin de moi ! Annonça Edward.

- Que…Pardon ?

- …Cette « punition ». Elle était trop gentille pour quelqu'un qui prend l'autre pour un esclave. Et tes compliments et tes gestes…Tu as besoin de moi ! Annonça l'alchimiste.

Le vert grimpa sur le lit et dévisagea Edward avant d'attraper le pot de confiture que le blond avait réussi à faire tomber sur le lit. Envy l'ouvrit et trempa son doigt dedans. Edward regarda la gelée rouge avec envie et son ventre se remit à gargouiller. Envy sourit et se met de la confiture sur les lèvres avant de se pencher sur Edward.

-Tiens rassasie-toi !

Le blond se figea un peu et observa les lèvres d'Envy, pencher près de lui. Après une brève hésitation, Edward se releva de sa position couchée, pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle du vert et posa ses lèvres contre celle de l'homonculus avant de les lécher. Le polymorphe le laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Profitant des coups de langue d'Edward sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux quand les coups de langue s'arrêtèrent. Le vert se passa la langue sur les lèvres tout en regardant Edward. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire accompagnant ses joues qui **s**'étaient empourprées, encore une fois.

Envy eut un large sourire et ouvrit le pot de chocolat. Il enfonça ses doigts dedans et les ressortit pour se tartiner le ventre de chocolat. Edward le regarda faire en se tordant les poignets. Signe qu'il était gêné. Le blond attrapa la main du vert, d'une de ses siennes, après une longue, très longue hésitation, il mit un des doigts d'Envy avec encore du chocolat dessus dans sa bouche et le suça. Il fit la même chose pour chaque doigt avant de se reculer un peu et de dévisager Envy.

Celui-ci avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se pencha et lui lécha le ventre avec application. Envy ferma les yeux, une fois encore, et laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Edward s'arrêta après de longues minutes. Le polymorphe trouva que c'était déjà trop tôt. Il grogna avant d'allonger Edward sur le lit.

- Dis ? Fit Edward au moment où Envy grimpait à califourchon sur lui.

- Oui ? Fit Envy avant de lécher le cou d'Edward.

- Le premier jour…tu m'as laissé dix heures de suite…je… pourquoi ?

- Tu sais…j'avais des choses à faire. Il fallait que je m'occupe des autres. Des plans, de la manipulation. De comment on allait créer la prochaine pierre philosophale…Et d'un tel tout, j'ai à peine eut le temps de t'attacher que je devais déjà aller m'occuper de ses imbéciles. Fit Envy d'un ton morne.

- Mais tu as quand même le temps…Fit remarquer Edward.

Envy hocha la tête et se remit à lécher le cou du blond. Celui-ci leva automatiquement ses bras pour qu'ils ne gênent pas. Envy lui accorda un léger sourire avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait tout en ajoutant des caresses sur le torse du blond qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les gémissements, aussi léger**s** soi**en**t-ils, de sortir de sa bouche. Envy releva bientôt la tête et accorda un certain sourire à Edward. Celui-ci rapprocha ses mains du vert. Qui regarda les mains d'Edward étrangement avant que celui-ci n'arrive à les faire glisser sous le haut de l'homonculus qui fut surpris au début mais qui finit par se pencher pour laisser le blond lui ôter son haut.

Envy n'eut rien le temps de faire que, une fois que son haut fut ôté, la langue d'Edward rencontra sa peau. Il lécha le torse de l'homonculus sans gêne apparente.

- E…Edward ? Fit Envy des plus étonnés.

Le blond ne répondit rien et continua de lécher le torse de son aîné. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur le matelas, forçant Edward à se rabaisser un peu et être à nouveau presque allongé. Edward exécuta ce que désirait Envy tout en continuant de lui lécher le torse, les mains sur son ventre. Ces mêmes mains se firent ascendantes et allèrent se glisser sous le short-jupe d'Envy pour le faire glisser de son corps. Et au fur et à mesure où il faisait glisser le vêtement, la langue d'Edward devenait ascendante.

- Edward ! Gémit Envy quand la langue du blond arriva à son aine.

Le blond s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait décidé de commencer. Il laissa tomber le vêtement d'Envy de ses mains avant de lui offrir un sourire. Le vert, entièrement chamboulé, regarda Edward le souffle court avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres et de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Soudainement, Envy mordit plus profondément dans la lèvre d'Edward et ça lui tira un petit cri que le vert trouva adorable. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de la lèvre du blond et le polymorphe la lécha tout en faisant glisser ses mains vers l'aine du blond. Le souffle de se dernier s'arrêta un instant avant que sa respiration ne s'accélère légèrement.

Envy fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur l'intérieur des cuisses du blond. Celui-ci avait ferm**é** le**s** yeux, remonté ses bras en l'air, à nouveau pour qu'ils ne gênent pas, et profitait des douces caresses d'Envy. Edward écarta les jambes pour l'inviter à le caresser plus profondément. Après un sourire et avoir retirer ses mitaines pour sentir entièrement la peau d'Edward, il caressa amplement l'intérieur des cuisses d'Edward.

L'alchimiste laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Envy lui écarta avec douceur les cuisses, tout en continuant à en caresser l'intérieur. A cet instant même, le vert lança un regard à sa proie et se pencha pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir. Envy se remit face au blond et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. Edward hocha la tête avant de jeter un regard à ses mains. Il regarda ensuite, Envy enfiler le préservatif et ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce qui allait venir.

---

Envy se redressa légèrement et regarda Edward, il dormait. Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'il dormait. Les jambes recroquevillés et les bras contre son torse. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus Envy c'était le visage d'Edward. Il gardait toute son innocence malgré ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Envy fit passer ses doigts dans la chevelure du blond. Celui-ci eut un mouvement dans son sommeil avant de se mettre à trembloter. Envy se leva, alla chercher une couverture dans une armoire et la mit sur le corps d'Edward en plus de la couette.

L'homonculus jugea qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'habille et il alla récupérer ses vêtements autour du lit avant de s'habiller. Il se pencha ensuite sur le lit pour observer le visage d'Edward. Il eut un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était si beau. Envy lui bougea les bras avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller et observa la marque qu'il lui avait faite…il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mutiler ce corps à son aisance. C'était quand même dommage de mutiler un corps pareil, mais il voulait entendre les cris d'Edward. Savoir quelle voix il aurait **à** ce moment. Si elle serait plus merveilleuse que lorsqu'il arrive au septième ciel.

Voir son corps se contorsionner sensuellement sous la torture. Voir les perles vermeilles qu'était le sang du blond. Voir la souffrance sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Envy passa sa main sur le visage du blond et un sourire carnassier étira son visage.

Envy eut une idée, haussa les épaules et laissa Edward tout seul. Il ferma la porte à clé avant de descendre. Il devrait malheureusement attendre pour pouvoir réellement mettre son plan a exécution. Au moins il pourrait encore profiter du corps d'Edward d'une autre façon pendant ce laps de temps.


	7. Ceci explique cela

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple : Greed/Al

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Ceci explique cela**_

Alphonse ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de gorge. Il se souvint qu'Envy l'avait étranglé et il passa sa main sur sa gorge. Il laissa échapper un soupir et leva les yeux pour voir Greed qui le regardait**,**inquiet. Alphonse leva le pouce.

- Je vais bien !

Greed lui fit un léger sourire, Alphonse se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle**s** de l'avarice. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que le châtain n'éclate d'un rire nerveux avant de tourner la tête et de se lever. Il ne pouvait accepter ses sentiments. Il avait 15 ans. C'était un adolescent et cet homme…en avait au moins 30 physiquement… Non, Alphonse refusait de se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Et puisqu'il devait se refuser **à** cela. Il devait se refuser aux gestes qu'il avait **avec** le brun et **ce** dès maintenant.

1 semaine plus tard

Alphonse était dehors dans la neige. Habillé d'un gros manteau, de bonne**s** bottes, de gants, d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet. Que lui avait mis Greed. Et ses gestes lui avaient fait mal. Le contact de la peau de l'avarice sur la sienne était sublime. Il aurait voul**u** sentir ses lèvres à cet instant. Mais il avait prit une bonne résolution et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

L'adolescent était simplement assi**s** dans la neige, à observer les nuages, le ciel, la neige sur les toits des maisons. C'était magnifique, une vraie carte de Noël. Il ne manquerait plus que les flocons de neige pour que **ce** soit vraiment magnifique. En pensant à ça. Il se rendit compte que c'était bientôt Noël. Sa première pensée fut :

_-Il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Greed !_

Mais il se ressaisit. C'était malvenu qu'il trouve un cadeau pour Greed surtout qu'il l'évitait le plus possible. Malheureusement pour lui, plus il s'éloignait de l'avarice, plus il voulait sentir le contact de son corps.

Alphonse entendit des bruits de pas qui vinrent perturb**er** ses pensées. Il faisait très froid, et pourtant il pouvait voir une personne ne port**ant** pas de chaussure, **mais qui ayant **une mini**-**jupe. Il pouvait voir **que** cette même personne ne port**ait** qu'un simple haut très court. **Un flash vint l'empêcher de voir** et **il** cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de remarquer que la personne qu'il avait devant lui, n'était autre qu**'**Envy.

Alphonse se leva d'un bond et dévisagea avec attention le vert, qui lui répondit avec un sourire carnassier avant d'entrer dans le Devil's Nest. Sans savoir pourquoi le châtain le suivit dans le bâtiment.

-Bonjour Envy ! S'écrièrent les habitués.

- Pitié, Envy, ne détruis pas mon bar ! Fit Greed en se dirigeant vers l'envie.

Alphonse fut choqué, Greed ne le voyait même pas. C'était comme-ci sa présence n'avait plus lieu d'être quand Envy était là et ça lui donnait un coup de poing au cœur. Le châtain s'approcha des deux homonculus.

- Je ne le détruis pas, je songe à refaire la déco...

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais laisse mon bar tranquille !

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Absolument tout !

-T'inquiète pas Greed…je suis venu pour m'…que tu t'excuses ! Je suis trop charitable je sais. Annonça le vert avec, néanmoins, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me fais marrer Envy ! Toi ? Charitable ? Fit le brun en se dirigeant vers son comptoir.

Envy s'approcha du comptoir et se pencha vers lui. Alphonse fut presque jaloux que l'envie soit si sexy.

-Parlons de ce que tu dois faire pour moi veux-tu ? Fit Envy avant de faire signe au brun de se rapprocher de lui.

Le brun le fit avec un soupir. Alphonse observa sans un mot. Subitement Greed eut un sourire et attrapa la main d'Envy avant de le faire le suivre et de le faire monter à l'étage. Le châtain se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait laissé échapp**er** Greed. Pourquoi il avait fait des chichis avec la différence d'âge. Envy venait d'obtenir l'avarice et il avait encore son frère entre ses griffes. L'envie lui volait décidément tout.

Le châtain se releva, se dirigea vers les escaliers et les grimp**a**. Et si Greed disait « Ne cours pas ou tu vas tomber » à Envy ? **Un frisson de terreur le parcourut.** Il se décida à ne pas laisser Greed lui échapper, mais il devrait surtout lui **imposer** des limites. Alphonse arriva en haut, il avança dans le couloir, sans un bruit, et s'arrêta devant la chambre de l'avarice.

- Greed ! Donne-la**-**moi de suite ! Annonça la voix d'Envy.

-Sois pas aussi pressé ! Marmonna l'avarice.

- Ben si ! Justement ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ? Que monsieur veuille bien donner de sa personne.

Alphonse eu un hoquet de surprise

-AIE !

-C'est bon, sois pas douillet en plus ! Soupira Envy.

-C'est juste que t'es vraiment violent quand tu veux quelque chose. Tellement violent, que tu m'as fait vachement mal. Mais tu sais, il faut prendre le temps d'attendre pour que ça soit plus...attrayant ! Expliqua la voix de Greed.

-Arrête de causer !

Alphonse fixa la porte sans la voir, les yeux écarquill**és**.

- Tu veux toujours passer à l'acte trop vite ! Soupira Greed. C'est ça que je n'aime pas avec toi !

Alphonse put entendre un bruit de ressort sur lesquelles on vient de se poser lourdement. Il prit une mine horrifi**ée** et avança sa main vers la poign**ée**. Il hésita quelques secondes. Ouvrir cette porte et oser se montrer à Greed. Lui prouver qu'il était encore là. Qu'il l'aimait et se foutait de la différence d'âge, o**u** laisser Greed avec quelqu'un qui était beaucoup mieux adapté à ses besoins, **ou** juste rester pour savoir s**'**il aurait toujours ses chances après ça ?

-C'est bon ? T'es content ?

La voix de Greed le sortit de ses pensées et il tendit l'oreille

-Plutôt satisfait. Susurra la voix d'Envy

Nouveau bruit de ressort.

- Et là ? Ca te suffit ? C'est bon ? Tu as assez ? Demanda Greed exaspéré.

Alphonse soupira, il baissa la tête avant de fixer cette foutu poignée. Au moins, se disait-il, ça ne semblait pas plaire à l'avarice. (1) Alphonse soupira et se détourna de cette porte pour descendre les escaliers. Et il se mit même à courir. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Greed lui conseiller de faire attention et son cœur se brisa complètement. Il se demandait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Le châtain se dirigea vers la chaise qu'il avait quittée et se laissa tomber dessus, triste, effondré, abattu. Même s**'**il pensait avoir eut une légère chance. Envy était…et bien il l'ignorait, mais il le trouvait bien plus attirant que lui, et Greed devait penser la même chose. Alphonse resta donc assit sur cette chaise, fixant les escaliers en attendant.

Enfin, après une heure, longue, des pas se fi**rent** entendre dans les escaliers. Envy et Greed se souriaient en descendant les escaliers.

-Merci Greed ! Tu es vraiment trop sympa d'avoir fait ça pour moi ! Je croyais pas que tu serais le faire dans de tel**les** condition**s**.

- Écoute, je suis quand même toujours prévoyant ! Tu sais que je suis doué dans toutes les situations ! Fit Greed avec un air fier de lui.

- C'est ça écrase ! Fit Envy en rigolant avant de pousser Greed dans les escaliers.

Le brun se réceptionna trois marches plus bas et annonça qu'il allait faire un tour dehors, en désignant une cigarette. Alphonse attendit que l'homme de son cœur soit partit pour se lever et se diriger, peu sûr vers Envy qui **s**'était installé à un tabouret au comptoir.

-Lâche-le ! Fit Alphonse.

- Pardon ? Répondit Envy en écarquillant les yeux.

Il y avait de la détermination dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Envy s'en étonna.

-Tu parles d'Edward ? Interrogea Envy avec un sourire sadique.

Alphonse eut un sursaut. Trop jaloux, il avait presque oublié Edward. Il secoua malgré tout la tête. Envy le dévisagea avec attention et étonné.

-Laisse Greed en paix !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Envy en remarquant que Greed était rentré.

- Parce que Greed est à moi ! Annonça Alphonse en regardant Envy dans les yeux.

- Tu es amoureux ? Demanda le vert avec un large sourire.

Alphonse hocha la tête. Envy sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers Greed qui n'avait rien entendu à la discussion et il l'embrassa avec passion. Alphonse regarda effaré Greed répondre au baiser et serrer l'envie contre lui à l'aide de son bras. Le châtain regarda la scène avec l'envie de pleurer. L'envie de crier.

-Dis…t'aurais pas envie ! Fit Envy d'un ton sensuel en faisant glisser son doigt sur le cou du brun.

- Si tu me le proposes ! Fit Greed avec un léger sourire.

- NON ! Cria Alphonse.

Les deux homonculus regardèrent Alphonse étonné**s**. Le châtain parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait du brun et lança un regard à Envy qui prit le malin plaisir à se coller plus amplement contre le corps de l'avarice. Alphonse serra les poings et regarda Greed dans les yeux.

-Je…Je m'en fou**s** de la différence d'âge ! S'écria Alphonse.

Envy dévisagea le châtain alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

-Je…Je sais que je **ne** suis pas aussi attirant qu'Envy et que tu as certainement envie de coucher avec lui, là, maintenant !

- Oui ! Fit Greed en haussant les épaules.

- Mais…moi…je t'aime !

Greed relâcha Envy qui s'éloigna de quelque**s** pas du brun.

-C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire…y a quelqu'un dans ce bas monde qui m'aime ? S'étonna Greed.

- Ca semble si bizarre ? Demanda Alphonse en s'approchant du brun.

- Oui. Très bizarre ! Annonça Greed en faisant passer son bras derrière la taille d'Alphonse et le rapprochant de lui.

Alphonse l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant que Greed ne puisse le faire. Bien sûr l'avarice répondit au baiser de l'adolescent avec ardeur. Le baiser s'arrêta après quelques secondes intenses.

-Mais…je ne te donnerais pas mon corps ! Annonça Alphonse.

- Comme tu voudras ! Assura Greed.

Alphonse sourit à l'avarice avant de tourner la tête vers l'envie.

-Libère Edward !

- Jamais ! Et tu vas même m'aider à le faire souffrir ! Annonça Envy en montrant des photos d'Alphonse avant de partir en courant et dans un grand rire accompagné d'un grand « Au revoir Envy » **de la part des autres personnes présentes dans le bar.**

- Comment il a eu ça ? Demanda Alphonse.

- C'est moi qui lui ai donné…tout à l'heure ! Annonça Greed.

- Tu as des photos de moi ? S'offusqua l'adolescent.

- Ben oui ! Fit l'avarice comme **si** c'était normal.

- Greed…j'aimerais aller là où se trouve Edward !

L'avarice relâcha le châtain. Il secoua la main.

-Je ne t'emmène pas dans un endroit pareil. C'est horrible ! Il y a plein d'homonculus sanguinaire…et Envy te hai**t** !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Vous n'avez pas un chef ? Qui l'empêcherait de faire ça…

- Le problème c'est que…c'est Envy notre chef ! Leur…chef.

- Ah bon… ? Fit Alphonse horrifié.

- Pas avant…vient, je vais t'expliquer.

Greed emmena Alphonse à l'étage, et dans sa chambre, il laissa le gamin s'installer librement et soupira avant de lui jeter un regard.

Flash Back « POV » Greed.

Je m'étais rendu chez Dante. Un peu après t'avoir laissé avec Martel. Quelque chose me disait que je ne reviendrais pas vivant. Je pensais que Roa et Dolchatte était déjà mort, comme toutes les autres chimères. Après la trahison de Kimbley. J'avais donc été chez Dante. Le sol était couvert de marque d'alchimie qui prouvait que quelqu'un **s**'était battu ici. Ca m'inquiétait un tout petit peu.

J'avais regardé autour de moi avec une certaine crainte. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé. J**'ai **remarqué le corps de Dante au sol. Elle était ouverte. En deux. Un peu plus loin, il y avait du sang qui semblait provenir des escaliers. J'avais grimpé ses escaliers, inquiet. Arrivé sur le palier, je **tombai** un autre corps. La femme n'était pas morte. Elle suffoquait alors qu'Envy, accroupi à côté d'elle, dessinait avec son sang.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

- Ah Greed…j'ai sauvé tes chimères. Je reprends le flambeau ! Annonça Envy en effaçant son dessin.

Après ses mots, il se leva et posa sa main pleine de sang sur moi, sur ma joue.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de **te** rallier **à moi** mais je te garderais à l'œil. Me dit-il en traçant une larme avec le sang.

- Envy…tu…

- Je l'ai tu**é** ! Je suis leur chef ! Tes chimères ne risqu**ent** plus rien !

- Envy…je…merci ?

- De rien !...Je viendrais juste chercher ton aide des fois…et puis…je vois Edward qui vient par ici pour récupérer son cher petit frère.

Je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il me désignait et quand je concentrais à nouveau mon regard sur lui, il y avait de la cruauté et de la détermination qui remplaçait cette espèce d'hésitation et de malaise dans ses yeux.

- Tu vas aller à sa rencontre, il ne doit pas rentrer ici ! Et rend-lui donc son frère !

- Si tu veux… Lui dis-je.

Tu veux sans doute toute l'histoire en détail ? Oui ? Ne te vexe pas alors !

Je descendais quelque marche avant de me tourner vers lui. Il observait sa main ensanglantée sans un mot.

- J'accepte à une condition. Lui dis-je.

- Tu es encore là ? Que veux-tu ?

- Tu me laisserais profiter de ton corps ?

Il me dévisagea avec un air effaré sur le visage. Il grogna attrapa le corps de Dante et me le jeta dessus. Je l'évitais aisément, il soupira, hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner de moi. J' haussais les épaules avant de tourner également les talons et de me diriger vers la porte et sortir. Là je voyais ton frère. Je lui annonçais que j'allais le mener à toi et il accepta de me suivre des plus suspicieux.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et c'est là que Martel te libérait et que je repartais avec elle.

Fin Flash Back « POV » Greed

Alphonse dévisagea Greed sans un mot. Il avait tout écouté sans parler. Sauf pour dire à Greed qu'il voulait tout savoir en détail. Et ça l'avait peut-être un peu dégoût**é** mais Greed était comme il était et Alphonse l'aimait tel quel. Le châtain secoua la tête, un peu dérouté.

- Donc…Envy est votre chef parce qu'il a tu**é **l'ancien…et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

- Bah c'est Envy…un coup de tête ? Le besoin de se défouler ? La folie des grandeurs ? Qu'en sais-je.

Alphonse hocha la tête avant de se lever. Greed l'observa en silence.

- Je vais aller me prendre une douche ! Annonça le châtain.

- Je peux venir avec ?

- NON ! S'écria Alphonse.

- Okay, Okay…il te v**a** très bien ce bonnet !

Alphonse se rendit compte qu'il portait encore ses bottes, son écharpe, son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet. Il **s**'était étonné d'avoir chaud, mais sans plus. Le châtain posa ses lèvres sur celle de Greed et fila dans sa chambre pour se prendre des vêtements. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et ferma à clé avant de se déshabiller. Il pensa au faite qu'il devait toujours trouver un cadeau pour Greed, mais il ignorait ce que l'avarice aimait. Il se mit à réellement réfléchir à un cadeau adapté en ôtant ses couches de vêtement.

Une fois nu, toujours en réfléchissant, et un peu comme un zombie, il se dirigea dans vers la douche. Il avait comme l'impression de geler sur place. Sur cette impression, il ferma la porte vitrée et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau chaude. Il ne fit pas gaffe au faite que l'eau brûlante lui brûl**ait** légèrement la peau, il profita seulement de la chaleur qu'elle lui donnait. Chaleur dont il avait besoin. Il profita longuement de l'eau avant de la couper pour se laver.

Le froid le rattrapa trop vite et il décida de ne pas se laver les cheveux pour pouvoir ravoir le cocon chaud plus rapidement. A cette pensée, il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau encore une fois et poussa un soupir de bien être quand l'eau l'aspergea. Il resta environ cinq minutes sous l'eau avant de la couper et d'en sortir. Il s'essuya, tentant de récupérer un peu de chaleur en vain. Il s'habilla en vitesse avec le pyjama bien chaud que lui avait acheté Greed. Puisqu'il n'avait pas à travailler aujourd'hui, il allait paresser dans son lit.

Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'installa sous les couvertures. Il s'endormit et fut réveillé par Greed qui lui tendait à manger. Alphonse eut un sursaut avant de remercier le brun en prenant le plat.

- Tu es malade ? Demanda le brun.

Alphonse porta sa main à son front mais fut arrêter par l'avarice qui plaça, avant lui, sa main sur le front du châtain. Le contact électrisa Alphonse qui en eut un frisson avant de poser sa main sur celle de Greed pour qu'il ne l'ôte pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air **d'avoir** de la fièvre. Annonça l'homonculus.

Alphonse observa son aîné sans un mot. Il finit par relâcher la main de Greed et de se mettre à manger. Le brun récupéra sa main et s'installa sur le coin du lit pour observer Alphonse. Une fois le repas fini, le châtain tombait encore de sommeil. Mais il attendit sagement dans le lit que Greed ramène le plat. Il attendit aussi qu'il revienne mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Il se leva alors, lentement, du lit et sortit de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers les escaliers et les descendre sans bruit.

- …Je **ne **sais pas…t'es peut-être trop cruel avec Edward…je veux dire…S'éleva la voix de Greed.

Alphonse s'approcha, se doutant que le brun parlait avec Envy. Mais il remarqua après, qu'il discutait au téléphone. Le châtain attendit.

- Je **ne **dis pas ça…

Greed se tut pour écouter son interlocuteur. Il remarqua Alphonse et lui adressa un sourire.

- Non Al est là…je te conseille juste de le marquer au fer rouge. Dit le brun.

Et sur ses mots, il coupa la conversation. Il s'approcha du châtain et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Dis…tu viendrais dormir avec moi ? Demanda Al.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Greed.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Un bras sous les omoplates l'autre sous les genoux et l'emmena dans la chambre, il l'installa dans le lit, ôta ses chaussures et sa veste avant de venir s'allonger près du Châtain qui s'installa confortablement, utilisant les pectoraux de Greed comme oreiller, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

(1) Passage fait en collaboration avec Harukane.


	8. Du sang et des larmes

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple : Greed/Al

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Du sang et des larmes.**_

Edward haletait encore. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Il avait e**u** du mal à supporter la cadence d'Envy, c'est-à-dire. Faire 5 fois l'amour en deux heures à peine. Et de toute manière qu'il refuse ou pas c'était la même chose. Un viol ou qu'il soit consentant, ça ne gênait pas Envy.

Il était parti, il y a environ dix minutes, justement, pour soi-disant, passer un coup de fil. Edward se redressa dans le lit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Envy lui offrit un sourire avant de s'approcher vers lui, les mains dans son dos.

- Tu pourrais te mettre à quatre pattes à terre ? Demanda Envy avec un ton qui sous-entendait un ordre.

Le blond le dévisagea une seconde. Il soupira et se leva pour se mettre à quatre pattes à terre. Il ne lui lança même pas un regard. Se doutant de ce qu'allait faire Envy. Mais ce fut tout autre. Il sentit une douleur brutale sur sa fesse gauche. Comme une brûlure. Il poussa un cri avant de vouloir se relever mais Envy le maintint au sol un moment avant de le libéré. Edward tourna la tête vers Envy et remarqua qu'il avait un tisonnier avec un cycle incandescent au bout.

- En…Envy ! Fit Edward dans un gémissement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Envy avec un léger sourire à tendance sadique.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le blond.

Envy lui répondit par un sourire avant de le faire se forcer à se lever et de le mettre sur une chaise. Le blond lança un regard effaré à l'homonculus avant de tenter de se relever. Malheureusement Envy le maintenait contre le dossier de la chaise. Edward tentait tant bien que mal de se dérober à la force du vert mais pas moyen. Il eut un hoquet lorsque l'homonculus lui ôta ses menottes. Ca ne fut qu'une fausse joie car, l'envie, le força à mettre les bras derrière le dossier de la chaise avant de les attacher à nouveau.

- Je reviens ! L'informa Envy avant de partir.

Edward tentait vainement de faire s'entrechoquer ses mains. Tant pis si il lui avait dit qu'il resterait auprès de lui. Hors de question de se laisser torturer sans rien faire. La brûlure qu'il avait sur la fesse le faisait souffrir mais il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de focaliser la douleur ailleurs. Rien n'y faisait. Il eut un sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il dévisagea Envy avec haine. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et jeta un sac sur le lit. Un sac blanc avec une croix rouge. Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'autant plus fort sous la peur et la douleur. Quelque chose disait à l'alchimiste que si il avait prit une trousse de soin, il allait être bless**é** sérieusement. Ses yeux étaient posés sur cette trousse avec une certaine crainte et un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Envy s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Edward, celui-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, il ne comprenait pas le geste d'Envy mais il n'allait pas se défaire du doux contact de la peau d'Envy sur lui. Juste après, sans crier gare, il sentit des ongles profond**s** s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Edward étouffa, aussi bien qu'il pouvait, un cri. Il ferma quand même les yeux sous la douleur.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je croyais… Commença Edward.

Mais il fut coupé par une douleur subite au ventre. Comme un coup de poing. Edward eut le souffle coupé par la même occasion, il cracha même un peu de sang.

- Tu croyais ? L'encouragea Envy d'un ton froid.

Après sa phrase, Envy lécha le sang au coin de sa bouche. Edward grogna, pour lui, au vu de la situation, ce que faisait Envy n'était plus que du théâtre, il n'avait plus rien à faire de lui. Tournant ses poignets dans tout les sens dans l'espoir vain que ses paumes de mains se touche**nt**.

- Je croyais que je te satisfaisais ! Annonça Edward d'une petite voix.

- Il est une chose de se satisfaire du besoin charnel. Il en est une autre de pouvoir te torturer. Annonça Envy avec un sourire et un ton froid.

Edward se figea et **r**ouvrit les yeux pour observer le visage dur et froid de l'homonculus, bougeant toujours les mains pour qu'elle se touche. Edward avait du mal à comprendre les motivations de l'homonculus mais après tout il ne pouvait comprendre quelqu'un comme Envy qui se satisfaisait de la douleur d'autrui.

- Pourquoi tu bouges tes mains ? Tu veux partir ? Demanda Envy d'un ton trop froid.

Edward n'osa plus bouger du tout, le souffle court. Envy shoota dans le ventre du blond, tout en mettant sa main sur le haut de la chaise pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Le blond suffoquait à nouveau à cause du coup. Comme la dernière fois il avait craché du sang. A nouveau Envy le lécha avec des coups de langue sensuelle, en venant à lécher ses lèvres par instant, provoquant des frissons d'extases chez le blond malgré la situation ambiguë. En réalité, le blond ne comprenait même pas comment la langue d'Envy pouvait autant l'excité alors qu'il savait que le vert allait encore le torturer.

Quand le vert cessa de le lécher, Edward l'observa se diriger vers son bureau qui contenait des centaines d'armes différentes. Le vert revint avec un clou. Petit. Edward préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'allait en faire l'homonculus. Edward savait seulement qu'Envy était derrière lui.

Il sentit malgré tout le clou sur sa peau. Et puisqu'il avait ferm**é** les yeux, son sens du toucher c'étant développé, Edward se doutait que la douleur serait pire, mais il préférait avoir une douleur plus grande que voir le visage d'Envy, dur, froid, cruel. La pointe grattait légèrement sa peau, ce n'était pas horrible. Edward se doutait que le pire serait à venir. Le vert avait déjà fait glisser le clou jusqu'à l'intérieur du coude du blond quand Envy enfonça légèrement le cou dans son corps et malgré tout il continua son chemin. La douleur était pareille à plusieurs coups de couteau.

- J'en ai marre…que tu me mentes. Annonça Envy avant d'enfoncer le clou du plat de la main et de faire sortir un bref cri de douleur de la part d'Edward.

Edward haletait, les yeux toujours fermés. Il n'y eut plus rien pendant longtemps. Plus de blessure, plus de contact avec Envy. Il pouvait juste l'entendre bouger. S'affairer dans la pièce. Ou une fois ou deux sortir de la pièce. Quelque chose disait à Edward de garder ses yeux fermés, ne pas chercher à savoir ce que faisait le vert. Ca lui permettrait de mieux supporter la douleur. Le blond ignorait aussi combien de temps passait, il se sentait juste engourdi au niveau des bras et des jambes.

Il repensait aux mots du vert. « J'en ai marre que tu me mentes » Dans sa conscience, Edward ne pouvait que se dire qu'il n'allait pas se laisser bêtement torturer au bon plaisir du vert. Il n'allait pas souffrir mille morts pour le plaisir d'Envy. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive. Et pourtant, il savait que le vert avait besoin de lui. La question s'imposa bêtement à lui. Serait-il partit ? Ou es-ce qu'il se serrait contenter de fuir cette chambre et seulement de s'éloigner d'Envy.

Il sentit au bout de ce qu'il aurait défini comme au moins deux heures les mains d'Envy sur son corps. Près de l'épaule là où le clou était enfoncé. Il put sentir qu'Envy cherchait à le lui retirer. Le contact d'un ongle sur sa peau le faisait penser ainsi et aussi, rapidement, la douleur qui réapparaissait, le clou étant ôté. Edward n'avait rien fait il avait contrôl**é** la grimace qui avait faillit se montrer sur son visage et avait réussi à s'empêcher de gémir. Le liquide glissait avec douceur sur son corps. Il pouvait le sentir, c'était désagréable.

- Tu dors ? Interrogea Envy.

Son haleine submergea Edward qui eut un mouvement instinctif de vouloir la langue d'Envy. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Il faut que j'aille travailler…je te laisse avec Lust. Lui annonça Envy.

Edward crispa ses mains. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec un autre homonculus qu'Envy. Quand Edward entendu la porte se fermer, il se figea. Il ne comptait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne comptait pas la voir. Il se souvint que c'était la troisième fois que la femme le voyait nu et un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Edward savait qu'il devait attendre sept heures au moins. Il était fatigué, et il pouvait se souvenir qu'il avait pass**é** la nuit avec le vert à faire ce que bon lui semblait. Le blond finit par réussir à s'endormir malgré la douleur à son fessier et la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était. Il fut réveillé par une main douce et rassurante. Une main avec laquelle il aimait le contact. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans une situation aussi désagréable.

- Ouvre les yeux Edward ! Ordonna Envy les lèvres proches de celle du blond.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Ouvre les yeux ou je te coupe les paupières ! Menaça le vert.

Edward ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut tout en écarquilla les yeux. Il remarqua que Lust était partie mais aussi des photos de Alphonse et le sourire d'Envy. Il ignorait comment le vert avait eut des photos d'Alphonse. Edward ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Alphonse qu'il avait malheureusement gomm**é** de ses pensées depuis un moment et il s'en voulu. Il eut un hoquet et eut du mal à retenir ses larmes d'avoir oublier son frère. Edward leva piteusement le regard vers Envy. Le suppliant des yeux. Il remarqua que le vert avait une cigarette en main. Allumée et fumante. Edward se demanda un instant si Envy fumait. Si c'était la raison de pourquoi il avait un**e** cigarette en main. Le blond remarqua un briquet et un paquet de cigarette sur le bureau et visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait de ses cigarettes.

Le vert se pencha sur lui et lui caressa la cuisse droite. Edward apprécia ce contact et sentit des pulsions l'animer. Les mêmes pulsions qui l'avaient anim**é** pendant une semaine et qu'il aimait, les pulsions qui lui faisaient encore oublier son frère. Des pulsions qu'il haïssait par moment. Le blond se crispa avant de pousser un cri quand une brûlure se fit ressentir sur sa cuisse. Il observa sa cuisse et remarqua qu'Envy le brûlait avec la cigarette. Les larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Edward à cause de la douleur, des photos d'Alphonse qui l'obsédait et surtout parce qu'il avait cru que Envy était mieux que ça. Parce qu'il avait mis sa confiance en Envy et qu'il la brisait en lui faisant ça. Envy observa ses larmes un moment avant d'ôter la cigarette de la cuisse du blond et de retourner à son bureau.

Le blond n'avait plus rien à faire de ce qui se passait, il ne voyait même plus rien à cause des larmes, des hoquets secouaient son être. Edward remarqua à travers ses larmes qu'Envy revenait avec un briquet. Le vert passa le briquet à proximité de la chair d'Edward le brûlant. Le blond serra les dents mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en sentant quelque chose entrer dans le bas de son dos. Quand Envy le retira, Edward tenta de voir ce que c'était avant de voir avec horreur que c'était un bout de verre couvert de son sang.

Envy fit un sourire à Edward avant de se diriger encore une fois vers son bureau et de poser ses objets de torture sur le bureau et de revenir avec de la nourriture. Edward aurait été capable de se laisser mourir de faim en cet instant. Il aurait été capable de s'enfuir définitivement de ce lieu qu'il haïssait tant finalement. Edward lança un regard noir à Envy celui-ci ignora le regard. Il se contenta de lui tendre une fourchette où était piqué des pâtes fumantes.

Le blond tourna la tête. Envy serra le poing avant de le forcer à le regarder. Edward posa sur le vert un regard blasé. L'alchimiste ne pouvait que se douter de l'effet qu'aurait son regard sur Envy. Le vert poussa un grognement avant de lui pincer le nez pour lui forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut plus fort qu'Edward, la sensation d'asphyxier le força à ouvrir la bouche. Les larmes encore aux yeux. Envy lui mis la nourriture dans la bouche et mis sa main devant la bouche du blond pour l'empêcher de recracher. Edward fut donc forcé à manger. Pendant une longue demi-heure cette opération se répéta jusqu'à ce que l'assiette, peu remplie, soit vide.

Envy alla donc ramener l'assiette sur le bureau et revint avec un couteau. Edward laissa échapper un sanglot avant d'observer la lame du couteau, le sanglot était sortit seul, sans savoir pourquoi. Les réactions d'Envy étaient très opposées. D'un côté il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui et de l'autre… il se montrait cruel et froid. La lame s'enfonça dans sa cuisse et Envy lui ouvrit avec lenteur la cuisse. Edward regarda le sang sortir de son corps, les larmes redoublant alors que son visage affichait une grimace de douleur. Edward tira sur ses menottes pour tenter de les ôter. S'enfouir, se dérober à cette torture, c'est tout ce que désirait Edward.

La main d'Envy frôla son aine. Contact électrisant qui le fit frissonner. Malgré le couteau qui le tailladait toujours. Les lèvres d'Envy vinrent se poser avec lenteur sur son cou et il put sentir qu'il le lui mordillait avec lenteur alors que le couteau s'enfonçait plus profondément dans sa chair. Edward laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise quand Envy lui ôta le couteau et qu'il suça la chair de son cou dans le but de lui faire un suçon. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'aimer même si il voyait ce suçon comme une seconde marque qui prouvait qu'il appartenait, pareil à un objet, à Envy.

Le vert retira sa tête du cou d'Edward. Il observa un instant les larmes sur le visage du blond avant de regarder le couteau et de lécher le sang dessus. L'alchimiste le regarda faire avec une mine dégoûtée. Le vert lui offrait un sourire cruel et les larmes d'Edward réapparurent. Envy se pencha alors sur le blond, son haleine emplissant les narines du blond dont les larmes se remirent encore à redoubler à cause des sentiments qui lui tenaillait le cœur.

- Vas-y Edward ! Pleure ! Lui dit le vert.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du blond, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur son torse. Des tremblements de terreur l'animaient avec en plus les frissons de plaisir d'entendre la voix d'Envy de sentir son haleine, son contact.

- Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra t'aider car tu m'appartiens. Annonça Envy d'un ton cruel.

Et contre toute attente, Edward hocha la tête. Le blond savait. Il appartenait à Envy. Il se sentait comme son objet, comme son jouet, comme une souris dans les griffes d'un chat cruel. Oui, il appartenait de tout son être à l'homonculus. Il ne pouvait plus se libérer de l'emprise qu'il avait maintenant sur lui. Envy se redressa et alla chercher un autre couteau pour éviter de contaminer Edward avec sa salive et en revenant il posa son regard sur Edward, il l'observa. Edward ne le regardait pas, il avait son regard concentré sur sa cuisse. Il pleurait et ses cheveux lui retombaient sur les épaules. Le blond était tout en sueur et la chose qu'Envy remarqua le plus. La verge d'Edward était tendue. Envy ne put s'empêcher de sourire au vu de l'ambiguïté de la situation.

Envy resserra sa prise sur le manche du couteau et se pencha sur Edward. Il posa d'abord le couteau sur le ventre du blond puis il lui ouvrit rapidement une dizaine d'ouverture au ventre. Edward regardait le sang couler, la tête basse, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues. Envy jeta le couteau sur le bureau, avec rage, il observait Edward sans un mot. Il n'avait pas réellement put profiter des cris qu'il voulait entendre, mais il savait qu'Edward ne les lui donnerait pas, pas plus qu'il lui en avait donné aujourd'hui.

- N'essaye pas de t'enfuir. Je vais te soigner. Dit Envy d'un ton doux.

Edward releva piteusement la tête vers le vert, les joues mouillées, Envy les lui essuya avec douceur. Tout en lui semblait chercher à s'excuser de sa conduite à l'instant et sa semblait des plus étranges au blond et en même temps ça le rendait presque heureux. En réalité Envy se rendait compte que torturer Edward de la sorte ne lui apportait pas le plaisir qu'il obtenait en torturant d'autre personne. Edward n'était pas encore assez cassé à son goût. Certes il avait pleuré mais il était encore trop résistant pour crier comme Envy aurait voulut qu'il crie.

Envy détacha les poignets d'Edward avec douceur. Le blond observa ses poignets la vision embuée par ses larmes. Le blond se leva et donna un coup de poing dans une des photos d'Alphonse.

- Où as-tu eut ça ? S'écria presque Edward.

Se forçant à paraître le moins affligé possible.

- Greed ! Annonça Envy en observant le blond.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Envy s'approcha avec douceur du blond et posa sa main sur la joue de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci attrapa la main et l'observa sans un mot. Il ignorait ce qui se passait en ce moment dans son cœur. Il ressentait une passion étrange pour Envy. Une passion qui lui venait de ses contacts, de ses attentions et si Edward avait cru que Envy avait tout détruit, c'était l'inverse, il se sentait encore plus pris de passion pour Envy et maintenant il savait qu'il lui appartenait. Et quelque chose en lui annonçait que ça lui plaisait.

- Ça arrivera souvent ? Demanda Edward en observant son ventre qui saignait.

Envy récupéra sa main et prit la trousse de secours pour soigner le ventre du blond. Ne répondant pas à la question avant qu'il ai**t** finit de soigner Edward.

- Quand tu pleures, gémit et crie, tu es sublime. Qui ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi ? Demanda Envy.

- Ça arrivera souvent ? Interrogea à nouveau Edward.

- Non…Je préfère de loin obtenir ton corps. Répondit le vert.

Le blond hocha la tête avec lenteur. Il regarda ses propres mains, détachée**s**. Un peu d'alchimie et il pouvait partir, s'enfuir, espérer.

- Je t'ai dit que je resterais. Murmura le blond.

Il y avait pensé un court instant mais il savait que de toute manière Envy le rattraperait, que ça serait pire et que si il arrivait à s'enfuir, il ne pourrait plus profiter de ses contacts.

- Merci ! Souffla le vert.

Le blond baissa le regard et observa sa verge encore tendue à cause d'Envy. Le vert remarqua ce que regardait le blond et il s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Edward répondit au baiser et accrocha ses poignets autour de la nuque de l'homonculus avant de se presser contre lui. Un seul contact du vert arrivait à lui faire tourner la tête, perdre l'esprit et un contact trop prolongé à désirer sentir Envy en lui. Ce dernier n'était que tendresse, lui attribuant de douce caresse sur son corps nu et lui offrant un baiser doux auquel Ed répondait avec plaisir.

Envy allongeant avec douceur le blond sur le lit avant de grimper à califourchon sur lui et de poser de léger baiser sur son corps. Edward eut un soupir de bien être avant de faire glisser ses mains sous le haut d'Envy et de le lui ôter. Le vert sourit et pressa son torse nu contre celui d'Edward. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec douceur. Edward ôta le bas d'Envy ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps.

Envy soupira légèrement, il posa un baiser sur le suçon qu'il lui avait fait avant de se redresser légèrement pour aller prendre un préservatif dans son tiroir. Edward lui prit des mains et l'enfila sur la verge tendue du vert, l'incitant à venir maintenant. Envy s'étonna de la passion de l'alchimiste.

---

Edward se serra contre le vert. Il le regarda sans un mot attendant qu**'**Envy parle le premier. Mais il était trop occupé à l'observer.

- Je préfère…quand tu es brutal ! Annonça Edward sous le regard étonné du vert.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux te prendre quand je veux et comme je veux ? Je peux te violer ? Te battre ? Te torturer ? Demanda Envy exciter, après quelques secondes.

Edward laissa échapper un léger rire. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres du vert.

- Si tu veux ! Répondit le blond. Mais…pour la torture…Commença-t-il.

- D'accord…rarement ! Fit Envy avec une mine un peu déçue.

Edward lui tendit ses poignets et Envy se releva.

- J'ai décidé de t'emmener à Resembool comme cadeau de Noël ! Annonça Envy.

- Merci ! Répondit Edward.

Le vert lui tendit des vêtements et des menottes, avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se prépare.

- Je te laisse t'habiller, je vais préparer des affaires ! Annonça Envy.

L'alchimiste hocha la tête et prit les habits et les menottes avant que le vert ne parte. Le blond déplia les vêtement**s** et soupira blasé avant de les posés sous le radiateur et d'aller sous la douche. Il se lava de fond en comble, pour ôter le sang sécher et nettoyer une fois encore ses plaies. Edward sortit une fois propre et se sécha bien avant d'enfilé les habits et d'emprisonner ses mains aussi bien qu'il pouvait, s'aidant du lavabo pour fermer la dernière menotte. Il se tourna ensuite vers le grand miroir.

Edward s'observait dans une soubrette que lui avait donn**ée** Envy. Il était face au miroir. Dans ses cheveux détacher, trônait un serre tête de tissu blanc, ses poignets attachée était habiller de mitaines blanche, transparente et ornée d'arabesques fines. Sur sa cuisse gauche était attach**é** un petit nœud blanc et noir **à** froufrou, plus proche du genou que de la jupe, encore plus courte que celle d'Envy. Quand au haut, c'était une simple bande noir de dix centimètre de large rehaussé de blanc et avec des bretelles blanches. Au cou il avait un autre nœud semblable à celui qu'il avait sur la cuisse. Quand à ses chaussures c'était des sandales noires avec un talon de trois centimètres. Cette apparence gênait Edward. Mais puisque Envy avait eut la bonté de l'emmener à Resembool, Edward préférait être comme ça que nu.

Il pouvait voir quelques une des blessures que lui avait fait**es** Envy. Sur l'épaule la morsure qu'il lui avait faite. Sur l'intérieure du bras l'enfoncement du clou, sur la cuisse de chair un marque aux couteaux et sur son ventre toute une sorte de blessure peu profonde. Edward eut un sursaut en sentant une main sur son ventre. Des doigts glissèrent sur son cou et il laissa sa tête aller en arrière.

- Tu es magnifique ! Complimenta Envy en posant un baiser dans son cou.

Edward observa son cou dans le miroir, sur le côté droit on voyait clairement le suçon que lui avait fait Envy. Edward eut un soupir et tourna la tête vers Envy lui offrant ses lèvres. Le vert lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant que leur langue ne se rencontre et qu'ils échangent un baiser passionnel.

L'homonculus relâcha Edward, trop tôt au goût de l'alchimiste. Le vert alla chercher les valises et attrapa Edward par les menottes pour le tirer à sa suite. Le blond enchaîna le pas du vert et comme toujours, fut content que le pas du vert se mette à sa cadence pour les escaliers.

Envy fit rapidement sortir Edward de la maison et l'entraîna dans les rues couvertes de neiges. Il tombait des flocons. Le blond leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda la neige tomber. Il ne faisait pas gaffe au chemin, Envy le guidait. Il grelottait malgré tout. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la gare de Dublith et Edward fut gêné quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Envy le tira jusqu'au guichet où il prit deux billets pour Resembool avant de l'emmener sur le quai. Le train allait bientôt partir. Envy poussa donc le blond dans le train, ce dernier grimpa les trois escaliers sans difficulté malgré les talons qu'il portait et Envy monta à sa suite avant de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener dans un wagon qui était peu rempli.

Edward s'installa à la place que son amant avait choisie. Encore une fois les regards étaient concentrés sur lui. Edward grelottait et Envy le remarqua, il laissa tomber les valises et serra le blond contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre lui et grimpa même sur ses cuisses pour profiter d'autant plus de cette chaleur.

Envy le serra contre lui faisant glisser ses doigts sur le dos nu d'Edward. Caressant une marque qu'il lui avait fait**e** hier. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Envy. Le train démarra et Envy colla d'autant plus Ed contre lui. Le blond lui sourit légèrement. Envy l'embrassa dans le cou. Edward poussa un cri quand les ongles d'Envy entrèrent dans son ventre. Le peu de regard qui n'était pas tourné vers eux, furent braqués sur eux.

- S'il te plaît ! Murmura le blond.

Envy soupira et enfui seulement la tête dans le cou du blond, sans un mot. Se contentant de mordiller et lécher le cou qui s'offrait à lui par moment. Ils en eurent pour au moins trois heures de train et après ses trois heures. Quand le train s'arrêta. Edward se leva des cuisses du vert. Celui-ci se leva donc, attrapa les valises d'une main et les menottes d'Ed de l'autre. Il le fit sortir du train avec douceur avant de le tirer hors de la gare et de relâcher Ed pour le suivre jusque chez lui.

Le blond avançait en tremblant à cause du froid. Envy l'observait sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison de Winry et Pinako et Edward alla sonner à la sonnette avant de lancer un regard triste à l'envie qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit sur Winry.

- Ed ? Fit-elle étonnée.

- Je t'expliquerais ! Murmura Edward.

Envy se rapprocha du blond alors que Winry observait la tenue de l'alchimiste. Après une trop longue observation aux yeux des deux amants, la jeune femme les laissa entrer. Pinako arriva accompagné d'un homme.

- Edward ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je vous explique…Commença Edward avant de se figer en voyant l'homme.

Envy laissa tomber les valises, les yeux écarquiller avant de sauter au cou de l'homme en criant :

- Papa !


	9. Douleur vive

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai. Viol, torture.

Couple : Greed/Al Edvy

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Douleur vive.**_

Alphonse regarda le sang qui s'échappait de son doigt avec une mine de dégoût. La douleur l'avait d'abord foudroyé, dans un corps de métal il n'était plus habitué à la douleur et maintenant il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang, et ça l'écœurait. Le sang glissait de son doigt en un léger filet. Alphonse observa son doigt où les filets de sang commençaient à sortir d'un peu partout pour faire une longue traînée. Une goutte de sang tomba sur la table.

- Tu t'es blessé ? Interrogea Greed.

Alphonse leva la tête vers l'homonculus. Celui-ci lui prit avec douceur la main. Observant la blessure. Alphonse regarda le visage de l'avarice. Il aurait bien aimé lui ôter ses lunettes pour observer ses yeux améthyste.

- Tu t'es blessé avec quoi ?

Alphonse attrapa le cutter et le montra. L'agitant un peu. Le châtain eut un sursaut quand le brun mis son doigt en bouche pour lui sucer le sang. Quand l'avarice relâcha le doigt de l'adolescent, il haussa les épaules et expliqua.

- Vieille habitude.

Sur ces mots Greed força Alphonse à se lever et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Le châtain suivit le mouvement de l'homme car il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir aller contre la force de celui-ci. L'avarice fit entrer Alphonse dans la salle de bain et il alla chercher du désinfectant et un pansement. Alphonse garda le bras tendu en avant tandis que Greed le soignait.

Un tremblement anima son être et Greed le remarqua. Il termina de le soigner avant d'ôter sa veste et de la mettre sur le dos d'Alphonse qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le brun posa un baiser sur les lèvres du châtain et lui caressa la joue. Alphonse ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir le doux contact avant de faire un quart de tour pour se retrouver face à Greed et de venir se nicher contre son torse. Greed fut d'abord surpris de la réaction du châtain avant de le serrer avec douceur contre lui.

- Dis-moi…C'est où déjà ton village natal ? Interrogea Greed.

- Resembool !

- Ça te dirait d'y aller pour les fêtes ? Demanda Greed avec douceur.

- Oui ! Répondit Alphonse en hochant la tête.

Greed fit un léger sourire à Alphonse et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains.

-Va préparer tes affaires alors ! Qu'on parte !

- Là ? Maintenant ? S'étonna Alphonse.

- Bien sûr !

- Mais…je n'ai pas fini ton cadeau ! Geignit Alphonse.

- Il reste cinq jours avant Noël…tu as le temps…mais si tu préfères on part demain après-midi ! Proposa Greed.

- Non…c'est bon !...Partons maintenant, tu as raison ! J'ai le temps ! Annonça Alphonse avant de s'éloigner de Greed.

Le brun hocha la tête et laissa Alphonse aller faire ses valises tandis qu'il allait prévenir ses chimères et préparer lui aussi ses affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du Devil's Nest, une demi-heure plus tard. Greed sourit au châtain et vérifia qu'il était chaudement habillé. Réajustant son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la gare. Alphonse rougissait tout du long. Aussi bien devant le guichet car Greed ne lui lâcha pas la main. Le châtain décida donc d'entremêler leur doigt. L'avarice lui accorda un sourire en prenant les billets.

Ils sortirent tout deux sur le quai et se dirigèrent vers le quai 3. Le train devait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minute. Alphonse observait leur main entremêlée avec un léger sourire. Le train arriva un peu en retard et Greed et Al entrèrent dans le train. Greed portait les bagages d'Alphonse ainsi que les siens et cherchait après une place. Al s'installa à la place qu'avait choisie Greed. Celui-ci s'installa à côté du châtain et le regarda. L'adolescent s'étira et bailla.

-Tu es encore fatigué ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda Greed inquiet.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué ! Murmura Alphonse.

- Installe-toi à ton aise ! Je veillerais sur toi ! Annonça Greed d'un ton doux.

Alphonse lui fit un large sourire et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du brun laissant ses pieds dans le vide et attendit que le train démarre pour trouver le sommeil. Il arriva vite et l'avarice le surveilla, passant sa main dans les cheveux châtains.

Il le réveilla avec douceur quand le train arriva. Alphonse se réveilla en grognant, regarda autour de lui et se releva avec douceur avant de se lever. Greed se leva aussi, attrapa les valises et sortit, Al à sa suite. Ils quittèrent rapidement la gare et Greed suivit le châtain puisqu'il ignorait où habitait l'adolescent. Ils arrivèrent vite à destination et Alphonse alla sonner à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement.

-Surprise ! S'écria Alphonse.

- Alphonse ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Fit Winry.

Le châtain désigna Greed qui se rapprocha de lui.

-Il est avec moi ! Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu. Fit Alphonse.

- Ce n'est rien entre ! Dit Winry en se bougeant de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Alphonse entra et Greed à sa suite. Ils remarquèrent tout deux quelqu'un assit à la table. Cette personne se leva. Alphonse se figea et dévisagea cette personne mal à l'aise, se rapprochant de Greed pour obtenir sa protection.

-Que fais-tu ici Envy ?

- Et je te retourne la question ! Fit celui-ci avec un large sourire.

- J'accompagne Alphonse ! Annonça Greed.

Envy sourit. Greed faillit lui demander « Et toi ? » Mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'un bruit s'éleva dans les escaliers. Une silhouette apparut et se jeta sur Envy. La silhouette se pressa contre lui sensuellement.

-J'en peux plus de t'attendre, j'ai envie de toi ! J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi ! Soupira Edward dans son cou.

- Edward…Commença le vert.

- Tu as été cruel avec moi aujourd'hui ! Tu me dois bien ça ! Supplia Edward.

- Ed ! S'écria Alphonse.

Le blond tourna la tête et regarda Alphonse étonné d'abord puis il eut un sursaut s'éloigna d'un pas d'Envy et sauta sur Alphonse.

-J'aime cette vue. Soupira Envy.

Edward grogna et tenta de réajuster sa jupe alors que ses joues étaient rouges. Edward leva le regard vers Alphonse qui était plus grand que lui d'environ 3 centimètres malgré les talons qu'il portait.

-Al ! Al ! Je suis si content de te voir ! S'écria le blond.

- Ed…pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? Demanda le châtain.

- C'est…euh…Envy qui voulait ! Fit Edward gêné.

Alphonse dévisagea Envy un court instant mais eut un sursaut quand Envy s'approcha et attrapa Edward par la taille. Il posa un baiser dans son cou. Et tira un peu le blond contre lui.

-Tu veux toujours ? Demanda Envy d'un ton sensuel.

Greed se passa la main sur le visage et Alphonse foudroya Envy du regard alors qu'Edward s'empourprait. Le blond lança un regard à son frère qui avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ca le figea sur place et il fit un signe à Envy, levant la main pour lui demander d'arrêter. Le vert s'en étonna et il lança un regard à Alphonse tout en posant la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-Alphonse qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Demanda le blond, étonné.

Alphonse secoua la tête.

-Justement, il vient encore de dormir ! Annonça Greed en regardant Alphonse avec inquiétude.

- Ça va ! Annonça Alphonse à son frère puis à Greed.

Edward secoua la tête et leva les mains pour en poser une sur le front de son petit frère. Edward grimaça.

-Tu fais une légère fièvre ! Annonça Edward inquiet.

- C'est…C'est rien. J'ai juste mal à la tête ! Fit Alphonse doucement.

- Al, tu vas t'allonger et tout de suite ! Fit Edward d'un ton sec.

Alphonse grogna et tourna la tête vers Greed. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena jusqu'au divan et le força à s'allonger sous le regard de Winry, Pinako et d'un homme qu'Alphonse remarqua une fois allonger. Le châtain le désigna du doigt. Edward tourna la tête pour voir ce que désignait son frère alors qu'Envy se contentait de resserrer sa prise sur la taille du blond. Greed se figea et lança un regard à Envy.

-On dirait…Commença Greed.

- Un mot et je t'égorge ! Un mot et je t'ouvre de la gorge jusqu'à l'aine et j'accroche tes boyaux aux murs pour la déco. Ça devrait tenir environ 3 jours. Un mot et j'utilise ta pierre rouge pour retapisser la pièce. Un mot et je t'arrache la langue et je donne ton cœur en pâture au chien.

Greed dévisagea Envy avant de soupirer et de concentrer son regard sur Alphonse, sachant qu'Envy en serait capable.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Alphonse. Son visage me rappelle quelqu'un.

- C'est…Commença Edward.

- Hoenheim le lumineux ! Coupa Envy, crachant le nom.

- Il t'a encore repoussé ? Demanda Greed.

Envy relâcha Edward et s'avança vers l'avarice menaçant. Ce dernier ce mis en bouclier avant qu'Envy ne soit suffisamment proche que pour lui porter un coup.

-Envy ! Appela Edward.

Le vert tourna la tête au son de la voix et il dévisagea son amant. Celui-ci se tordit les poignets. Envy soupira et se tourna vers lui avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Ed ! S'écria Alphonse apeuré pour son frère.

A l'instant où il avait crié le nom de son frère. Envy prit le blond dans ses bras. Le serrant doucement contre lui, un bras sous les omoplates, l'autre sous les genoux. Edward lança un sourire à Alphonse lui faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres d'Envy comme pour le calmer. L'envie râla avant d'emmener Edward à l'étage.

Alphonse se releva en s'agrippant au bras de l'avarice. Celui-ci soupira avant de le repousser sur le divan. Le châtain lui lança un regard avant de tenter de se relever encore une fois. Greed voulu le repousser une fois de plus sur le divan mais Alphonse s'agrippa fort à son bras.

-C'est mon père ! Annonça le châtain en se levant.

Greed soupira et lança un regard à l'alchimiste qui faisait maintenant un pas en direction de l'homme blond. L'avarice se frotta la nuque en observant Alphonse avancer ou plutôt, en profitait pour observer ses fesses. Mais quand le châtain vacilla, il réagit au quart de tour et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se tape la nuque sur la table.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi tu essayes de te lever alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas ?! Tu veux quoi ? Tomber et te faire mal ?! Il se serait passé quoi se je t'avais pas rattrapé ? Hein ?!

- Non ! Je ne veux pas me blesser. Répondit Alphonse en se serrant contre Greed.

- Et vous ! On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda l'avarice de façon un peu sèche.

- Je recherchais mes fils ! Répondit simplement Hoenheim en posant son regard sur Al.

- Vous devez être très content vous les avez retrouvés…tous les trois !

- Je n'ai plus que deux fils. Le premier est mort ! Annonça Hoenheim puisque Greed semblait en savoir de trop.

Greed soupira et tourna Alphonse pour le rapprocher du fauteuil où le châtain prit place. Il lança un regard à l'avarice avant de s'allonger. Alphonse garda ses yeux grands ouverts pour observer Greed. L'avarice soupira et se pencha sur l'adolescent et il murmura à l'oreille d'Alphonse.

- Tu devrais dormir, au vu de tes cernes ! Lui conseilla l'avarice.

L'odeur de l'haleine de Greed submergea le châtain qui accrocha ses mains aux épaules de l'avarice pour l'embrasser. L'avarice répondit au baiser brièvement, si les lèvres d'Alphonse lui étaient plaisantes, il préférait de loin le savoir en bonne santé. Greed hocha la tête et posa sa main sur le front du châtain. Celui-ci lui accorda un sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

L'avarice soupira et se laissa tomber à côté du châtain. Il l'observa sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il dormait. Puis…il se leva et se dirigea vers Hoenheim. Celui-ci le dévisagea.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Fit le grand blond.

Greed ne répondit rien et sortit pour aller fumer et se détendre. Il s'adossa contre la maison pour fumer tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'on ouvre la porte et qu'on le rejoigne. Il ne regarda pas qui c'était. Le visage vers les nuages. Il sentit que la personne se laissait tomber à côté de lui. Greed sortit une autre cigarette et la tendit vers la personne pour la lui proposer. La main de la personne attrapa la cigarette et la regarda un instant avant de la mettre en bouche et de tendre la main pour lui prendre son briquet. L'avarice lui prêta et le récupéra dès que la cigarette fut allumée.

Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre un moment. Tirant chacun sur leur cigarette. Ne disant rien. Greed décida de casser la glace au bout d'un moment.

- Le revoir te fait vraiment du mal ! Dit l'avarice.

- Oui ! Soupira Envy en agitant la cigarette.

- Tu y avais cru ? Cette fois encore ? Demanda Greed en tournant la tête vers l'envie.

Le vert hocha la tête avant de l'appuyer contre la façade de la maison et de tirer sur la cigarette. Greed soupira et regarda l'horizon en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Edward s'occupe d'Alphonse. Annonça le vert.

- Mains libres ou attachées ? Interrogea l'avarice.

- Attachées !

Envy tira un coup sur la cigarette avant de la prendre dans ses mains et de l'observer comme-ci c'était un bâton de dynamite.

-Tu l'aimes ? Demanda l'envie.

- Alphonse ? Interrogea Greed.

- Oui…

- Je sais pas…je veux son corps…ça c'est sûr ! Répondit l'avarice.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le prends pas ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna le brun.

- Tu te sers, quittes à le menotté à un lit. Vit selon tes désirs. Selon ce que tu veux ! Annonça Envy d'un ton acide.

- Pourquoi dis-tu un truc pareil ? Interrogea Greed. Pourquoi je dois faire avec Al ce que tu as fait avec Edward. Et tu oses me dire que tu l'aimes. Tu parles d'amour mais toi amour ça veut dire que l'être aimé il faut le violer, le torturer, l'humilier.

- Je l'aime ! …Mais…Je suis l'envie et tu es l'avarice. Tu le sais non ? Nous vivons au gré de nos désirs. Si nous n'assouvissons pas nos désirs nous nous détruisons. Nous nous sentons mal. Regarde-toi, regarde-moi ! Nous ne sommes pas fait pour l'amour et encore moins pour le montrer. Nous ne pourrons jamais espéré échanger un amour correct avec quelqu'un. Il arrivera toujours un jour où tu désireras quelque chose d'autre qu'Alphonse, un jour où tu désireras plus d'hommes et de femmes à tes pieds. Et puisqu'ils te donneront leur corps, tu le prendras. Greed l'avarice. Et regarde-moi…Je voudrais toujours ce que les autres ont. J'ai Edward, certes. Mais il arrivera un jour où je voudrais un autre homme, un homme que quelqu'un d'autre aura. Un homme que je n'ai pas.

- Ce que tu dis est triste. Murmura Greed.

- Mais vrai…Malheureusement.

Envy remit la cigarette en bouche et observa ses mains sans un mot. Greed l'observa un moment avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur du vert qui tourna le regard vers l'avarice.

- Pourquoi tu as tué Dante ? Interrogea Greed.

L'envie grogna et shoota dans l'avarice avant de se relever. Il tira sur sa cigarette avant de la laisser à sa main. Le brun se releva également et dévisagea le vert. Envy ferma les yeux et secoua la tête le visage vers le sol. Le vert eut un sursaut quand Greed lui attrapa la main. Mais les deux se figèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hoenheim. L'homme regarda Envy les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu as tué Dante ?

- Tu écoutes aux portes ? Rétorqua Envy en se tenant le bras gêné.

- Dante est morte ? Répéta Hoenheim.

- Oui, elle est morte ! Bien sûr que je l'ai tué ! Et on se porte tous mieux sans elle ! Cracha Envy d'un ton acide.

- Vous ne lui aviez pas porté allégeance ? S'étonna Hoenheim.

- Si ! Répondit Greed à la place d'Envy qui fixait le sol.

Le vert se remit à fumer sa cigarette nerveusement, ses bras tremblants. Greed le regarda un peu inquiet.

- Et qu'as-tu donc fait à ton frère ? Interrogea Hoenheim.

- Mon…frère ? Parce que maintenant je suis ton fils peut-être ? S'écria Envy.

Il jeta la cigarette à terre et fit un pas vers Hoenheim, les larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux. La colère grandissant en lui. Greed eut l'instinct de l'attraper par la taille et se reçu un coup de coude de la part de l'envie, qui le fit vaciller et tomber au sol, Envy toujours dans ses bras. Le vert se déroba à l'étreinte du brun et se releva en grognant. Il se tourna vers Hoenheim.

- Je suis ton fils uniquement quand tu veux me faire la morale, tu ne vois qu'Edward, encore et encore. Annonça Envy énervé.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois.

- Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Edward en regardant Envy.

Le vert posa son regard sur le blond, il était encore énervé. Edward le remarqua et s'approcha avec précomptions d'Envy mais Hoenheim le retint.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Lui conseilla l'homme.

- Edward m'appartient ! Annonça froidement Envy.

- Edward n'est pas un objet. Rétorqua Hoenheim.

Le blond regarda son amant et son père un court instant avant de se dérober à la main d'Hoenheim et s'approcha d'Envy. Celui-ci l'attrapa violement et le colla à lui. Il releva la jupe du blond qui crispa ses mains sur une épaule du vert. Ce dernier désigna la marque en forme d'ourobouros.

- Tu vois bien qu'il m'appartient.

Hoenheim dévisagea Envy. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire sadique avant de faire glisser ses mains sous le haut d'Edward. Le blond se figea et tenta de se dérober aux caresses du vert pour la première fois depuis une semaine et demie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Edward d'un ton affolé.

Envy l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Un baiser violent qui aurait en temps normal fait tourner la tête à Edward. Le blond réussit tant bien que mal à repousser le vert mais sa lèvre saignait légèrement. Le blond fit quelques pas en arrière avant de tomber sur le sol à cause des talons aiguilles. Il poussa un cri à cause de la neige froide sur son corps. Envy dévisagea le blond.

- Hors de question…que tu fasses ça devant un public ! Se plaignit Edward.

- Comme-ci tu avais le choix, MON bel Edward. Fit Envy d'un ton froid.

Le vert s'approcha d'un pas du blond et Hoenheim s'interposa. Envy leva, blasé, le regard vers son père.

- Que me veux-tu ? Me repousser encore une fois ?

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Edward. Annonça le grand blond.

- Je le toucherais si je veux ! Annonça froidement Envy sans regarder Hoenheim.

- 'Vy calme-toi ! Conseilla Greed.

- Ta gueule ! Cria Envy à l'adresse de l'avarice.

Pendant le bref échange des deux homonculus, Hoenheim s'était abaissé et il venait de taper dans ses mains avant de les poser sur les menottes qui tombèrent. Cassées, disloquées, inutilisables.

- Mes menottes ! Râla Envy.

Edward se releva avec lenteur et rajusta sa jupe une fois debout. Hoenheim lui était déjà relevé et fit signe à Edward de retourner à l'intérieur. Le blond observa Envy qui semblait en colère. Greed restait éloigné du vert. Le blond soupira et se dirigea vers le vert, une fois encore.

- Edward ! Appela Hoenheim.

Le blond s'arrêta devant le vert et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homonculus. Il lui lança un regard doux en levant la main pour la poser sur la joue de l'envie.

- Calme-toi ! Fit Edward doucement.

Envy scruta sans un mot les iris de son amant. Iris profondes qu'il aimait voir. Envy fit passer sa main sur la joue du blond avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres entrouverte de son prisonnier. Malgré tout, une expression de douleur et de haine se lisait sur le visage d'Envy.

- Envy...calme-toi. J'ai froid...si on rentrait ? Si tu me réchauffais ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait une boîte de clou dans la chambre ! Tu veux te détendre ? Je t'offre mon corps ! Dit Edward d'un ton doux.

Edward lui prit doucement la main et l'attira à sa suite. Il s'arrêta juste devant son père, s'abaissa, attrapa ce qu'il restait des menottes pour les transmuter et emmena Envy à l'intérieur.

- Mon fils ! S'étonna Hoenheim.

Greed émit un rire avant d'écraser sa cigarette contre sa main et de la ranger dans son paquet avant de rentrer. L'avarice se dirigea presque automatiquement vers Alphonse pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours. C'était le cas. La respiration d'Alphonse était, cependant, un peu sifflante et ça inquiétait Greed qui se mit assit à côté de lui pour mettre sa main sur le front du châtain. Greed grogna, le front de l'adolescent était brûlant.

Hoenheim rentra dans la maison et s'approcha d'Alphonse sous le regard du brun. L'avarice surveillait Hoenheim plus qu'autre chose, comme-ci il aurait put faire quelque chose à Alphonse. Le téléphone sonna et Greed eut un sursaut puisque l'objet était non loin de lui. Winry arriva pour décrocher le téléphone. Elle se figea puis posa la main sur le combiné de téléphone.

- Greed ? Appela-t-elle sans savoir s'il y avait un Greed dans la pièce.

Le brun se leva et prit le téléphone, il colla le combiné contre son oreille.

- Oui ?

- Greed ! Appela Dolchatte un tout petit énervé.

L'avarice se doutait qu'Alphonse avait laissé le numéro de téléphone.

-Archer et Kimbley remette ça ! Annonça Dolchatte.

Greed râla et posa sa main sur le combiné.

- ! Appela Greed.

L'avarice attendit un moment avant que le vert n'arrive en grognant. Il dévisagea Hoenheim et sembla un moment être attrapé par la mélancolie.

-Tu pourrais demander à Pride de dire à cet imbécile d'Archer à Kimbley de me laisser tranquille moi et mon bar, mes chimères dedans ? Interrogea le brun blasé.

Envy cligna des paupières. Attrapa le téléphone, raccrocha et composa le numéro de la secrétaire de central. Le vert soupira en tapotant ses doigts sur le mur. Quand on décrocha. Envy laissa entendre un soupir blasé quand Sloth annonça :

-Juliette Douglass, Secrétaire du Généralissime King Bradley à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Sloth ! C'est moi !

- Envy ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? Tu as une idée pour la pierre philosophale ?

- Non…Y a Archer et Kimbley qui remette ça ! Nous sommes alliés à Greed maintenant. Même si ça vous offusque de ne pas le voir habiter avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas Pride qui leur demande de faire ça ! Annonça Sloth.

- D'accord…mais qu'il arrange cette histoire ! Dit Envy blasé.

- Bien, Envy ! Répondit officiellement Sloth.

L'envie soupira avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers Greed et hocha la tête.

-Merci ! Lui dit l'avarice.

Le polymorphe haussa les épaules et remonta. Greed se frotta la nuque avant de retourner voir Alphonse.


	10. Dismoi si c'est normal

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple : Greed/Al

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment un UA mais plutôt une histoire qui tourne au vinaigre grâce à quelques événements qui ne seront dit qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas un UA et ce qui se passe dans cette fic c'est « logique »

Note2 : Cette fic ce passe en deux temps. Un chapitre centré sur Alphonse ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible un chapitre sur Edward ou les personnes dans son univers et POV possible. Et ça en alternance.

Note3 : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Note4 : Grand merci à Matsuyama qui m'a aider pour une incohérence monstre dans ma fic.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Dis-moi si c'est normal.**_

Edward se réveilla avec l'aurore. Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière était trop aveuglante. Il attendit de bien s'habituer pour ouvrir un peu plus les yeux, jusqu'à les avoirs complètement ouvert. Il remarqua d'abord que les draps étaient tâchés de sang. Il remarqua son bras avec du sang coagulé dessus et il se souvint de la torture agréable d'Envy.

Flash Back POV Edward

Envy n'allait pas bien, j'avais jugé qu'il fallait mieux le laisser se détendre, tant pis si je devais souffrir. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, c'était étrange l'impression que j'avais eue en me rendant compte qu'il allait mal. Je l'avais alors emmener en haut. J'avais mis les morceaux de menottes sur la table de chevet avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. Envy me regardait sans un mot. Il semblait complètement ailleurs.

Je m'étais alors relevé, au bout d'un moment, étant incapable de le voir plus longtemps comme ça et approché de lui. Je me collais à lui avec douceur et il me serra contre lui avec au moins autant de douceur. J'embrassais avec douceur son cou et passait mes bras autour de sa taille appréciant le contact de sa peau.

-Ed, MON beau Edward. Murmura Envy à mon oreille.

- Je suis là ! Lui dis-je.

- Tu es toujours là ! Me dit-il avec un ton triste.

- C'est …mal ? Interrogeais-je inquiet.

- Non…ou…si…Je te fais du mal ! Me dit-il.

- Je…je m'en fous ! C'est pas grave ! Je veux être avec toi…Je…

Je taisais la fin de ma phrase. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire une chose pareille. Je n'en serais pas capable. Et surtout j'avais peur que je me vourvoie. Envy posa son front contre le mien et son contact, comme toujours, m'électrisa.

- Je peux vraiment ? Demanda Envy avec un regard vers les clous !

- Oui…Répondis-je, un peu moins assuré.

- ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Cria Greed.

Envy se figea, lança un regard vers la porte avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Vas-y ! Je bouge pas ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire doux.

Il sembla hésité avant d'y aller, j'attendais devant la porte, sans un mot, il revint assez vite. J'étais heureux de le voir, mais il semblait à nouveau triste. Je m'approchais donc de lui et me recollais à lui avec douceur avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me serra contre lui, un peu violemment, mais c'était pas grave, tout ce qu'il voulait, je le supporterais pour lui.

Envy posa un baiser dans mon cou avant de me soulever, je joignais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il me serra un peu contre lui et je profitais de ce contact si agréable, je nichais ma tête dans son cou et le laissais me transporter jusqu'au lit après qu'il ait prit la boîte de clou.

Je le relâchais une fois posé sur le lit et observait son visage avec un léger sourire. Envy avait quelque chose d'attirant, de beau, d'attrayant. Son visage était si beau et sa peau si douce. Envy posa la boîte de clou, ouverte, sur la table de chevet non loin de là, et il me prit la main avec douceur. Je lui souriais. Il pouvait me torturer, ça m'était égal, tant que c'était lui qui le faisait, tant qu'il était là. Tant que je pouvais le voir.

Envy me présenta un clou, j'hochais la tête, j'étais prêt. Envy s'assit à côté de moi et me tira le bras. Plus haut, il y avait déjà la marque de l'autre clou. Envy passa son doigt le long de mon bras avec douceur avant d'enfoncer le clou dans mon poignet. Je poussais un tout petit cri qui m'avait échapper ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il m'enfonce si vite le clou.

-Euh…tu es vacciné au moins ? Contre le tétanos ! Me dit Envy subitement un peu inquiet.

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui assurais-je.

Il sembla rassuré et il me retira le clou vivement. Le sang s'échappa du trou dans mon poignet et il posa ses lèvres autour pour lécher et aspirer le sang. Le contact de ses lèvres, de sa langue me procurait des frissons d'extases et j'avais du mal à retenir mes gémissements. Envy relâcha mon poignet, il saignait toujours, légèrement. Je regardais le liquide vermeil s'échapper de mon corps.

-MON beau Edward ? Appela Envy.

Je levais le regard vers lui. Il avait deux clous en main. Porter près de sa bouche, il était incroyablement sexy.

-J'ai une idée ! Me dit Envy avec un sourire sexy.

Je fondais devant un pareil sourire. Je ne désirai qu'une chose, être avec lui encore et encore. Rester avec lui pour toujours. Être son jouet si il le voulait, être son amant quand l'envie le prendrait et qu'il soit mon bourreau quand il en avait besoin.

-Tu te déshabilles ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Et si tu le faisais toi-même ? Demandais-je avec un ton voulu sexy.

Il sourit et lâcha ses clous pour faire passer ses mains sous mon haut. Je l'embrassais avec douceur. Il me mordit la lèvre, à sang. Il lécha ma lèvre et je tentais, avec ma langue, d'attraper la sienne. Nous nous échangeâmes alors un baiser passionnel, profond et sauvage. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque, mais fut bien obligé de le relâcher quand il m'ôta mon haut. Il abandonna alors totalement mes lèvres. Préférant lécher et mordiller mes tétons, déjà durcit, me tirant des gémissements de plaisir.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et il suivit le mouvement. D'une main, il ôta mes mitaines et mes chaussures ainsi que le nœud à ma cuisse, la caressant par la même occasion. J'eus le souffle coupé quand ses mains glissèrent sous ma jupe. Ses mains. Je laissais échappé des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il ne faisait que me caresser le bas du ventre et l'aine. Il m'ôta la jupe et posa un baiser sur le bas de mon ventre avant de se lever. Il alla chercher dans sa valise quelque chose et revint avec des cordes. Il me mit mon automail bien à plat perpendiculaire à mon corps et l'attacha à l'aide de la table de chevet. Il fit la même chose avec ma jambe. Me faisant tendre les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je un peu étonné.

-Chuuut, ressens seulement et pose pas de question. Me dit Envy avec douceur. (1)

Je regardais alors le plafond. Le laissant m'attacher la jambe. Il se mit alors près de moi et je lui fis un large sourire. Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'attraper un clou. Il le posa sur ma main, regardant ce qu'il faisait, avant d'appuyer légèrement. Je serais les dents et posais mon regard sur le clou. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans mes chairs. Faisant céder des veines. Je pouvais ressentir cette douleur avec lenteur, presque comme une habitude, et pourtant, il ne m'avait pas tant blessé.

Le clou entra en contact avec mon os, je le sentais. La douleur était presque douce. Je fermais les yeux une seconde et sentit le poids d'Envy au niveau de mes cuisses, je r'ouvrais les yeux et remarquais qu'il était à califourchon sur moi. Je regardais un moment son visage, s'il était tourné vers moi, ses yeux étaient posés sur ce clou. Envy posa son doigt dessus. Il fit une pression dessus et je poussais un cri de douleur en sentant la moitié de l'os se briser. La douleur était horrible et en même temps, jouissive. J'haletais légèrement avant qu'il ne repousse sous le clou et me tire un autre cri, une autre vague de…plaisir ?

Je remarquais le liquide chaud sur ma main. Le sang s'écoulait lentement. Je poussais un petit gémissement de plaisir quand la langue d'Envy entra en contact avec ma peau.

- Tu…tu vas le faire…avec le pied ? Lui demandais-je.

Envy me regarda étonné et hocha la tête. Ses doigts passèrent le long de ma paume avant qu'il ne se pose sur le lit, juste à côté de mes pieds. Je relevais un peu la tête pour tenter de le voir faire mais pas moyen. Je sentis le début de douleur quand le clou pénétra ma peau. A nouveau, il y eut le contact avec l'os et bientôt je sentis la première douleur et je laissais échapper un gémissement.

- En…Envy ? Fis-je dans un gémissement.

Il releva la tête étonnée, vers moi, et me dévisagea.

- C'est…normal…que…Je…j'aime ! Lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me regarda surpris avant de rigoler, doucement, une douce mélodie, et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrassais fiévreusement, captivé par la douceur de ses lèvres et de son odeur. Il répondit à mon baiser, violemment, me mordant les lèvres et la langue mais j'aimais, j'étais en extase, tentant vainement de coller mon corps au sien. J'arrivais à trouver un plaisir fou dans cette douleur qu'il me donnait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, alors je me laissais aller. Il relâcha mes lèvres. Je passais ma langue dessus et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être avant de pousser un cri de plaisir quand Envy enfonça le clou jusqu'au bout.

Je sentais l'odeur du sang dans la pièce, je sentais le sang sur mon corps, mais la seule chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était cette extase qui parcourait mon corps. Ce plaisir qui se terminait déjà par la douleur qui devenait moins forte. J'haletais. De surcroît, ses mains parcouraient mon corps, sans honte ou gêne.

- Envy ! Gémis-je.

Il me lança un sourire amusé, son visage était emplit de bonheur. Sa main vers ma jambe, mon automail. Il détacha avec douceur la corde. Sa main passa le long de l'intérieur de ma jambe et arriva rapidement vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, instinctivement, j'écartais mon automail, l'incitant à venir.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il avec un ton sardonique en faisant glisser sa main vers mes fesses.

J'hochais la tête. Sa main glissait le long de mes fesses, me faisant languir. Je laissais échapper un gémissement contenant toute mes émotions, la frustration, le plaisir. Et il se décida enfin.

Fin Flash Back, POV Edward

Edward observa son corps. Il y avait des marbrures sur sa main, manque de sang. Cependant, il n'avait plus aucune blessure, ce qui le surprit. Il se demanda ce qui c'était passé, il demanderait à Envy. Le blond tourna la tête et trouva Envy endormi dans le lit. L'alchimiste se leva, sortit du lit et remonta correctement la couverture sur Envy avant de chercher après la valise qu'Envy lui avait désigné comme étant, sa garde-robe. Edward ne pouvait que s'interroger sur ce qu'il y trouverait. Le blond trouva rapidement ladite valise et l'ouvrit. Il y avait plusieurs vêtements correctement glissés et une brosse à cheveux ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette. Le blond en profita donc pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il enfila rapidement un grand t-shirt qui devait appartenir à Hoenheim au vu de l'odeur, avant de quitter la pièce avec les mains pleines.

Il dut descendre les escaliers et il tomba nez à nez avec Alphonse. Il semblait attristé et Edward put remarquer que Winry, Pinako et Hoenheim le dévisageait. Greed quand a lui surveillait anxieusement Alphonse. A croire qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes d'une seconde à l'autre. Alphonse tendit la main vers les cheveux d'Edward. Il passa sa main dedans avant de la ramener à lui.

- C'est…c'est quoi ? Interrogea Alphonse en regardant sa main avec une substance rouge et blanche.

- C'est rien ! Répondit hâtivement Edward.

- Edward ! Supplia presque Alphonse.

Le blond secoua la tête, se détourna et alla dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il jeta les affaires sur le radiateur. Il retira le t-shirt, le jeta dans le bac de linge sale et fila sous la douche et se lava longuement. Il sortit de la douche quand l'eau devint froide. Il se sécha longuement avant de se peigner les cheveux et de s'habiller. Il remarqua que les vêtements qu'il avait choisis étaient une soubrette, comme hier, mais dans les tons bleus. Il l'enfila rapidement avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Il alla ramener les affaires dans sa chambre et constata que Envy dormait toujours. Edward s'approcha du lit, lâcha les affaires qu'il avait dans ses mains et se mit sur le bord du lit avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'homonculus. Instinctivement, il lui caressa la joue avant de se tourner vers les morceaux de menottes et de les transmuter pour les refaire entières. Il tenta ensuite de les remettre à son poignet et eut un sursaut quand une main lui ferma la deuxième menotte.

- Envy ! Murmura Edward surpris.

Le vert le regardait, assis sur le lit, il lui pris avec douceur les mains et l'emmena à lui avant de le faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Edward fit un léger sourire à Envy, celui-ci le lui rendit avant d'embrasser son cou. Sentant pleinement les contacts de la peau de l'homonculus contre lui, Edward se rendit compte, que le vert était toujours nu. Edward en profita pour se coller à lui et sentir cette peau qu'il aimait tant.

- Dis…Fit Edward en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Envy.

- Oui ? Fit le vert.

- Pourquoi…tu as appelé Hoenheim « papa ».

- Parce que c'est mon père ! Répondit tristement l'homonculus.

- Comment ça se fait…tu n'es pas censé avoir plus de 400 ans ? Demanda anxieux Edward en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

- T'auras qu'à lui demander ! Lui dit l'envie.

- Ouais…je vais aller le voir, et je vais lui dire « Dit pourquoi es-ce que tu es le père de l'homme que j'aime ». Annonça Edward.

- L'homme que tu aimes ? Interrogea Envy en le regardant.

- Ca le ferait enrager non ? Questionna Edward.

Envy papillonna bêtement des paupières jusqu'à ce qu'Edward l'embrasse avec douceur, mais retira ses lèvres avant qu'Envy ne réponde.

- Je rigole…Je t'aime !

- Après…tout ce que je t'ai fait…tu m'aimes ? Interrogea Envy incrédule.

- Tu as su être la douceur incarné quand j'en ai eu besoin, tu as su être violent qu'en j'en avais besoin et mieux que tout…tu es celui qui me calme.

Envy le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il soupira et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

- Je…Je…Edward…Je t'aime ! Réussit à dire Envy dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je…sais…Répondit Edward.

Envy le regarda incrédule.

- Ca fait longtemps que je le sais…un peu après que tu m'aies kidnapper…dans la salle de bain… Ca se voyait. La peur que tu as eu quand tu as omis le préservatif. Ton envie de me garder auprès de toi…et…c'est ce qui m'a permis de t'aimer…au début.

Envy fit passer sa main autour de la taille d'Edward pour le coller à lui et il lui prit la main avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant uniquement le contact de la peau de chacun sur l'autre avant qu'Envy ne décide de se lever, en gardant Edward dans ses bras, avant de le renverser sur le lit.

Le blond resta simplement allongé, se demande ce que voulait le vert. Il dut attendre un moment avant que le vert ne s'asseye à côté de lui. Edward lui lança un sourire en observant son visage. Il leva les mains pour les diriger vers l'homonculus et lui caresser la joue. L'envie pressa sa joue contre la main d'Edward.

- Au faite…euh…mes mains et mes pieds…je n'ai plus rien. Dit le blond à l'envie.

- Ah ça… je t'ai transféré un peu de mon sang, aux capacités de régénération. Parce que ça serait trop gênant pour toi.

L'alchimiste le remercia, accompagnant ce remerciement d'un baiser.

- ! Appela Alphonse.

Le blond eut un sursaut avant de sourire à Envy. Le vert l'aida à se relever. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la taille, passant un bras autour pour le laisser coller à lui, avant de descendre les escaliers en sa compagnie. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon en même temps. Alphonse tourna la tête vers eux, il était occupé avec un cutter et du papier cartonné. Hoenheim s'offusqua de la tenue de son fils. Winry se mit à rougir, Pinako ne dit rien et Greed applaudit.

- Bravo ! Le bleu ça lui va très bien, le rouge s'accorderait peut-être mieux m'a foi ! Annonça Greed.

Envy lança un regard à Greed alors qu'Edward se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu pourrais préparer la fête de Noël avec nous Edward ! Lui dit Pinako.

- Euh…Fit Edward en levant les mains.

- Décidemment, avec toi, toute les excuses sont valables. Demande donc à ton ami de retirer ses menottes et aide-nous…

- Ce…ce n'est pas mon ami ! Répondit Edward.

Hoenheim sembla content qu'Edward accepte enfin qu'Envy n'était pas bon pour lui. Alphonse regarda son frère inquiet, se demandant qu'elle horreur lui avait fait le vert. Winry s'étonna de la phrase de son ami d'enfance, Pinako posa enfin son regard sur Edward et Greed éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait d'Envy.

- C'est pas mon ami…parce qu'on est ensemble. C'est mon conjoint. Annonça Edward.

Alphonse écarquilla les yeux étonnés. Hoenheim lança un regard à Edward, étonné, Winry laissa tomber une boule de Noël sur le sol et Greed leva le pouce en direction d'Envy.

- Ton ami ou ton conjoint, cela revient au même ! Demande-lui d'ôter ses menottes que tu nous aides. Il n'est pas obligé d'aider, ce n'est qu'un invité.

Envy dévisagea la vieille avant de soupirer et d'aller chercher les clés des menottes à l'étage. Hoenheim était toujours occupé à regarder Edward dans sa tenue des plus dévergondée. Edward vira rouge écrevisse et baissa la tête pour observer avec application les menottes qui était d'un coup très intéressante. Il se mit à tordre ses poignets, comme par habitude quand il était gêné. Et si il filait dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Envy ?

-Donne tes mains. Fit une voix  
Il releva la tête et faillit sauter au cou d'Envy pour être revenu rapidement, l'homonculus lui enleva les menottes sans un mot. Après une caresse furtive sur les poignets du blond, le vert enfui les menottes dans la poche de son short, sous la jupe.

-Bon, Ed vient m'aider ! Fit Winry en lui tendant une guirlande

Edward tourna la tête vers Winry, retombant sur terre. Il regarda la guirlande avant d'hocher la tête et de se diriger vers la jeune femme sous le regard froid, pour Winry, d'Envy. Le blond installa la guirlande sur l'arbre, pendant que la blonde disposait les boules colorer sur les branches. Hoenheim s'avança vers Edward et lui rabaissa sa jupe sous un cri d'Edward et le regard courroucé d'Envy.

-Trop court ! Trancha l'homme  
Edward eu les joues légèrement rougies.

- C'est parfait ! Rétorqua Envy en détournant la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de son père.

Hoenheim garda le silence, dévisageant Envy en soupirant. Pendant qu'Edward disposait les guirlandes tant bien que mal. Après une longue, très longue, hésitation de la part d'Envy, il se dirigea vers Edward pour l'aider. Il prit la guirlande des mains du blond pour la faire tourner autour de l'arbre jusqu'en haut. Edward se figea un instant quand Envy lui prit l'objet de décoration. Leurs mains c'était touchées, le contact l'électrisait. Il se sentait à nouveau complètement dépendant de son amant, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Ne pas se tourner, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas essayer d'obtenir sa violence. Il devait se contrôler, essayer de ne pas être son objet. Il se pencha pour prendre une autre guirlande, essayant de chasser ses envie loin de son esprit. Envy le regarda faire avec un sourire.  
-Tu veut pas que je le fasse ? T'est un peu trop petit pour atteindre le haut. Proposa-t-il

Edward se figea, il tourna la tête vers Envy, incrédule, alors que tous les regards c'étaient tournés vers eux. Ils se doutaient tous, sauf Greed, que le blond allait exploser.  
- Je...je suis pas...petit ! Souffla Edward. JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! Se récria plus fort le blond avant de s'empourprer de lui avoir crier dessus.

-Bien sur que t'est petit ! Répondit Envy en croisant les bras. Sinon j'aurais pas a t'aider pour décorer ce truc.

Il désigna le sapin

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! S'écria Edward avant de se blottir dans les bras du vert comme une excuse pour lui crier dessus.  
En cet instant, Edward se haïssait, être aussi dépendant d'Envy qu'il était incapable de défendre sa taille. Envy serra Edward contre lui, le blond se laissa aller à l'étreinte avant de s'éloigner un peu, pour éviter de perdre ses moyens, et d'aller chercher des décorations à mettre sur les appuies de fenêtre. Malheureusement, à un moment, Edward s'ouvrit la main sur une décoration cassée. Il fit signe qu'il n'avait rien et qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur activité sans problème. Winry secoua la tête avant de continuer de décorer le sapin aider maintenant d'Alphonse qui prit le relais pour les guirlandes. En bref, tout le monde, sauf les deux homonculus qui se dévisageaient, préparait la maison pour Noël. Quand le blond en eu finit avec les fenêtres, il retourna chercher ses menottes sous le regard blasé d'Hoenheim. Pinako, elle aussi, soupira, car la décoration de la maison était loin d'être finie.

-Edward, reviens la de suite !  
Le blond la regarda, l'interrogeant du regard  
- Tu comptes te défiler ? Ou cela t'amuses-t-il de t'handicaper ?

-Heu… dit simplement et intelligemment le blond

Edward et Envy se dévisagèrent un moment, le vert avait déjà les menottes en mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'il reste a faire ? Demanda le blond  
Pinako soupira pendant qu'Envy faisait tourner les menottes entres ses doigts Pinako énuméra ce qui semblait être un travail long et fastidieux. Alphonse dévisageait avec inquiétude son frère, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Et il en voulait à Envy. Le dit Envy soupira en entendent la liste de chose a faire et rangea les menottes. Edward lança un regard à Envy avant de rajuster, pour la nième fois, sa jupe, et de retourner aidé mais à l'instant où il allait arriver près de la table, Alphonse s'écroula au sol. (2) Greed, assit dans le divan, sauta sur ses pieds et alla voir si Alphonse n'avait rien, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Le châtain s'accrocha à lui et lui assura que tout allait bien, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Que dirait votre mère, si elle voyait ça ! Dit Hoenheim tristement.

Edward ignora son père et alla voir, également, si Alphonse n'avait rien. Une fois encore, l'adolescent certifia que ça allait, et pour prouver ses dires, il se releva et s'étira. Il fit quelque pas avant de secouer les bras en l'air pour prouver que tout allait bien. Edward soupira, rassuré et lança un regard à Greed. Ils se dévisagèrent un court instant tout deux, avant que l'avarice ne se relève et force Alphonse à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Je vais te remplacer…n'aggrave pas ton cas.

Alphonse prit une mine boudeuse. Greed passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du châtain avant d'aller s'occuper de la décoration de la maison.

- Il faudrait peut-être songer à appeler un médecin ! Dit Winry un peu inquiète pour Al.

- Tu as raison, Winry ! Répondit Pinako en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Elle appela et eut une conversation brève. Pendant que Greed terminait ce que faisait Alphonse avant qu'il n'aie son malaise. Hoenheim, était venu voir si Alphonse n'avait pas de température et Winry et Edward ne faisait plus rien.

- Il va arriver dans dix minutes ! Annonça Pinako.

Greed laissa en plan ce qu'il faisait pour venir voir Alphonse, le châtain fut heureux de le voir, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le petit groupe, excepté Envy, observait anxieusement Alphonse, comme-ci il était sur le point de mourir. Quand on sonna à la porte, Winry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Le médecin entra, il salua tout le monde et s'étonna des tenues d'Envy et d'Edward, mais après tout ce n'était pas son travail de juger les vêtements des gens.

- Qui est le malade ? Interrogea le médecin.

Edward désigna Alphonse, qui c'était relevé en prenant appuie sur Greed accroupit devant le fauteuil. Le médecin s'approcha du châtain.

- Bien retirer votre chemise ! Annonça le médecin.

- Non ! Rétorqua Greed. Hors de question que vous, parfait inconnu, voyez le torse de MON Alphonse.

Le châtain lança un regard heureux à Greed avec un large sourire assortit.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Alphonse, il ne t'aime pas. C'est l'avarice personnifiée, tu es juste un objet entre ses mains. Juste une conquête en plus. Un nom sur une liste. Une personne a oublié dans quelque temps. Annonça Envy d'un ton cruel.

Le châtain leva le regard vers Envy, qui se tenait debout sur la première marche de l'escalier. Edward fut choqué que son amant dise telle parole à son frère.

- Tu me saoule Envy…va donc envier Alphonse ailleurs. Rétorqua Greed.

Le médecin reprit ses esprits après avoir observé un court instant la main d'Edward.

- Il faudrait vraiment que vous retiriez votre chemise, jeune homme.

Alphonse hocha la tête et ôta sa chemise. Le médecin mis alors son stéthoscope sur le corps d'Alphonse qui eut un frisson et le médecin l'ausculta longuement avant de ranger son matériel pour annoncer que Alphonse avait la grippe. Greed soupira en regardant le châtain.

- Merci ! Fit Edward une fois que le médecin avait donné la liste des médicaments.

- Faites-moi voir votre main ? Fit le médecin à l'adresse d'Edward.

Le blond regarda ses mains pour voir ce que voulait le médecin. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire que le docteur le força à s'asseoir.

- LE TOUCHEZ PAS IL EST A MOI ! Cria Envy en s'approcha.

- Nan ! C'est moi qui ai une appartenance sur tout ici ! Rétorqua Greed.

- C'est une façon de parler de son frère ! S'écria Hoenheim en même temps que Greed.

Le docteur avait pris la main d'Edward et observait la marque de la menotte sur son poignet et l'ouverture dans sa main. Envy était juste à côté d'Edward et lui prit violement la main pour l'arracher aux mains du docteur.

- Envy. Fit Edward, complètement électriser.

- Il a du pu dans la main ! Informa le docteur.

L'envie regarda ladite main. Il soupira.

- Ca c'est pas moi… faudrait vérifier vos bibelots. Fit remarquer Envy.

- Je n'y crois pas que tu aies osé torturer ton frère…S'écria Hoenheim.

- Mon…frère ? Murmura Envy.

Son regard se posa tristement sur Hoenheim qui l'ignorait. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Greed qui lui tendait la main. Envy relâcha Edward et accompagna l'avarice dehors. Edward se laissa donc soigné gêné et honteux. Comment pouvait-il supporter cette tenue, seul. Le médecin partit bientôt et Edward attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir pour voir Envy, niché dans les bras de Greed, occupé à fumer.

- Il va pas bien ! Expliqua Greed à Edward avant de se relever en relevant le vert.

L'envie cligna des yeux en remarquant Edward, il vint se blottir contre lui, laissant tomber la cigarette. Le cœur lourd. Il neigeait, il faisait froid, alors Edward fit rentre le polymorphe et l'emmena à l'étage pour le calmer.

Réplique « Voler » à Harukane ^-^

Passage écrit en collaboration avec…encore…Harukane. Merci ma p'tite Moka ^-^


	11. Une fête appelée Nöel

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai. Torture, sadomasochisme, romance, violence.

Couple : Greed/Al et Edvy

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Note2 : Ce Chapitre aurait dût être plus basé sur Alphonse ou Greed mais…faut croire qu'Envy m'obsède.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Une fête qu'on appelle Noël.**_

Alphonse terminait d'emballer son cadeau avec le plus d'habilité possible. Une fois fait, avec un sourire ravi, le châtain descendit les escaliers, le paquet en main. Arrivé en bas, il alla le mettre sous le sapin où d'autre cadeau trônaient. Il se tourna alors pour voir Greed qui l'enlaça.

- Tu sais où est Edward ? Demanda le châtain à l'adresse de l'avarice en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Sans doute avec 'Vy. Répondit le brun.

- Pourquoi il est toujours avec ? Demanda Alphonse un peu énervé et étonné par l'attitude de son frère.

- Tu sais…avec Envy…T'as pas le choix.

Le châtain soupira et s'éloigna de Greed quand Edward descendit les escaliers, des cadeaux en main, un short en jeans bleu et un haut blanc très court.

- Tiens, il est gentil aujourd'hui ? Faut fêter ça ! Plaisanta Greed avant de se recevoir un coup de pied dans la figure de la part d'Envy qu'il n'avait pas vu arrivé.

Greed grogna. Alphonse était occupé à câliner Edward. Winry vint lui prendre les cadeaux des mains pour aller les poser sous l'arbre. Hoenheim, accompagné de Pinako mirent les plats à tables. Ils servirent tout le monde et appelèrent à table. Envy s'installa bien évidemment à côté d'Edward et Greed d'Alphonse. Hoenheim dévisageait Envy.

- Ne pourriez vous pas faire la paix…aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Alphonse qui avait remarqué le regard de son père.

- Si Edward porte autre chose. Dit Hoenheim.

- Il…Commença Envy.

- Ah non ! C'est Noël, on ne se dispute pas le jour de Noël ! Coupa Pinako. Envy a déjà fait un effort vis-à-vis de Edward, tu pourrais toi aussi faire un effort. Annonça la vieille femme à Hoenheim.

- Merci ! Dit Edward pour Envy.

Hoenheim ne fut pas de bonne humeur. Mais les convives se mirent à manger, tous sauf les deux homonculus. Au bout d'un moment, Pinako remarqua. Greed qui dévorait Alphonse, qui était occupé à manger sans se douter de ce que faisait Greed, des yeux et Envy occuper à faire tourner un briquet dans sa main l'autre main se baladant sur la cuisse d'Edward, qui était légèrement rouge et qui mangeait avec lenteur.

- Vous ne manger pas vous deux ? Demanda Pinako.

Greed et Envy concentrèrent leur regard en même temps sur leur interlocutrice. Avant qu'ils ne se dévisagent chacun à leur tour. Envy consentit à prendre la parole. Il posa son briquet sur la table.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de manger, nous n'en éprouvons pas le besoin…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne te dépêches pas de manger tout ça ? C'est pas ça ton occupation préféré, faire ce dont tu n'as pas besoin ? Interrogea Greed.

- Oh, je ne suis pas Gluttony moi ! Donc…nous n'éprouvons pas le besoin de manger. Et ça serait faire fonctionner nos organes pour rien. Comme parler nous forces à respirer alors que ça nous est inutiles. Expliqua Envy.

- Vous pourriez faire l'effort de faire fonctionner vos organes pour ce repas convivial. Lui répondit Pinako.

- D'accord…Greed ! Mange ! Ordonna Envy.

L'avarice dévisagea Envy avant de manger comme l'avait inciter Alphonse d'une caresse sur la main. Envy soupira et mangea aussi sous le regard d'Edward qui le voyait manger depuis la première fois. Tous mangèrent donc ensemble. Greed habitué à se remplir l'estomac par ses alcools et autre n'éprouva pas de difficulté à finir son plat, alors qu'Envy se leva d'un bond à la moitié de son repas et fila aux toilettes. Edward se crispa et se leva aussi pour aller voir l'amour de sa vie. Il entra dans la salle de bain, et s'agenouilla auprès du vert pour lui maintenir les cheveux.

- Ca va ? Demanda anxieusement Edward quand Envy eut finit de vomir.

- Ouais…je crois. Grogna Envy.

- Ta pas besoin de manger jusqu'à ta limite, tu sais…Lui dit doucement Edward.

Envy grogna encore une fois, se leva, tira la chasse et alla se laver les mains, tout comme Edward après lui. Le vert se regarda dans le miroir mural. Il semblait soudainement cadavérique. Il secoua la tête avant de soupirer. Edward le prit par la main pour le ramener dans le salon. Il eut un petit cri, de plaisir, quand Envy, par amusement, lui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau.

Edward lui adressa un petit sourire, discrètement, ils étaient arrivés dans la salle à manger. Pinako lança un regard à Envy. Le vert pesta, il détestait qu'on le materne, et cette femme semblait le faire, Greed remarqua l'air de son « chef » et éclata de rire. Envy tourna la tête vers l'avarice et lui lança un regard froid avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise et d'appuyer son front sur la table. Edward lui lança un regard inquiet. Envy lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui indiquant que ça allait.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Pinako à l'adresse d'Envy.

- Pas besoin de me vouvoyer…ça va…Répondit le vert en se levant d'un bond pour prouver que ça allait.

Edward observait Envy en silence. Le vert se r'assit puisque personne n'avait fini de manger. L'envie dut donc supporter le repas, avec de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de Edward. Il y avait une grande discussion qui n'intéressait pas les homonculus et qui étaient donc occupés à regarder chacun les frères Elric ayant leurs préférences.

Envy fut subitement déranger par des coups de pied répétitif de la part de son confrère homonculus. Le pire était que, vu sa tête, et comme il était occupé à observer Alphonse, il ne devait même pas le remarquer. Envy eut un léger sourire.

- Ah Greed ! C'est inutile de me faire du pied ! Tu sais que j'ai trouvé un nouveau jouet maintenant. Envy disant cela lançait un regard à Hoenheim.

Greed eut un sursaut et s'excusa gêner alors qu'Edward, sachant qu'il était le jouet, rougit légèrement. Le repas enfin terminé. Pinako décréta qu'ils avaient quartier libre le temps qu'ils rangent. Alphonse alla bien sûr aider à ranger et faire la vaisselle au grand damne de Greed. Quand à Ed, il n'eut pas le choix. Envy l'attira jusqu'au fauteuil. Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule d'Envy. Greed quand à lui, décida d'aller aider Alphonse.

Vingt longues minutes passèrent. Pinako arriva avec des bouteilles d'alcool et de jus divers. Elle regarda avec un petit sourire Envy et Edward. Le blond avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de l'homonculus, il avait les yeux fermés et semblait presque dormir. Quand à Envy il passait sa main dans les cheveux du blond tout en regardant son visage et un sourire doux était sur ses lèvres.

Envy remarqua enfin Pinako, et il réveilla Edward, elle avait donc eut raison, Edward dormait. Le blond se réveilla en écarquillant les yeux. Il observa le visage de son amant avec un petit sourire avant de passer sa main dessus, en oubliant complètement la présence des autres personnes. Il ne les remarqua qu'après avoir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de l'envie. Baiser que le polymorphe avait apprécié.

- Ah… ? Fit Edward gêné, en les remarquant.

- On va échanger les cadeaux ! Annonça Winry.

Greed prit place dans un deuxième divan, aux côtés d'Alphonse. Pinako s'installa sans peur à côté de Envy, Hoenheim, surveillant Envy, s'installa dans le fauteuil tout prêt et Winry pris la place vacante à côté de Al. Pinako tourna la tête vers Envy dont les doigts parcouraient le corps d'Edward avec douceur.

- Vous fêtez Noël chez les homonculus ?

- Non ! Répondit Envy.

- Oui ! Répondit Greed.

Pinako les désigna tout deux étonnée. Alphonse jugea bon d'expliquer qu'Envy et Greed ne vivaient pas ensemble.

- Pourtant, Envy disait que Greed était sous ses ordres. Fit remarquer Winry.

- Certes, mais lui il vit dans son bar miteux avec ses chimères et Alphonse, et moi dans un des manoirs de ma mère, avec les autres homonculus et Edward. Expliqua Envy.

- Il est mon chef puisqu'il a repris le rôle de sa mère qui était censé être mon chef. Et comme j'ai plus à craindre d'Envy que de Dante, je m'incline. Expliqua Greed en haussant les épaules.

Hoenheim grommelait dans son coin tandis qu'Envy, cajolant Edward, et Greed, serrant Alphonse contre lui, répondaient aux questions de Pinako et Winry. Des fois évasivement. Des fois pas du tout, et encore d'autre fois bien en détail. Enfin après deux bonnes heures d'explications, et plusieurs verre de bu, pour tous sauf Envy. Ils décidèrent enfin d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Winry décréta que chacun son tour allait se lever chercher un cadeau. Et sur cette idée, elle se leva pour piocher un cadeau sous le sapin. Elle en ramassa et chercha vainement un nom dessus. Elle eut un air victorieux en le trouvant et se dirigea vers Envy pour lui tendre. Le vert l'attrapa et le tendit à Edward.

- Euh…c'est pour toi ! Dit Edward en voyant le nom.

- Qui serait assez malade pour m'offrir un cadeau ? Interrogea Envy en ouvrant le cadeau.

Il remarqua deux paquets de cigarette et deux bouteilles d'alcool. Envy soupira, les posa à côté d'Edward et tourna la tête vers Greed.

-Très fin ! Bravo ! Lui dit l'envie.

L'avarice ne tint plus et éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de l'envie. Les autres ne cherchèrent pas d'explications. Winry annonça, timidement à Envy qu'il devait aller chercher un cadeau. Le polymorphe soupira allongea son bras grâce à une transformation et emmena le cadeau à lui. Pinako, remise de sa surprise, éclata de rire en disant que ça avait le mérite d'être pratique.

Envy haussa les épaules et expliqua qu'il y avait un désavantage à côtoyer Sloth couramment. Il allongea à nouveau son bras pour donner le cadeau à Winry. Elle l'ouvrit, et voyant ce que c'était ne pouvait que se douter qu'il était d'Edward, elle eut envie de se lever pour remercier Edward avec un baiser sur la joue mais préféra ne rien faire, de peur de se mettre Envy à dos. Elle lui lança alors un grand merci et proposa à Alphonse d'aller chercher un cadeau à sa place.

Le châtain accepta, se leva, pris un cadeau sous le sapin et l'emmena à Pinako. La bonne femme ouvrit le cadeau. Et lança un regard à Envy. Celui-ci prit bien garde d'observer le visage d'Edward à cet instant. Pinako le remercia avant d'aller à son tour chercher un cadeau et d'aller le donner à Greed. L'avarice ouvrit le cadeau et eut un soupir amusé.

- Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à être fin, Envy ! Dit Greed.

Il rangea le sachet de préservatif dans son emballage sous le regard effaré d'Alphonse.

- Tu veux que je te fasse la bise aussi ? Interrogea Greed en se levant après avoir donner le sachet à Alphonse.

Envy ignora complètement son semblable et eut un sursaut en voyant que ce dernier tendait un cadeau à son Edward. Il remarqua bien vite, que l'emballage était celui qu'il avait utilisé pour son cadeau. Celui sur lequel il s'était énervé et qu'Edward avait terminé de faire, même avec ses menottes.

Les joues d'Edward étaient déjà complètement rouges. Touché de savoir que le cadeau était d'Envy. Il ouvrit fébrilement l'emballage pour tomber sur une bête petite peluche (1). Un petit raton laveur. Edward embrassa Envy pour le remercier. Le baiser était comme toujours passionnel et Envy dut se retenir à la dernière seconde de mordre à sang le blond. Le baiser se stoppa et Envy grogna en laissant Edward se lever pour aller chercher et apporter un cadeau à son frère.

Alphonse ouvrit ledit cadeau. Il s'étonna en voyant dans la caisse, percée, un chaton d'environ deux mois. Le pelage blanc gris avec des tas de petites tâches partout sur son dos, sur sa queue sur ses pattes et un triangle sur la tête passant entre les oreilles pour se terminer avant le museau complètement noir. Les yeux étaient encore bleus. Où était-ce la couleur naturelle.

- Waw…Fit bêtement Alphonse en regardant le chaton.

- C'est de moi ! L'informa Greed.

Alphonse l'embrassa pour le remercier, depuis le temps qu'il désirait un chat.

- Eyh l'ultime imbécile ? Appela Envy.

- Quoi ? Demanda Greed blasé.

- T'as pensé à Dolchatte ? Les chiens et les chats ça ne fait pas bon ménage ! L'informa Envy.

- Merde bein…Je dresserais Dol' à ce qu'il n'attaque pas le chat. Soupira Greed.

Envy haussa les épaules tandis qu'Alphonse posait la boîte avec le chat à côté de lui et se levait pour aller chercher un cadeau. Il en ramena un à Envy, restant à une distance raisonnable. Envy le pris sans un mot et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur trois paires des menottes des plus jolies.

- Bon qui est l'imbécile qui m'a offert ça ? Demanda Envy énervé de la mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Bein…moi ! Fit Edward d'une petite voix.

Envy se figea un instant, regarda les menottes puis tourna la tête vers Edward et l'embrassa.

- Merci ! J'en avait pas assez ! Lui dit Envy.

Edward était malgré tout gêné. Envy lui fit comprendre, à l'oreille, qu'il avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie et non à un geste d'amour. Et sur ces mots, il embrassa à nouveau Edward avant de rallonger son bras et d'emmener un cadeau à lui et de le donner à Greed. Il attrapa le paquet attendit qu'Envy le relâche et l'ouvrit. Il trouva alors une espèce de boîte à 8 compartiment avec des chats en carton accrocher dessus.

- Euh…c'est pour ranger tes alcools préférés ! Expliqua Alphonse.

Greed l'embrassa pour le remercier.

---

Une ou deux heures avaient passées, pendant lesquelles ils c'étaient échangé des cadeaux. Alphonse dormait sur l'épaule de Greed. Il c'était battu toute la soirée pour ne pas s'endormir. Pinako proposa alors qu'ils mangent la bûche demain. Surtout qu'au simple nom de la nourriture Envy prenait une mine dégoûtée. Pinako, annonça être fatiguée et alla se coucher. Elle décréta aussi qu'elle s'occuperait de ranger demain. Winry souhaita une bonne nuit à Greed, Alphonse, qui ne l'entendait pas, et à Edward avant d'aller se coucher aussi.

Hoenheim imita les deux femmes. Quand à Greed, il se contenta d'aller coucher Alphonse, changement compris. Edward lui, restait dans les bras d'Envy, jouant avec les menottes qu'il avait offert à son amant. Greed redescendit assez rapidement et il dévisagea le vert. Celui-ci lança un regard à Edward.

- Dis…t'es pas fatigué ? Demanda le vert à l'adresse du blond.

Le blond releva la tête et observa les deux homonculus. Il comprit le message d'Envy, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se blottit contre lui un instant.

- Si…je vais déjà à l'étage. Lui dit l'alchimiste avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier sous le regard d'Envy, avant que celui-ci ne tourne la tête vers Greed qui le regardait embarrassé.

- Quoi ? Demanda Envy d'un ton froid et acide.

- J'aurais besoin de tes conseils en amour ! L'informa Greed.

- Quoi encore ? Soupira Envy en s'étirant.

- Je…je sais que j'aime Alphonse, et je veux passer le cap avec lui…mais je suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt, et qu'il soit d'accord, c'est le plus important je pense. Mais depuis peu… tout ça…ça m'obsède. Expliqua Greed.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'as qu'à…faire les préliminaires, voir si il accepte, si il n'accepte pas. Tu veux qu'il soit consentant, tu te démerdes avec. Si y veut pas…tu peux toujours tenter de lui donner l'avantage de la chose. Le stimuler au mieux que tu peux, mais si il ne veut toujours pas…t'es foutu guy. Lui répondit Envy.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Si tu serais capable ? C'est vrai que t'es pas doué du tout ! Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir !...Sinon joue sur les sentiments. Des petites attentions, des tendresses. Il tombera dans tes bras.

- C'est pour ça, ton cinéma avec Edward ? Interrogea Greed.

- Non ! Du tout. Bref, demain je rentre…

- Moi aussi !

- Soit ! Tu m'appelles si il faut, pis je viens toujours travailler donc…

Sur cette phrase incomplète Envy monta les escaliers pour trouver Edward, nu, endormi sous les couvertures, il vint s'y glisser et se colla à lui.

---

Alphonse se réveilla avec l'aurore. Il était prévu qu'ils restent jusqu'au dîner et qu'après le dessert, il partirait. Alphonse décida donc de préparer ses affaires. Il le fit rapidement après s'être habillé. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers. L'ambiance était chaude, avec la platine vinyle qui marchait sur une musique plutôt d'été. Il venait d'arriver à l'instant où Greed lançait un défi à Envy. Forçant celui-ci à venir faire le milieu du salon. Alphonse n'avait pas compris le but du défi et s'étonna de voir Envy commencer à se déhancher. (2)

Edward, habillé d'une soubrette aux couleurs argent, était complètement subjugué par la danse d'Envy. Il mélangeait danse du ventre et sexy ce qui donnait quelque chose de très chaud et de très tentant.

- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Alphonse à Winry.

- Greed a dit à Envy qu'il était incapable de danser… Expliqua la blonde.

- On dirait qu'ils ont l'orgueil mal placé…ces homonculus. Dit Pinako en regardant le spectacle qu'offrait Envy.

- Il est plutôt doué ! Consentit Winry.

Hoenheim préférait ne pas regarder et Alphonse surveillait Greed. La chanson finie, Envy s'arrêta tout bêtement, comme-ci de rien n'était, il regagna la table et reprit son occupation. A savoir, expliquer à Pinako pourquoi il repartait si tôt, avec Edward. Sous les dires d'Envy, Alphonse eut une idée mais ne dit rien. Il attendrait. Le repas se déroula bien. Sans accro et dans la bonne humeur, sous les plaisanteries. Après le dessert, Greed et Alphonse furent les premiers à partir. Envy devait attendre un train qui n'arriverait que la demi-heure après.

Greed et Alphonse firent des signes d'au revoir tout en se dirigeant vers la gare. Une fois arrivé, Alphonse s'occupa du frais des billets avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans ledit train. Alphonse s'installa bien sûr à côté de Greed, la boîte contenant le chat dans ses bras. Ils avaient déjà décidé que le chaton resterait dans la chambre du châtain durant les 3 semaines d'accoutumance à la maison.

- Dis…Je pourrais utiliser un téléphone, en privé ? Demanda Alphonse.

- Bien sûr…je m'étonne juste de ce que tu comptes faire en privé.

Alphonse lui fit un sourire triste avant de se concentrer sur la boîte dans ses bras. Les trois heures lui parurent trop longues. Il n'osait pas parler avec Greed, ce qu'il allait faire devait sans doute le décevoir. Quand ils arrivèrent, Greed prit les bagages de son cadet et les emmenas au Devil's Nest, avec l'alchimiste à sa suite.

Ce fut Alphonse qui ouvrit la porte et il fut content de voir les chimères qui lui firent un signe de bonjour. Greed fit un signe à Alphonse, désignant Dolchatte. L'alchimiste hocha la tête et alla voir l'homme-chien pour lui présenter son chaton qu'il avait renommé Nawel. Dolchatte ne sembla pas avoir une grande haine pour le chat, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient tous cru. Il accepta même de s'occuper du chaton pendant le coup de fil du châtain. Coup de fil qu'il fit dans la chambre de Greed où il y avait un autre téléphone, jamais utilisé.

Les mains tremblantes, Alphonse composa le numéro. Il colla ensuite le combiné contre son oreille. Il n'aurait pas dut. Il n'aurait pas dut. Il s'en voulait, avoir piqué le carnet d'Edward dans sa valise. Envy n'avait qu'à pas le prendre avec…non ? Il demanda à ce qu'on lui passe le colonel Roy Mustang et donna le code inscrit dans le cahier, il était dur de savoir qu'il s'agissait de cela, mais après quelque recherche, ça ne pouvait être QUE ça. Il en était sûr.

Il se figea en entendant la voix du colonel. Il n'était pas sûr de faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Edward avait l'air heureux après tout. Mais c'était peut-être une façade qu'Envy le forçait à avoir.

- Bonjour, Colonel Mustang ! C'est Alphonse Elric, depuis le temps j'ai récupérer mon corps…mais je ne vous appelle pas pour ça…en faite Edward a disparu et je pensais que vous pourriez lever une recherche…Fit Alphonse.

Le châtain espérait juste qu'Envy aurait vent de cette rumeur comme quoi, Edward avait disparu et qu'il le libérerait. Il espérait ça de tout son cœur. Il termina la discussion avec le Colonel et raccrocha. Il retourna voir les autres. Le cœur lourd. Il resta une ou deux heures en bas, avant d'aller prendre un bain et de se rendre dans la chambre de Greed pour dormir. Mais, quand il le vu dans la chambre, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait.

Mal à l'aise, il se dirigea vers le brun, qui fut content de le voir, il le fit s'asseoir à son côté. Il semblait très sérieux, comme ça arrivait rarement. Il était plutôt coulant, jovial.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

- Ou…Oui ? Fit le châtain d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis sûr de moi ! Je t'aime Alphonse !

Il fallut un petit moment à Alphonse pour réagir, avant qu'il ne saute au cou du brun et se serre contre lui, heureux. Il l'aimait. Depuis le temps qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionnel. Les mains de Greed se firent trop vite baladeuse au goût d'Alphonse. Il lui retira les mains de sous son t-shirt et continua le baisser. Il sépara leurs lèvres après un petit moment. Il se blottit dans les bras de Greed et s'en voulu à nouveau de son geste.

- Greed…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal !

- Ah ? S'étonna Greed.

- Oui…je…j'ai appelé Roy Mustang, le Colonel, pour dire qu'Edward était porté disparu…mais…C'était pour qu'Envy le libère et je…Je voulais pas qu'Edward souffre. Expliqua le châtain mal à l'aise.

- Cette histoire va mal se finir…je ne dirais rien à Envy ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Alphonse fut rassuré, effectivement, l'inquiet se lisait sans peine dans ses yeux, et sur son visage, et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme toujours quand il avait peur ou des sentiments presque similaires. Alphonse se blottit un peu plus contre Greed et une question jaillit de ses lèvres :

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non ! Je comprends que tu veuilles récupérer ton frère. Envy ne lui fera pas de mal, il l'aime et ça se voit… Par contre…Envy n'est pas con ! Il ne lâchera pas Edward si facilement, il trouvera une parade. On te signalera qu'Edward a été retrouvé, tu pourras le voir mais il serra toujours entre « les griffes » d'Envy. Et ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à ton frère. Expliqua Greed avec certains grands gestes par moment.

- Tu…tu veux dire…Edward aime…Envy ? Demanda Alphonse effaré.

- Toi, tu m'aimes. Pourquoi, lui, il ne pourrait pas l'aimer ?

- Parce qu'Envy…est un assassin, un monstre. Annonça Alphonse.

- Alors tu ne devrais pas m'aimer ! Laisse tomber ! L'amour ne se commande pas. Il est tombé amoureux, et alors ? Interrogea Greed.

Alphonse fut gêné et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Greed. Ce dernier allait l'embrasser quand le téléphone sonna. Il se leva pour le décrocher et il put entendre une douce mélodie. A savoir, un Envy qui gueulait dans son oreille via un téléphone. Il criait des menaces de mort sur quelqu'un mais Greed ignorait qui.

- 'Vy ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Interrogea Greed.

- Je viens d'apprendre par Pride qui l'a su de Roy qui a entendu dire par la gueule de ton Alphonse qu'Edward, que MON beau et sublime Edward était porté disparu. Alors excuse-moi mais, il est dans mes bras, il n'est pas disparu et je ferais payer à ton chéri le coup bas qu'il m'a fait. Annonça Envy d'une voix froide, cruelle, acide, venimeuse, sèche.

- Ecoute…il ne pensait pas à mal ! Alphonse ne savait pas que vous vous aimiez. Il pensait au bien de son frère comme toi tu penses à son bien.

- Mais je m'en fou ! Je vais l'écarteler, ça sera fun, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Sinon je le met dans la vierge de fer, ça aussi c'est cool.

- Et tu ne veux pas le fouetter tant que tu y es non ? Interrogea Greed d'un ton blasé.

- Bonne idée.

- Calme-toi ! Okay. T'es pas si con que ça, tu vas trouver un truc pour le garder non de toute façon. T'auras même pas besoin de tuer Alphonse alors.

- Ca te ferait plaisir surtout ! Siffla Envy.

- Au pire…je le garde ici ! Et tu viens le voir quand tu veux. Soupira Greed.

- Merci…demain Alphonse risque sa vie, quand je viendrais travailler.

- Va plutôt te défouler sur Edward…Fit Greed.

- QUOI ? S'écria Alphonse.

Il se leva du lit pour s'approcher de Greed, l'air inquiet, se demandant si Greed était sérieux. Le cœur battant la chamade sur la phrase que venait de dire l'avarice.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Quand même ? Fit Alphonse en le scrutant de ses yeux noisette.

- Bien sûr que si…mais il y a plusieurs façon de se défouler !

Alphonse le regarda ébahi avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait appelé Mustang, pourquoi il avait commis une pareille bêtise. Il put entendre dire clairement dans le combiné.

- Alphonse ?

C'était Edward. Il se leva donc pour aller prendre le téléphone et le colla à son oreille. Il murmura un tout petit « oui » presque inaudible. Il entendit la respiration d'Edward dans son oreille.

- Alphonse…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord. Tout va bien ! Envy ne me fera pas de mal. Tout va bien ! Si tu voulais avoir de mes nouvelles, il suffisait de demander à Envy, il aurait accepté. Il n'est pas si méchant qu'il laisse le croire. Il est même très gentil au fond.

- Excuse-moi Ed…mais je n'y crois pas.

- Je sais ce que je dis…Je vais raccrocher à présent, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alphonse se mit à pleurer quand la communication se coupa. On avait bon lui dire que ça allait, il était sûr du contraire. Mais puisque Ed était si sûr…il n'allait pas s'en mêler.

* * *

(1) Non, je n'ai aucun trip avec des peluches, mais OUI je suis obsédée par les peluches u.u. C'est si chou les peluches *-*.

(2) Ou comment c'est mauvais pour le cerveau d'écouter « Laisse-toi aller bébé » quand on aime s'imaginer Envy danser. Je suis nulle en description de danse…gomen !


	12. Un seul faux pas

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai, romance, torture, sadomasochisme, adultère.

Couple : Greed/Al et Edvy

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Réponse de Rewiew :

A Yumi : Bien sûr que oui, la voici la suite. Merci pour ton compliment sur mon style, ça fait très plaisir =D. Pour notre Edward national, faux avouer que c'est un peu mon « trip ». Un certain personnage de FMA déteins sur moi u.u

Kisu

Angelscythe

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Un seul faux pas.**_

Envy arpentait la pièce depuis un moment, se mordant le pouce par moment, à la recherche d'une idée pour garder son Edward. Ce dernier était allongé dans le lit, nu, cheveux détaché, menottes mises et il faisait tourner tant bien que mal d'autre menotte dans ses mains, il était allongé sur le flanc, les jambes étendues et le regard rivé sur les menottes qui occupaient ses mains.

- Bon dieu, vas-tu arrêter avec ses foutues menottes ! S'énerva soudainement Envy.

Edward se figea et lâcha les menottes avant de se mettre assit dans le lit et d'observer son amant. Ce dernier semblait des plus stressés de la future perte de l'amour de sa vie. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un cri de gêne et de stupeur sortit de la bouche d'Edward. Pride venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Que veux-tu ? Soupira Envy.

- Tu ne désirais pas le rapport de l'évolution de la pierre philosophale ? Interrogea le vieillard.

Envy soupira et tendis la main. Pride y mit trois feuilles agrafées.

- J'ai une idée ! S'écria Edward.

Envy referma sa main sur les feuilles et fixa son regard sur le blond.

- Et bien…si je vais travailler…je ne serais pas porté disparu, et si tu doutes encore de moi… Le Généralissime pourrait me surveillez ! Proposa Edward.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Envy. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Pride et lui donna l'ordre d'être près dans vingt minutes à partir avec Edward, mais surtout de lui ramener un uniforme qui pourrait lui aller. Sur cet ordre, l'orgueil partit et ne revint que dix minutes plus tard pour donner l'uniforme au blond, avant de repartir.

Envy retira les menottes d'Edward et l'aida à s'habiller tout en lui caressant le corps. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, natte refaite par le vert. Ce dernier l'emmena en bas. Il le colla contre lui et l'embrassa. Le blond répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser. Envy sépara leur lèvre bien trop tôt au goût de l'alchimiste qui émit un léger grognement. Il observa le visage de son amant, ce dernier fit signe à Pride de l'emmener. Envy lui fit un baiser papillon juste avant que King Bradley ne l'emmène. Edward suivit le mouvement du Généralissime.

Il aurait désiré rester bien plus longtemps avec Envy, dans ses bras, n'importe. Il aurait voulu être avec lui, et c'était tout. Mais de toute manière, il était temps pour le vert de travailler. Ça leur occuperait les temps morts à tout les deux.

Edward comprit bien vite, qu'arriver auprès du Généralissime n'était peut-être pas des mieux. On le dévisageait tout en saluant le supérieur de tous. Le blond suivait le mouvement de son aîné ignorant si il devait saluer tout le monde ou pas. Pride s'arrêta devant une porte, frappa et entra. Edward entra à sa suite. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce cessèrent leur occupation, se levèrent et firent un salut militaire impeccable.

- Colonel Mustang, je viens mettre le Commandant Elric sous votre commandement. Annonça King Bradley avant de forcer Edward à avancer d'une pression sur son dos. Soyez exemplaire Commandant ! Lui dit Pride avant de partir.

Edward lui fit un salut militaire impeccable et soupira quand la porte se referma. Le Colonel se dirigea vers le blond. Il lui fit savoir combien il était content de le voir, et savoir combien il était plaisant de savoir qu'il n'était plus disparu.

Edward prit donc son service, remplissant de la paperasse comme les autres. Ses pensées prises parce que lui avait fait Envy la nuit d'avant. Ce qui lui avait encore donné trop peu d'heure de sommeil. Il était en train de se demander si il ne devait pas parler de problèmes de sommeil à Envy lorsqu'une main lui toucha l'épaule. Il eut un sursaut accompagné d'un cri avant de remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mustang. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il semblait inquiet de le voir regarder la même feuille depuis une bonne demi-heure, alors que cette dite paperasse dont s'occupait Edward était censé être finie en justement une demi-heure. Et puisque Edward ne semblait pas avoir des problèmes de lecture.

A la remarque du Colonel, les joues du blond s'empourprèrent et il tâcha de s'atteler à sa tâche, ce que visiblement Roy ne faisait pas, car occuper à regarder autre chose, un petit livret ou quelque chose du style. Edward se leva, une fois son travail finit, il se figea, il venait de remarquer qu'il était tous les deux seuls. Situation qui étrangement le gênait, et comme-ci ses poignets étaient entravés dans les menottes, il se mit à les tordre. Mustang releva la tête.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Elric jeta un regard à ses poignets, il les sépara et eut un air gêné. Il secoua vivement la tête, attrapa les dossiers et s'approcha de son supérieur. Edward eut un sursaut quand leurs mains se frôlèrent. Envy ne lui avait pas donné de gant et il n'allait pas se formaliser pour si peu, mais Roy non plus n'avait pas ses gants. Edward eut une mine gênée. Roy le remercia d'un signe de tête et fit un mouvement qui fit tomber un coupe-papier. Il tomba sur le poignet bien en chair du blond. La douleur fut vive, presque brutale et un peu de sang s'échappa de la plaie provoquée par le coup.

Edward regarda son poignet avec étonnement. La douleur avait été fulgurante. Encore une vague de plaisir supplémentaire. Lui qui croyait qu'Envy était le seul à le mettre dans un état de pareille extase. Edward releva bêtement les yeux vers Roy. Celui-ci plongea son regard légèrement inquiet dans celui du plus jeune. Edward ne pu se contenir et embrassa fougueusement le Colonel. Ce dernier sursauta face au comportement de son subordonné, mais ne refusa pas le baiser. Il prit même un certain plaisir à embrasser le jeune blond. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était intéressé par ce dernier, et personne n'était dupe. Les regards qu'il lançait à Edward n'avaient échappé à personne. Sauf à l'intéressé, bien entendu. Il ne c'était donc pas douter une seconde que le baiser qu'il lui avait donner désespérément, lui serait rendu. Mais Edward ne chercha pas plus loin, excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, sauf avec Envy. Le brun repoussa tout le matériel gênant sur son bureau et profita du baiser pour attraper le plus jeune par les hanches et le poser sur son bureau. Le Colonel n'attendit pas longtemps, trop excité pour résister à la tentation, et déchira d'un coup sec le haut d'Edward.

Edward eut un léger sourire, dans son baiser qui n'arrêtait pas, quand Roy lui déchira ses vêtements. Il aurait du mal à terminer son service sans vêtement mais tant pis. Il mordilla la lèvre de Roy pour l'inciter à mordre ses lèvres. Roy comprit le message, mordit doucement les lèvres du blond, puis se dirigea vers son cou qu'il mordit sauvagement. Edward cria de plaisir tandis que ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules du Colonel. La douleur restait bien en lui car Roy ne lâchait pas son cou. C'était une pure extase, juste comme il aimait, et qu'il était habitué à supplier pour avoir. Edward bougea doucement son bassin contre celui du brun, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Roy se demanda quand même si Edward était sérieux, si il voulait aller si loin et si vite. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé que le petit blond soit comme ça. Mais il ne l'avait peut-être jamais vraiment connu.

Mais Roy ne fit rien de ce que demanda Edward et passa lentement sa langue sur le torse du plus jeune. Celui-ci était déjà bien excité, et cette langue contre sa peau ne l'aidait pas. Son bassin bougeait frénétiquement contre celui de Colonel, qui mordit un téton de son subordonné avec envie. Le bassin du blond se frottant toujours énergiquement contre le sien, Roy se redressa et embrassa Edward à pleine bouche, le goûtant encore une fois. Edward lui mordit à nouveau les lèvres, pour l'inciter à le mordre encore une fois. Pourquoi ne lui offrait-il pas de douleur ? Il n'attendait que ça ! Roy soupira doucement, puis plaqua Edward dos au bureau afin de pouvoir mieux se frotter son lui. Edward tenta de l'inciter à venir en lui en ouvrant l'ouverture éclair du pantalon de Roy. Roy enleva rapidement son pantalon, son boxer, puis fit de même avec ceux du blond.

Edward attira Roy à lui, mettant ses bras autour de ses épaules, et pour l'inciter à venir maintenant, tout de suite et pour qu'il ne se dérobe pas. Et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son cher Envy aie des maladies, il demanda.  
- Tu as un préservatif ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
En un clin d'oeil, Roy sortit un sachet de préservatif de la poche de son pantalon, qui avait été envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Edward eut un léger sourire. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de son gêne, en cet instant comme son désir était bien trop présent. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses pour inciter Roy à venir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait besoin de violence sexuelle et maintenant. Et il espérait que Roy la lui donnerait. Mais Roy, qui faisait attention au blond sous lui, tendit trois doigts à Edward, qui pour toute réponse les mordit doucement.

- Colonel, ne soyez pas tendre avec moi. Je vous en prie, allez-y franchement.  
Roy lança un regard étonné à son subalterne. Le ton d'Edward avait été suppliant. Et le geste qui avait accompagné cette demande passionnelle. En effet, Edward avait fait glisser, avec sensualité, sa main vers sa verge déjà gonflée et tendue du désir que lui inspirait le jeune alchimiste. Roy ne tint pas très longtemps il enfila le préservatif rapidement en dévorant Edward des yeux dans cette position si tentante et s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans l'intimité du blond, qui hurla de douleur et de plaisir. Plus par habitude que par la cause de douleur, Edward enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Roy en accrochant ses bras derrières les épaules de son supérieur.

Roy prit son temps avant de commencer de lents et profonds coups de reins, faisait doucement gémir Edward de plaisir, qui en demandait plus.  
- Plus fort...  
Roy soupira et accéléra ses coups, s'enfonça encore plus dans le blond. La douleur et le plaisir sexuel se mélangeaient pour donner à Edward des frissons de plaisir et d'extase tandis que Roy continuait ses coups de boutoir. Edward criait sous les coups de reins de Roy, de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus profonds. Roy mordit violemment l'épaule du blond pour s'empêcher de crier, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir chez celui-ci. La puissance des coups de Roy et de la profondeur qui leur donnait rendait fou de plaisir Edward. La brutalité qu'il attendait tant était là. Il pouvait la savourer sans cesse et la montrait par ses cris. Un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il jouissait.

- E…Envyyy. Cria Edward dans un gémissement de plaisir et d'extase.

Roy jouit dans le même temps, non sans surprise quand il entendit que le nom crié par le blond n'était pas le sien. (1) (2)

Contre toute attente, alors que Roy était encore en Edward, la porte s'ouvrit. Mustang laissa savoir qui venait d'ouvrir en disant « Généralissime » Elric tourna la tête vers le vieillard et lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Pitié ! Ne lui dites pas ! Supplia Edward.

Mais la porte se refermait déjà. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Roy se retirait de lui. L'homme regarda anxieusement l'adolescent qui se relevait pour s'habiller. Mustang pensa à imiter son cadet et se r'habiller. Edward regarda bêtement autour de lui. Son regard se reposa sur son supérieur.

- C'était une erreur…Colonel. Je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça. Expliqua Edward mal à l'aise.

- Je comprends FullMetal ! Dit Roy tristement.

Edward s'excusa plusieurs fois, et usa d'alchimie pour réparer son haut et le remettre. Il retourna ensuite au travail. Il travailla sans arrêt jusqu'à vingt heures où le Généralissime entra dans la pièce, faisant faire un salut à Roy, Edward, Havoc, Riza et Fuery présent dans la pièce.

- Commandant Elric, Venez !

- Vous lui avez dit…Murmura Edward.

Pride hocha la tête. Le blond soupira à fond. Il avait peur de la colère d'Envy, mais il l'avait méritée. Il suivit alors le Généralissime. Ils regagnèrent tout deux, le bureau du vieillard, et ils prirent l'ascenseur. Quand, il s'arrêta et s'ouvrit, la première chose qu'Edward vu, fut Envy. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite sans même se soucier de lui. Il le fit rentrer dans la chambre en le poussant violemment. Le blond tomba au sol. Il eut un hoquet sous la douleur et le plaisir qui en découla en tombant sur le sol.

Le blond put entendre la porte claquer. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de tourner la tête vers Envy. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard des plus noirs, des plus glacés, et il descella dedans une tristesse sans fin. Envy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ferma la bouche, se pencha, releva le blond et le jeta contre le mur. La douleur lui fit fermer les yeux. (3) Il les r'ouvrit au mauvais moment, juste quand le poing d'Envy frôla sa joue pour s'abattre sur le mur et le faire craquer.

La peur que lui procurait Envy à cet instant même lui faisait augmenter sa respiration, mais malgré cette dite peur, il regardait le vert dans les yeux, comme pour lui prouver une chose qu'il ignorait. Un coup de genoux dans le ventre et il tomba à genoux en crachotant du sang. Il n'eut pas le droit à un répit, Envy le releva en tirant sur sa natte, le forçant à affronter à nouveau son regard. Une question échappa des lèvres d'Envy.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Interrogea Envy acide.

- Je…ne sais…pas. Lui répondit Edward le souffle court.

Envy leva la jambe et lui frappa dans le flanc, le renvoyant à terre. Edward tenta de se relever, ce fut vain parce que de son pied Envy le força à rester sur le sol. Le blond cessa alors de se battre et resta au sol. C'était stupide de penser qu'Envy laisserait tomber si aisément. Il le releva pour le coller au mur.

- Par…don…Murmura le blond.

- Pardon ? Pardon ? Tu OSES me dire pardon ? Mais t'es malade ! Lui cria Envy en lui tapant la tête contre le mur.

- Je…ne sais… Commença Edward.

- Tu sais pas ce qui t'as pris de t'amuser à aller me tromper c'est ça ? Interrogea Envy d'un ton sec.

Le blond hocha la tête, trouvant trop dur de parler. Envy émit un ricanement presque horrible.

- Tu es pitoyable et je te déteste. Lui dit le vert.

Il lui redonna un coup de genoux dans le ventre, le faisant recracher du sang. Envy le relâcha le faisant tomber au sol. Il lui shoota ensuite dans le flanc quand le blond fut à terre.

- Tu m'avais dit…que tu m'aimais ! Cracha Envy d'un ton venimeux.

Edward n'eut aucune réaction, ne chercha même pas à se relever, ni rien.

- Ca y est…tu t'avoues vaincu ? Interrogea Envy acide.

De nouveau aucune réaction, ce coup-ci le manque de réaction d'Edward l'inquiéta. Il s'approcha de lui et l'appela. Aucune réaction. Envy se laissa tomber à côté de lui, il chercha son pouls quand il vu qu'Edward avait les yeux fermé. Sa respiration était lente, mais le pouls était bien présent. Envy mis Edward sur le flanc, le pensant inconscient et en étant presque sûr. Il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes avant de se lever et crier à Pride qu'il fallait absolument emmener Edward à l'hôpital. Le seul problème était qu'aucune ambulance ne viendrait jusqu'ici.

Pride, avoir appelé une ambulance pour qu'elle vienne aux quartiers général de central, monta pour le signaler à Envy, celui-ci tourna la tête vers le vieillard, un regard noir.

- Il est inconscient ! On ne peut pas le bouger ! Lui dit Envy.

- Les ambulanciers ne pourront pas venir jusqu'ici, il faut au moins le monter jusqu'à mon bureau…Lui dit Pride. A moins que tu ne tiennes pas à lui…Ajouta à ses risques et périls

- Je sais pas, va leur demander comment faire…Dit Envy en observant Edward.

Pride hocha la tête et laissa Envy seul avec Edward. Le vert avait la respiration courte sous la peur et vérifiait souvent la respiration du blond ainsi que son pouls. Ce ne fut pas Pride qui revint mais Lust, avec une planche aux mesures suffisantes sur Edward. Elle attacha le blond à la planche sous le regard effaré du polymorphe.

- Il faut qu'on le transporte ! Lui dit la luxure.

Envy se releva et aida Lust à transporter Edward. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et dans ledit ascenseur, où l'orgueil les accompagna. Le vert dut ensuite aider la luxure à sortir Edward du bureau du Généralissime et enfin les secours prirent le relais. Les ambulanciers, après avoir pris toutes les mesures adéquates, emmenèrent Edward sous le regard de Pride, Sloth, Lust et Envy.

Le vert secoua la tête et hésita à aller voir ou pas. Il préféra d'abord redescendre, aller dans le manoir, regagner sa chambre, attraper quelque chose et aller jusqu'au téléphone dans le salon. Il composa un numéro les doigts dérapant sous le stresse et la peur. Il plaqua le combiné à son oreille et écouta les sonneries. Enfin on décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Dolchatte ? Interrogea Envy.

- Ah, Envy…Attends ! Fit l'homme-chien.

Envy put l'entendre appeler Greed et le vert du attendre. Il eut presque un sursaut en entendant la voix du brun dans son oreille.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je…Greed…j'ai fait une connerie.

Le ton d'Envy était triste, presque à la limite des sanglots dans la voix. Ce qui se fit radoucir la voix de Greed qui avait eut une voix énervée.

- Raconte-moi, ce qu'il ne va pas. Dit-il d'un ton presque doux.

- J'étais en colère…je pouvais pas supporter…je pouvais pas…qu'il m'aie trompé…que j'étais plus le seul et unique à ses yeux…qu'il ne m'aimais plus…et…et je l'ai frappé, je voulais pas qu'il recommence, je voulais qu'il souffre comme moi…j'arrivais plus à contrôler ma haine pour ce qu'il avait fait…tu me connais, ce mur que je me suis crée, c'est devenu mon caractère dominant alors quand il peut jaillir…Quand…quand j'ai repris conscience de ce que je faisais…Edward…Edward était inconscient…Il…

Envy ne put finir sa phrase car les sanglots dans sa voix l'empêchaient de parler. Il s'était laissé tomber au sol. Il tentait de ravaler les larmes pour qu'elles ne ruissellent pas sur ses joues. Il hoquetait, il se sentait mal et avait la nausée, il se haïssait de ce qu'il avait fait à Edward.

- Ecoute…Calme-toi…je suppose qu'il est à l'hôpital de central…je viens avec Alphonse, et je m'occupe de toi…D'accord ? Lui dit Greed.

- Oui. Gémit Envy entre deux sanglots.

Il se releva lentement, raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de central, à peine dans la rue, il tira un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, il en sortit une cigarette et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet avant de se mettre à fumer. Le cœur lourd, toujours aussi nauséeux. Il arriva rapidement a l'espace libre devant l'hôpital et il se laissa tomber sur un banc devant, il ne s'arrêta pas de fumer. Dès qu'une cigarette était finie, il l'écrasait sur sa main, la jetait dans la poubelle à côté de lui et en prenait une autre. Il était déjà à cinquième cigarette quand Greed arriva avec Alphonse.

Le châtain s'approcha d'Envy, à pas lent à cause de la peur que lui faisait le vert. Ce dernier releva le regard vers Alphonse, une cigarette en bouche.

- Il est…dans quelle chambre ? Demanda le jeune Elric.

- Je sais pas…j'ai pas…été voir… Murmura Envy.

Greed et Alphonse échangèrent quelques mots, puis, le plus jeune se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

- Je n'ai pas dit à Alphonse que tu étais la cause qui a mené Edward à l'hôpital.

- Merci. Murmura Envy.

Une larme glissa sur la joue du vert, le tonnerre gronda et une grosse pluie s'abattit. Le vert serra les poings avant de ramener ses pieds sur le banc et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il se mit à pleurer comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Des sanglots et des hoquets sortaient de sa bouche. Greed fit passer son bras autour de la taille du polymorphe et l'attira à lui pour lui porter soutiens. Alors Envy relâcha ses jambes, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Greed, enfui sans visage dans son cou et se mit à pleurer sans relâche. La pluie les trempant. Envy avait laissé tomber sa cigarette qui était tombée sur le sol et c'était éteinte avec la nuit.

Greed passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Envy et le serra contre lui en lui murmurants des mots réconfortant qui n'avait sans doute aucun effet. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre comme un grondement des plus puissants. Envy eut un gémissement et se releva piteusement. Il se frotta ses yeux rougis en regardant Greed.

- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta l'avarice.

- Je veux pas qu'il meurs. Gémit Envy.

- Je sais ! Il va s'en sortir. Lui dit Greed d'un ton compatissant.

- Si il meurt, j'aurais plus de raison de vivre, il n'y a que lui…qui puisse…me rendre heureux. Avoua Envy avant de se cacher les yeux dans les mains.

Greed lui prit les mains avec douceur, il les lui baissa, puis l'emmena vers l'hôpital. Envy se laissa entraîner. Greed alla demander à la secrétaire où était Edward Elric. Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder la pluie dégoulinée de leur corps pour faire une petite flaque à leur pied.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller dans les chambres comme ça ! Leur annonça la femme.

Envy tourna les talons pour partir. Greed l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena à lui.

- T'as pas entendu, on peut pas aller comme ça ! Lui dit Envy.

- Te défiles pas !

-Messieurs…Edward Elric, va sortir assez rapidement. Son frère a été le voir, mais comme il s'est réveillé, il va pouvoir partir… Les informa la secrétaire.

- Ah…ah oui ? Fit Envy.

La femme hocha la tête, Greed emmena Envy pour qu'ils s'asseyent. Le vert eut un soupir et son regard se posa sur son confrère homonculus qui était déjà occupé à l'observer. Une remarque cinglante faillit s'échapper de ses lèvres mais il se souvint comment il l'avait aidé et se tut.

-Alphonse refusera de laisser Edward avec toi, tu n'auras qu'a venir au Devil's Nest avec nous et Ed ! Lui dit Greed.

- Hors de question, c'est vous qui venez ou c'est rien ! Fit Envy.

- Avec tout tes homonculus !

- Et toutes tes chimères !

- Tu voudrais aller où alors ?

- Resembool ? Fit Envy d'une petite voix.

- Tu t'y es fait ? Tu les aimes bien ?

- Mais…il y a père… Dit Envy doucement.

- Ah…c'est un problème…si tu fumes un paquet de clopes par jour on va vite être en pénurie. Plaisanta Greed.

- Je sais pas pourquoi…mais je me sens bien…là-bas…Murmura Envy les joues rouges de honte.

Greed dut retenir un rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Envy honteux et encore moins se sentir bien quelque part…et surtout aimer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait vu le vert pleurer comme ça. D'habitude une seule larme était la preuve de sa tristesse.

Alphonse arriva et observa Greed et Envy bizarrement. Il fallait avouer que Greed était penché vers Envy qui avait les joues rouges. L'avarice assura à l'adolescent qu'ils étaient simplement en train de discuter.

- Nous allons aller à Resembool, le temps qu'Edward soit rétablit. Expliqua Greed.

- Excellente idée ! Dit Alphonse.

Envy avait ses yeux fixé sur les jambes de Greed quand il entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher, il releva donc les yeux pour voir ce qui arrivait. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant Edward. Il semblait gêné, mal à l'aise, il avait un plâtre au poignet.

-Envy…je…pardon ! Fit Edward.

- Voyons Edward, tu n'as pas fait exprès de faire une pareille chute. Dit Alphonse.

- Edward…je…je vais déjà dehors, je retourne préparer nos affaires, Greed je te le confie ! Fit Envy avant de se lever et de partir.

Le blond lui lança un regard, en le regardant partir. Greed haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il se leva et emmena les frères Elric dehors. Il les emmena à la gare et paya un ticket pour Dublith de manière à ce que lui et Al prépare leur affaire. Après une longue heure de voyage pendant laquelle Ed se morfondait, ils arrivèrent. Edward resta dans le bar avec Dolchatte comme compagnie, pendant que son frère et Greed préparaient leur sac.

Le téléphone sonna, Edward se leva pour aller le prendre espérant que c'était Envy, mais Dolchatte le pris avant lui. Laissant un blond surpris dans son geste pour prendre le téléphone. L'homme-chien, tendit presque immédiatement le téléphone à l'adolescent.

-Allô ? Fit-il.

- Edward ?...je…putain excuse-moi…je suis même pas capable de te le demander en face…je pourrais pas…je t'ai fait tant de mal…excuse-moi…Je…Commença Envy.

- C'est ma faute !...Je me doute de tout le mal que tu as eu à cause de moi…je l'ai mérité…j'aurais pas du faire ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- On a qu'a faire comme-ci rien ne c'était passé. Dit Envy avant de rire nerveusement.

- C'est une idée…j'ai mérité tes coups, je m'en accommode, par contre, ce que je t'ai fait…je…sais pas si tu seras…

- Ca…Ca va…tu m'aimes ?

- Plus que tout au monde ! Lui répondit Edward.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Répéta Edward.

- Ah merde…mon train…j'y vais, on se revoit à Resembool !

Sur ces mots Envy raccrocha. Edward se sentait soulager, le cœur battant la chamade. Il raccrocha. Il se sentait étonnement bien. Alphonse descendit. Il confia son chat à Dolchatte qui c'était pris d'amitié avec le félin, puis vint voir son frère. Edward lui fit un large sourire. Greed arriva bientôt, il comprit, au sourire de l'aîné des Elric, que lui et Envy c'était réconcilié. Il eut un sourire avant de confier son bar à l'homme-chien et de partir avec les frères.

Ceux-ci le suivirent. Arriver à la gare Greed consentit, encore une fois, à payer. Le train était déjà en gare, ils y allèrent. Dès une place trouvée Alphonse profita de l'étreinte de Greed pour dormir. Il était déjà aux environs de minuit. Edward les observas, sans un mot. Il était heureux pour son frère, ils semblaient s'aimer. Et l'avarice semblait quelqu'un de bien après tout. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, même après le kidnapping de Al, il ne lui avait pas sembler mauvais, mais plutôt trop sûr de lui.

Quand à Envy, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un qui lui avait fait tant de mal, qui avait été son pire ennemi. Mais quand il avait été face à lui, Envy c'était montré d'abord comme il l'avait toujours été puis, si doux, si attentionné. Tant qu'on aurait put se demander si c'était la même personne.

- Ca va ton poignet ?

Edward sortit de ses pensées et mis du temps à comprendre que c'était Greed qui venait de poser cette question. Il hocha donc lentement la tête. Le brun lui offrit un sourire qu'Edward rendit avant de tourner la tête vers la vitre et faire semblant de regarder le paysage, alors que dans le noir c'était impossible.

- Il y a eut quelque chose entre toi et Envy…je me trompe ? Fit Edward.

- Ouais…Y a eu quelque chose…Dit Greed.

-…Il y a longtemps ?

- Non ! Il y a trois semaines encore…rien d'affectif, juste du charnel… Expliqua calmement et sans gêne Greed.

- Vous vous êtes déjà aimez ?

- Oui…mais ça remonte il y a plus de 150 ans…on s'est découvert qu'on était incompatible et on a juste continuez à couché ensemble pour le fun. Expliqua l'avarice toujours sur le même ton.

Edward observa ses mains, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Il est raide dingue de toi. Je devrais pas te le dire, ça va casser son image mais…il croyait qu'il allait te perdre, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer comme ça. Il t'aime, c'est sûr ! Lui dit Greed dans un sourire.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Edward, il sentit mieux tout d'un coup. Il finit par s'endormir et Greed soupira. Le train s'arrêta 3 heures plus tard. L'avarice mis Al sur son dos s'assura qu'il était bien accroché, il prit Edward dans ses bras et réussit à prendre les valises. Il sortit ensuite du train en prenant garde au frère Elric, au grand bonheur du brun, Envy attendait sur le quai. Il vint immédiatement prendre Edward dans ses bras.

Greed fit passer Alphonse dans ses bras et reprit les valises. Envy et lui se dirigèrent, bagages et les frères Elric dans les bras, vers la maison de Pinako. Le vert fut forcé d'utiliser son pied pour sonner à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit après longtemps sur une Pinako énervée, en kimono.

- Il est 4 heures du matin ! Cria-t-elle.

- Excusez-nous Grand-mère. (4)Dit Envy.

- Vous revenez déjà, après un jour…S'étonna Pinako des plus surprises de les voir.

- Edward a eut un accident…

- « Accident » ouais. Fit Greed.

- On pensait que Resembool était plus idéal pour qu'il se rétablisse. Expliqua Envy gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'étonna Pinako.

- Je suis tombé de deux mètres, quatre côtes cassées et le poignet aussi. Expliqua Edward qui c'était réveillé.

Pinako le regarda effaré. Edward se releva un petit peu et embrassa les lèvres du vert.

-Salut toi ! Lui dit-il amoureusement.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit Envy le voyant réveiller.

- Je t'aime ! Répondit Edward.

- Vous êtes bien mignon, mais il est quatre heures du matin, on est en plein hiver, alors rentrez.

Pinako se poussa de devant la porte et les laissa rentrer. Greed fut le premier à rentrer, il déposa les valises d'Al ainsi que les siennes près du divan et Envy, une fois rentrer, installa celle d'Ed et les siennes près du sapin.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? Les chambres n'ont pas été défaites, vous pouvez les regagnez.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous Grand-mère ! Dit le vert.

Greed avait déjà monté Alphonse dans la chambre. Pinako haussa les épaules et remonta. Envy eut un soupir et emmena Edward dans la chambre, il le coucha dans le lit, lui embrassa les lèvres et le laissa dormir.

* * *

(1)Lemon écrit, encore une fois, avec ma chère Wravy. Eyh j'ai plutôt écrit pas mal dessus non ? C'est cool =D

(2)J'ai l'impression que Edward passe pour un homme facile…non ?

(3)Vous m'excuserez, je ne note plus qu'il en découle du plaisir ou ça va gâchez la scène de violence, sachez seulement que le plaisir est bien là, et que je le noterais si il venait à disparaître.

(4)Souvent repris pour appeler une personne âgée qu'on aime bien au japon.


	13. Du rire au larme

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai, romance, torture, sadomasochisme.

Couple : Greed/Al et Edvy

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me contente de les lui kidnapper =D

Note : Je dédie cette fic à ma chérie, ma chtite Tweek que je love. T'en es toujours raide dingue de ce couple ? Alors cadeau =D

Ca m'énerve. Cette fic tourne bien trop autour d'Envy. C'est parce que je l'adore, veuillez m'en excusez pour les fans de Greed et Alphonse. Je fais déjà de mon mieux pour faire moins de scène avec Envy lorsque c'est un chapitre GreedAl mais rien n'y fait, lorsqu'ils sont tout les quatre, j'écris sur Envy ou Edward.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Du rire au larmes.**_

Winry descendit de fort mauvaise humeur. Elle avait été réveillée à quatre heures du matin, elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers sa grand-mère, assise à la table avec une tasse de café devant elle. La jeune mécanicienne se prépara également une tasse du breuvage noir et s'installa à côté de celle qui s'occupait d'elle. Winry regarda Pinako.

- C'était qui alors ? Qui est venu sonner ? Interrogea la blonde.

Pinako ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se tut en entendant des bruits dans l'escalier. Winry tourna le visage vers ledit escalier et eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Salut, Grand-mère ! S'écria Envy.

- Toi ? Fit l'adolescente des plus étonnés.

Envy lui lança un regard avant de l'ignorer totalement. Il attrapa une tasse, la remplit de café avant d'attraper un croissant, il fit un signe d'au revoir et remonta les escaliers. Dans la seconde Alphonse arriva, il alla enlacer Winry et Pinako avant de s'étirer et de s'installer à table.

- Toi aussi tu es là ? S'étonna la blonde.

- C'est parce qu'Edward a eut un accident. Expliqua Pinako à la place d'Alphonse qui avait la bouche pleine.

- Oh non ! Je vais aller le voir ! S'écria Winry.

- A tes risques et périls ! Lui dit Greed qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

La blonde dévisagea l'avarice. Ce dernier s'avança vers la porte, embrassa les lèvres d'Alphonse et prit place à côté de lui. La jeune mécanicienne se leva quand même et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le brun eut un soupir et remarqua Hoenheim qui arrivait. Alphonse lui fit un grand geste de bonjour. Le grand blond salua son cher fils. Il lança ensuite un regard à Greed et sembla redouter qu'Envy soit là.

- Edward est-il là ? Interrogea Hoenheim.

- Oui, mais il ne peut pas bouger ! Lui dit Alphonse tristement.

- A cause d'E…Commença le grand blond.

- Parce qu'il est blessé ! Coupa Greed.

- Qu'as-t-il ? S'étonna le père.

- Quatre côtes et le poignet casés. Expliqua le châtain.

- Bon dieu, comment s'est-il fait ça ? Interrogea anxieusement Winry.

- Il est tombé…d'une hauteur de deux mètres. Le ton user par le jeune Elric était anxieux.

Greed haussa les épaules et dévisagea Hoenheim. Alphonse se leva et proposa d'aller voir son frère, à peine son idée lancée, qu'il se leva et grimpa les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et attendit le « entrez » pour le faire. Il ouvrit donc la porte avec un grand sourire avant de s'approcher de son frère.

- Ca va ? Interrogea Alphonse en cherchant du regard Envy.

- Ca va ! Envy n'est pas là ! L'informa Edward avec un sourire doux.

Alphonse soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. Le blond remarqua alors, Winry, Pinako et son père.

- Je ne veux pas te voir ! Dit Edward à l'adresse d'Hoenheim.

Ce dernier s'en étonna et dévisagea avec attention son propre fils. Il s'approche d'Edward, celui-ci grogna. Près à se lever pour lui envoyer un coup de pied pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Mais le grand blond s'arrêta à cet instant.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Hoenheim.

- Parce que tu fais souffrir Envy.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, qu'il arrête de se prendre pour tel.

- Malgré tout, quand il s'agit de l'engueuler, il devient votre fils. Rétorqua Greed.

- Pardon ? Fit Alphonse venant de se rendre compte de tout les liens qui avaient été sous entendu ou dont il n'avait compris la raison.

Winry et Pinako, tout comme Alphonse, ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. La vieille femme décida alors de poser la question :

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A l'époque, mon fils Hoju (1) est mort d'une intoxication au mercure. Sa mère et moi ignorions comment il en avait ingéré…Commença Hoenheim.

- Ca ne c'est pas passé comme ça ! Informa une voix.

Edward tourna la tête et lança un sourire à Envy qui venait de passer l'appuie de fenêtre. Le vert s'approcha du blond et s'installa sur le lit avant de se coller à lui tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Alphonse dévisagea Envy.

- Attend ! Tu…tu es notre frère ? C'est ça…Fit Alphonse.

- Consanguin… Précisa Envy.

- Mais…alors…toi et Edward…vous ne pouvez pas…Commença Alphonse mal à l'aise.

- On s'aime ! On s'en fout des interdits. Lui dit Edward en se pressant contre le vert.

Cette phrase choqua Alphonse et Hoenheim.

- Si ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça…Commença le grand blond.

- J'ai pas envie de déballer ma vie, ma mort, mon avant mort et mes projets d'avenir devant quelqu'un comme toi ! Cracha Envy.

- Là…'Vy tu m'inquiètes. Dit Greed en regardant son congénère avec des yeux exorbités.

- Il ne me considère pas comme son fils, il me repousse, j'en suis las. Je ne vais pas continuer longtemps à me traîner à ses pieds. Tant qu'il ne m'acceptera pas, je refuse de lui parler. Conclut Envy avant d'enfuir son visage dans le cou du blond.

Hoenheim leur lança un regard avant de partir. Alphonse se passa la main dans les cheveux sans comprendre beaucoup et se leva avant de sortir de la pièce. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre pour dormir, le sommeil venait de le rattraper. Greed le suivit donc et s'étonna de voir Alphonse chercher le sommeil.

- Ca ne va pas ? S'étonna Greed.

- Je suis fatigué.

Greed s'étonna de la réponse de l'adolescent. Il était souvent fatigué ces derniers temps et la grippe n'était pas censée apporter ce genre de symptômes. L'avarice laissa donc Alphonse et descendit les escaliers pour aller manifester son inquiétude à Pinako. Celle-ci hésita avant d'appeler un médecin. La dernière fois, on avait quand même diagnostiqué une grippe, Pinako avait peur que l'on se soit trompé de diagnostic.

Le médecin, le même que la dernière fois, arriva après une bonne demi-heure. Il vint ausculter Alphonse, endormi, sous la surveillance de Greed et Pinako. Ce coup-ci l'homme de médecine diagnostiqua une mononucléose.

- Y a-t-il eut des gens qui ont eu contact avec sa salive ? Interrogea le médecin.

- Moi ! Répondit Greed. Mais je doute que je puisse l'avoir.

- Cessez vos chipoteries monsieur. Lui dit le médecin.

Greed soupira et retira, comme lui avait demander l'homme, sa veste de fourrure qui gênait. Greed dut subir une auscultation avant que le docteur annonce qu'il n'avait rien, mais il exigea malgré tout à voir Edward, inquiet pour les blessures qu'il lui avait vu.

Pinako l'emmena à la chambre, frappa à la porte et entra sans même se soucier de la permission. Envy et Edward étaient occupé à s'embrasser, Edward sous les couvertures et Envy en dehors, cependant sa main glissait sous les couvertures pour caresser le blond. Pinako fit une fausse toux pour prouver sa présence. Les lèvres des amants se séparèrent et ils tournèrent la tête vers la vieille femme.

- Ce monsieur, veut vérifier les blessures d'Edward. Expliqua Pinako.

Envy grogna et se sépara un peu plus du blond, il lança un regard mauvais au docteur mais le laissa ausculter Edward. L'homme annonça que mis à part ses fractures il n'avait rien de grave et que sa main semblait déjà remis. L'homme alla se faire ensuite payé par Pinako à l'étage inférieur.

- La mononucléose. Murmura Pinako quand l'homme fut parti.

Greed, qui était en bas pour laisser dormir Alphonse, eut un soupir et se gratta la nuque. Alphonse ne se réveilla que dix heures plus tard et l'avarice se donna comme mission de dire au châtain ce qu'il avait.

- Et…et toi, tu n'as rien ? Demanda Alphonse anxieux.

- Moi ça va…C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

- J'espère que je ne donnerais ma maladie à personne ! Gémit Alphonse.

Greed émit un rire, trouvant ça adorable que le châtain se soucie des autres. Le brun posa ses lèvres contre celle de son cadet qui eut un sursaut et éloigna leurs lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ! Dit tristement l'alchimiste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un homonculus ! Je ne tombe pas malade ou du moins pas si facilement. Et quand bien même la maladie est éliminée par mon organisme presque directement. Expliqua Greed avec un léger sourire.

- Tant mieux ! Murmura Alphonse en se blottissant dans les bras de l'avarice.

- Je t'aime ! Murmura Greed à son oreille.

- Je t'aime ! Répondit Alphonse.

Greed serra le châtain contre lui et lui fit un câlin auquel Alphonse répondit sans hésiter, il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et soupira de bien être. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.

- Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Annonça l'avarice.

- Encore ? Rigola Alphonse.

- Donne ta main. Lui dit l'homonculus.

Alphonse lui tendit la main avec un air étonné. Greed la lui pris et fit glisser ses bracelets le long de sa main pour les mettre au poignet du châtain. Il lui prit ensuite l'autre main et fit de même. Alphonse regarda ses poignets avec un sourire doux.

- Waw…merci ! Lui dit le châtain avec le rouge aux joues.

Greed lui embrassa ses joues rougies, avant de lui embrasser les lèvres. Alphonse répondit au baiser et joignit ses poignets autour de la nuque de l'avarice. Il se serra le plus possible contre lui et le brun fit passer ses bras derrières la taille de son cadet. L'embrassa avec amour et tendresse tandis qu'Alphonse répondait pareillement à son baiser.

Le baiser restait malgré tout assez chaste. Alphonse sépara leur lèvre pour offrir un sourire à l'avarice. On frappa à la porte. Les deux amoureux tournèrent la tête pour voir Winry avec un sourire gêné.

- Il est l'heure de manger, on va prendre le souper dans la chambre d'Edward.

- On arrive ! S'écria Alphonse.

La jeune femme fit un sourire et les laissa seul. Greed posa ses lèvres sur celle du châtain avant de se séparer de lui, de se lever et d'aider son amoureux à faire de même. Ils allèrent ensemble dans la chambre d'Edward. La disposition de la pièce était des plus bizarres. Près du lit, ils avaient installé une table pour 8 personnes.

Il y avait 6 chaises deux en face du lit de Ed où il n'y avait pas de chaise et deux de chaque côté de la table. Winry discutait de la disposition des places avec Pinako. Envy était assis contre les montant du lit, les jambes étendues, Edward était assis à la table, sur le lit, lançant un regard à Envy. Finalement, la disposition choisie, ça donnait ça : Hoenheim assis vers le mur sur un des côtés non en face du lit, Pinako assise en face d'Hœnheim, Greed et Al en face d'Edward et Winry à côté du petit blond. Elle avait préalablement demandé l'autorisation à Envy mais, même si il avait accepté, il lui lançait malgré tout un regard noir.

Les convives installé, Envy se leva dans sa grande bonté du moment pour aller leur chercher les plats toujours dans la cuisine. Pinako servit les assiettes qui avaient été préalablement mise par Hoenheim. Envy, lui, se réinstalla comme avant, comme-ci personne ne mangeait. Pinako tenta bien de le faire se mettre à table mais rien n'y faisait, il ne bougeait pas. Son regard était juste posé sur Edward, les joues rougissantes.

- Comment ça se propage encore la mononucléose ? S'inquiéta Alphonse.

Pinako tenta de s'en souvenir, Winry et Edward l'ignorait, Greed n'avait qu'un doute et Hoenheim avait oublié.

- Par la salive et rarement par le sang. Dit Envy.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'envie.

- Si tu donnes à manger à quelqu'un avec ta fourchette après avoir manger dessus, il peut l'attraper. Si tu embrasses quelqu'un…bouche à bouche. Et rarement par le sang, mais il faudrait une transfusion sanguine. Expliqua Envy d'un ton blasé.

- Me…Merci. Balbutia Alphonse étonné que le polymorphe lui réponde.

Le repas continua.

Cinq jours plus tard.

Greed était sortit pour fumer une cigarette, il était assis dans la neige, sans s'en inquiéter. Il tourna la tête pour voir quelqu'un sortir. Il lui fit un léger sourire, et le regarda s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à son côté.

- Elle est pour quoi celle-là ? Interrogea le brun en désignant la cigarette fumante.

- Edward. Répondit Envy en tirant dessus.

- Il a si mal que ça ? S'étonna Greed.

- Il me dit qu'il n'a pas mal. Il me dit que tout va bien, qu'il ne m'en veut pas, qu'il m'aime.

- Tu n'y crois pas ?

- Si…j'ai juste peu…j'ai juste pas envie de lui refaire du mal…Je suis un monstre…en faite. Murmura Envy.

- C'est le nouvel an ce soir, t'auras qu'a prendre une bonne résolution. Plaisanta Greed.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…la nuit, quand Alphonse dors ? Interrogea le vert après avoir tirer sur sa cigarette.

- Je le regarde dormir…pourquoi ?

Envy se contenta de secouer la tête et il observa ses mains sans un mot. Il eut un petit rire nerveux avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Greed eut un soupir et fuma. Regardant les nuages.

- Sinon…tu n'as pas besoin de conseil ? Fit Envy pour changer de conversation.

- Non, ça va…Envy-sama. Plaisanta Greed.

- Ca fait bizarre…

- Envy-sama ?

- Oui, mais…tes poignets… Dit le vert.

L'avarice baissa les yeux sur ses poignets pour les voir sans bracelet. Il eut un petit rire. Il n'avait pas trouvé quoi mettre à la place de ses bracelets.

- Je devrais peut-être me trouver de jolies mitaines comme les tiennes. Dit Greed.

- Dis…toi aussi tu as remarqué…qu'on se ressemble…tous…

- Euh…pardon ? Fit l'avarice ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Envy.

- Nous…les homonculus.

- Ah…oui…bien sûr, nous avons tous les cheveux verts.

- Non…mais tenue moulante…signe d'ouroboros, marque rouge…les poignets cachés… yeux améthyste. Enuméra Envy.

- Juste ! Consentit l'avarice.

- Pourquoi ?

- 'Vy…te pose pas de question existentielle…tu vas faire cramer ton neurone sinon. Lui dit le brun en se levant.

Greed écrasa sa cigarette sur sa main, la jeta dans une poubelle, fit un petit signe à Envy et rentra. Il grimpa ensuite les escaliers et alla voir Alphonse, il était allongé dans le lit, mais ne dormait pas. L'homonculus s'approcha de l'adolescent. Il avait le cœur lourd. Si Envy venait de tomber sur une question existentielle, lui c'était une question d'amour qui brûlait son cœur depuis bientôt douze jours. La question sortit toute seules des lèvres de l'avarice.

- Alphonse…C'est la première fois que je retombe amoureux depuis 150 ans…et tu n'as que quinze ans…alors…dis-moi…Dois-je répugné a couché avec toi ou dois-je écouter Envy ? Interrogea Greed.

- Par…Pardon ? Que t'as dis Envy ? Fit Alphonse interloqué.

- De prendre ce que je voulais…

Alphonse eut un regard effrayé. Il secoua la tête en dévisageant Greed avant de se relever, et de s'approcher de lui. Il pointa le doigt vers lui, presque dégoûté de ce que venait de lui dire l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Tu n'est quand même pas sérieux là j'espère ? Tu veux juste coucher avec moi ou tu m'aimes ? Fit Alphonse.

- Je t'aime ! Dit Greed sans hésiter.

- Alors…laisse-moi le temps de te donner ce que tu désires…Je…comme tu l'as dit…j'ai quinze ans, et je ne me sens pas spécialement prêt à une relation de ce genre.

- D'accord ! Répondit le brun.

Alphonse battit des paupières et retourna dans le lit. Greed vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, le châtain lui fit un sourire pâle avant de l'embrasser doucement. L'avarice répondit pareillement. Une main sur la nuque de l'adolescent tandis que ce dernier avait ses bras joint derrière la nuque de son aîné. Ils séparèrent assez vite leurs lèvres mais restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Simplement, profitant du contact de chacun. Ils durent bien descendre quand on les appela. Effectivement, avec la nouvelle année ce soir, encore une grande fête était prévue et si toute la maison était prévue, un peu d'aide pour le repas était la bienvenue.

Alphonse n'avait qu'à préparer la table. Quand à Greed, il dut aider Pinako. Elle avait décidé de faire des courses de dernières minutes dans l'échoppe du coin, même si elle serait sans doute, pleine à craquer de monde. Quand à Winry, elle devait faire le repas avec Envy. Celui-ci avait eut plus de quatre cents années pour apprendre cela, ainsi quand Pinako lui avait demandé si il savait cuisiner, il avait rigolé avant de répondre que oui. Edward quand à lui même si il était descendu avec l'interdiction totale de bouger du divan. Et comme il ne désirait pas s'attirer les foudres d'Envy.

Hoenheim, lui, était occupé à chercher un jeu de société. Alphonse vint s'asseoir à côté d'Edward quand il eut finit son travail. Les deux frères discutèrent de tout et de rien. Il en avait rarement l'occasion après tout. Mais au bout de trois bâillements, Edward força son cadet à coucher sa tête sur ses cuisses et à dormir. Alphonse râla mais ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le châtain dormait depuis peu lorsque Hoenheim revint avec des jeux qu'il posa sur la table devant Edward, il tenta bien de communiquer avec son fils, mais ce dernier refusait de lui répondre, il ne le regardait même pas.

- Que dirait ta mère ? Fit Hoenheim.

Edward lança un regard noir à son père puis cria.

- Eyh Envy, y a le vieux qui veut parler à Sloth.

Effectivement, depuis deux jours, il savait qui avait été chaque homonculus, sauf…Envy bien sûr. Il connaissait déjà Wrath et Sloth mais avait appris pour Greed, Pride, Lust et Gluttony. La plaisanterie était de mauvais ton bien sûr. Et il le savait, mais Envy ne sachant pas que c'était une plaisanterie, vint dans la pièce et dévisagea son père avant de regarder Edward qui préféra lui expliquer qu'il plaisantait.

Le vert l'embrassa amoureusement, sous le regard horrifié d'Hoenheim, avant qu'il ne retourne à sa cuisine. Quand Pinako arriva avec Greed, elle alla aider Envy et Winry et s'occupa même du désert tandis que l'avarice venait prendre place près des frères pour observer Alphonse. Il devait être plus de vingt heures lorsque le châtain se réveilla et que le repas fut prêt. Mais il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas manger de suite.

Alphonse se releva des jambes de son frère et alla se blottir dans les bras de Greed tandis qu'Edward se pelotonnait contre Envy qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui. Winry et Pinako étaient installées dans un autre fauteuil et Hoenheim, seul, dans un fauteuil. Bien au milieu, on avait installées une table sur roulette où étaient placé des verres et des amuse-gueules.

- L'un de vous n'aurait pas une histoire à raconter ? Interrogea Pinako.

- Du genre, des choses qui se sont mal passées ? Demanda Greed.

- Pourquoi pas… Fit Pinako avec un léger sourire.

- J'en ai une alors. Fit Greed avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu vas nous raconter l'histoire de ta vie ? Plaisanta Envy.

- Ecrase, je devrais raconter la tienne. Rétorqua Greed sur un ton fort jovial.

Envy haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire tandis que Greed cherchait comment commencer son histoire. Il raconta alors comment, un jour, Dolchatte c'était épris d'une jeune femme et comment ça avait tourné au fiasco. L'anecdote fit rire tout le monde, même Alphonse qui adorait pourtant l'homme-chien, même Edward qui fut forcé d'arrêter à cause de la douleur aux côtés et même Envy qui était pourtant connu pour son insensibilité.

Sur ce fait, l'ambiance de la fête était bonne. Ca allait plaisanterie, sur plaisanterie. Ils passèrent rapidement à la soupe, comme pour Noël, Envy ne mangea pas, Greed en fit l'effort mais l'envie ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'adapter son estomac. Pinako comprenait, elle le laissa donc. L'ambiance fut au beau comble toute la soirée et peu après le feu d'artifice qui subjugua les frères Elric et Winry. Ils passèrent au désert, l'ambiance était plus calme dès lors. Edward et Alphonse montrait des signes de fatigue ce qui attirait toutes l'attention de leur amoureux respectif. Le dessert termina. Envy alla donc coucher Edward et Greed Alphonse.

Winry ne tarda pas à aller dormir et Hoenheim monta peu après. Pinako soupira en voyant toute la vaisselle qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle allait débarrasser la table pour faire la vaisselle lorsque Greed et Envy descendirent ensemble, se lançant de petite vanne.

- Laissez grand-mère, on va le faire. Dit Envy.

- Vous êtes des invités…

- Pour encore aisément deux mois. Dit Greed dans un sourire.

- On va le faire. Assura le vert.

- Un jour vous devrez nous présentez vos chimères et vos homonculus. Dit Pinako.

- Bien sûr. Dit Greed.

- A vos risques et Périls. Annonça le vert.

La vieille femme monta se coucher, laissant, honteuse, les homonculus faire la vaisselle. Ces derniers ne discutaient pas. Envy faisait la vaisselle. Greed essuyait. Ils devaient être au quart, après une bonne heure quand, ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse de tout et de rien. De choses qui n'importait personnes et surtout de la question existentielle d'Envy. Il était évident pour Greed que c'était pour les reconnaître. La réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire Envy mais après un soupir, il consentit à accepter cette réponse des plus bizarres.

Ils avaient finis la vaisselle aux environs de trois heures du matin. Greed soupirait en se plaignant que c'était une sacrée vaisselle et Envy lançait un regard à ses mains qui heureusement ne fripaient pas dans l'eau. Sur la fin, le vert avait dut aider son congénère pour essuyer la vaisselle et ils durent ensuite trouver où il fallait ranger les affaires et cela leur pris encore du temps. Enfin, ils furent bien heureux quand ce fut finit. Ils allèrent alors dans le salon. Greed s'installa dans le fauteuil et Envy se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Ils ne se parlaient plus à nouveau. Ils attendirent simplement que le temps passe. Bêtement. L'église du coin venait de sonner dix heures et demie quand des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Envy piqua un fard en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Hoenheim. Greed lui donna une tape amicale en le voyant gêné de voir son père. C''en était presque bizarre après ce qu'avait dit l'envie au grand blond.

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air. Murmura Envy avant de se lever et sortir.

Greed eut un soupir et lança un regard à Hoenheim. Celui-ci semblait réellement n'en avoir que faire d'Envy. Le brun pouvait comprendre la peine de son congénère homonculus, d'ailleurs ce dernier rentra à nouveau, tirant un regard étonné à l'avarice.

- Euh…hum, j'ai plus de clope et j'ai perdu mon briquet. Lui dit l'envie.

Greed émit un rire et sortit son paquet de cigarette, il alluma une cigarette et la donna à Envy qui le remercia avant de ressortir.

- Pourquoi Envy fume ? Interrogea Edward qui venait d'arriver.

- Envy…fume lorsqu'il est triste ou mal à l'aise. Il fume et boit lorsqu'il est déprimé. Expliqua Greed.

Edward sembla soudainement inquiet pour son amant. Il vint s'asseoir près de Greed et se prit la tête dans les mains. Hoenheim prit place dans un fauteuil pour regarder son fils qui semblait bien trop pris à s'inquiéter pour Envy que pour faire attention à son père. Alphonse arriva et s'étonna de voir son frère dans un état pareil. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure et vint s'asseoir dans l'espace libre entre Edward et Greed.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? S'inquiéta le jeune Elric.

- Bein…Envy va pas bien et…si je sors, il me tue !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je peux glisser dans la neige et me refaire des fractures. Expliqua le blond.

- Euh…pourquoi il va pas bien ? Fit Alphonse.

- Je ne sais pas. Gémit Edward.

Winry venait de descendre et s'étonna de voir Edward au bord des larmes, Alphonse inquiet et Greed dévisageant Hoenheim qui avait son visage rivé vers les frères Elric. Un peu inquiète la jeune femme alla chercher sa grand-mère, celle-ci était déjà réveillée depuis un moment. Greed attira Alphonse à lui. Le châtain se laissa aller contre lui tout en regardant son frère avec inquiétude.

Pinako descendit les escaliers et scruta la pièce, sa petite fille derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers Hoenheim pour avoir des explications, il ne lui en donna pas. Elle se tourna alors vers Greed.

- Peut-on savoir, à la fin, ce qui se passe ici ! Demanda-t-elle un brin énervé.

- Envy…Commença l'avarice.

- Ce qui a c'est que Envy va pas bien, que je sais pas pourquoi, que je peux pas l'aider, que ça me stresse, après tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Gémit Edward.

- C'est lui qui ta fait du mal. Rétorqua Hoenheim.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Cracha Edward sous le regard effaré d'Alphonse.

- Je ne crois pas à ton excuse d'être tombé de deux mètres de haut.

- Bravo…t'est intelligent, c'est bien lui qui m'a cassé quatre côtes et un poignet…

Hoenheim se leva prêt à aller faire regretter son geste à Envy, alors que Winry et Al se figeaient et que Pinako n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fais…Murmura Edward se dégoûtant lui-même.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- …Je l'ai trompé ! Lui cria Edward en se levant d'un bond.

Hoenheim tourna la tête vers Edward, complètement effarer. Winry et Al était sous le choc et Pinako eut l'espace d'un instant honte d'Edward.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que j'en ai fait quelqu'un de dépendant à la douleur et au sexe. Dit Envy en entrant.

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se jeta dans les bras d'Envy en murmurant mille pardon.

- Ca va. Lui assura le vert.

- Non, ça va pas. Tu vas pas bien…C'est ma faute c'est ça ? Fit Edward.

- Non…en faite…ça remonte à l'époque bien avant ma création…

* * *

(1)J'utilise toujours ce nom, mais je sais même plus ou je l'ai vu/entendu. Si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer ma lanterne ça serait sympas u.u

Et voilà…je coupe encore au bon moment u.u La semaine prochaine…les révélations sur la mort d'Envy by Angelscythe.


	14. Envy

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Spécial Flash Back et POV Envy. Shonen-ai, torture physique et mentale, violence.

Couple : Toujours EdVy Greedal

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa. Le passé d'Envy est de mon cru ^-^ ainsi que toute les personnes sauf Hoenheim et Dante, s'y trouvant.

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Envy.**_

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se jeta dans les bras d'Envy en murmurant mille pardon.

- Ca va. Lui assura le vert.

- Non, ça va pas. Tu vas pas bien…C'est ma faute c'est ça ? Fit Edward.

- Non…en faite…ça remonte à l'époque bien avant ma création…

Envy prit dans ses bras le blond et il alla s'asseoir dans le divan, tenant toujours le blond, et prenant garde à ce dernier. Edward se pelotonnait contre lui, la tête dans son cou, les bras autour de ses épaules.

Pinako c'était assise dans le divan à côté d'Alphonse qui regardait son frère avec étonnement, encore incapable de croire que son frère aie put tromper Envy, lui qui disait qu'il l'aimait. Winry s'était laissée tombée au sol depuis longtemps déjà et observait le blond qui semblait prit en proie à une véritable crise de culpabilité. Envy commença son récit, le regard tourné vers Hoenheim, s'adressant à lui, tandis qu'en même temps l'envie cherchait à consoler Edward en le cajolant.

Flash Back « POV » Envy

Je n'étais pas désiré par ma mère. Elle avait déjà tenté de me tuer de nombreuse fois lorsque j'étais dans son ventre, rien n'y fit, ça ne marchait pas. Elle faillit bien se tuer, rien de plus. Ce qui l'affligea le plus, c'était que j'étais aimé par son mari, le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Que ton attention était omniprésente pour moi. J'avais à peine trois ans que tu m'enseignais l'alchimie, la physique, la chimie et la biologie. Tu ne passais donc du temps qu'avec moi, lai laissant de côté. C'est à cette époque là que tout a commencée. Le soir, quand elle venait me coucher comme une mère aimante à tes yeux, elle faisait tout autre chose.

Un bâillon sur la bouche pour que tu ne m'entendes pas et elle me battait sans honte, dix à vingt minutes selon sa crise de jalousie. J'eus plusieurs fois des os cassés, oh rien de grave mais tu me traitais de flemmard parce que je ne travaillais pas. Bien sûr, j'essayais de me soigner. Elle se montrait toujours gentille envers moi devant tes yeux et tu t'en accommodais très bien. C'est vers mes quatre ans que tu as commencés à m'offrir des animaux qui disparaissaient tous au bout d'un mois. Il mourrait, de façon étrange, empoissonnement ou des fois des morts horrible. Tu me gâchais les yeux lorsque tu voyais la dépouille. Mais tu sais…elle, Dante, les avaient tous tués devant mes yeux. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, tu sais comment sont les enfants, ils reproduisent.

Après la première fois que je m'étais « perdu », puisque mère me laissait dans les rues dans cet espoir, manque de chance pour elle, j'avais un excellent sens de l'orientation. Tu te souviens de notre voisin ? Timothy ? Moi bien, il n'arrêtait pas de m'ennuyer, il avait huit ans, j'en avais cinq. Ce jour là, il m'avait lancé un caillou dessus, je n'avais pas apprécié surtout qu'il m'avait fait blessé et que le sang coulait sur mon bras. A l'époque je ne supportais pas le sang.

Je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai pris un couteau et je l'ai caché. Je suis ensuite retourner le voir pour qu'il me fasse des excuses. Il ne les as pas faites et m'a tapés. Dans une colère noire, j'ai sortit mon couteau et lui ai enfoncé dans la gorge, sans savoir que ça le tuerait. Mais ce fut le cas. La mère de Timothy me traita de monstre. Elle exigea réparation, et tu ne trouvas rien de mieux à faire que de me foutre la fessée. Comme-ci cela aurait été suffisant. Mère continuait son manège, à chaque animal que j'aimais, j'observais de nouvelle torture de nouvelle mort. Mais je ne les supportais pas encore à l'époque. Ce pourquoi j'eus un dégoût pour les animaux. Je voulais les protéger. Toi, tu croyais que tes cadeaux ne me plaisaient plus.

Tu t'inquiétais de plus en plus pour moi car je devenais de plus en plus « Flemmard » et que mère te disait souvent que je me perdais. Tu as essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, tu as tout tenté, tout espéré. Rien à faire, je ne te dirais rien, j'avais trop peur qu'elle me tue. J'avais huit ans, et malgré ce qu'elle m'avait fait, c'était ma mère, je l'aimais, comme tout enfant. Elle avait bon me battre, je l'aimais. Mes fameuses fugues commencèrent alors. Ce dont il s'agissait, c'était ma mère qui me donnait à un de ses amis « Richard » comme elle l'appelait, même toi tu le connais. Tu sais cet homme. Un mètre quatre-vingt, un gros ventre, des yeux noirs porcins et chauve. Il venait souvent, il m'adorait. Il m'offrait des cadeaux.

Ca y est…tu t'en souviens. Donc, elle me laissait chez « Richard » ce n'était pas son nom bien sûr, il ne donnait pas son nom et pour cause c'était un proxénète. Je vous laisse imaginez ce qui c'est passé parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'envie d'en parler. Mais…encore une fois, je n'ai su que reproduire, ce que j'avais vécu. Mes « fugues » duraient des temps variant de deux jours à un mois, le temps que je puisse m'enfuir. Je revenais des fois rouges de sang, d'avoir dut tuer un homme ou l'autre pour m'enfuir.

Mais, il ne faudrait pas oublier que si je revenais, c'était pour mes parents et bien vite pour toi, car ma haine pour mère c'était petit à petit inséré en moi, au fur et à mesure de mes visites chez « Richard ». Je dois admettre que j'ai essayé deux fois de la tuer, mais je m'y suis pris comme un pied, je n'avais pas encore l'art, ni la manière pour le faire.

Les rares soirs où mère n'était pas là car occupée à discuté avec « Richard » soit de la prochaine fois où j'irais le voir, soit pour obtenir l'argent de ce que j'étais forcé à faire, elle n'allait pas s'en priver, je venais te voir, je cherchais du réconfort chez toi. Et que dieu ou qu'importe ce que c'est, soit loué, tu permettais de subir toutes ses tortures. Je dus attendre mes seize ans, pour pouvoir penser à avoir un accord avec « Richard » Je venais de mon plein gré et ce tout les jours et en échange, quand m'a mère m'emmenait à lui, je pouvais partir directement. Il s'en accommodait bien. Je prenais deux trois jours de congé, voir une semaine. J'espérait que ça relâcherait ça colère, je me trompais.

J'étais bête, tu t'inquiétais bien trop pour moi. Je m'en voulu car je te faisais souffrir et qu'à cet époque, j'étais officiellement devenu un gigolo. Je ne pouvais revenir en arrière. Je semais la souffrance à tout ceux qui me faisait du mal et toi tu m'engueulais sans essayer de savoir pourquoi. Je me souviens de la fois ou tu m'as engueulé le jour de mes dix-sept ans.

- Tu as dix-sept ans, et la seule chose que tu penses à faire pour fêter ton anniversaire c'est tuée la jolie Jezabel qui était amoureuse de toi, et la seule excuse que tu as trouvé à me dire pour pardonner ta faute c'est « Elle pensait que ça serait gratuit » Mais pour quoi tu te prends ? Un gigolo, un homme de joie ? Tu es loin d'être ça, Hoju, tu es un jeune homme intelligent et bien vivant qui devrait arrêter de fuguer et de tuer tout les gens qui t'approchent, tu vas finir sur la potence si tu continues. M'as-tu crié.

Tu te trompais sur toute la ligne, j'étais bel et bien un gigolo, je ne fuguais pas et je n'étais pas un bon vivant, chaque soir je pleurais, chaque soir je me mutilais pour arrêter de souffrir, ça ne marchait pas. Chaque soir je rajoutais des blessures au coup que me faisait mère. Et ça…ça à duré pendant trois ans. Un jour, elle est arrivée. Elle a posé une assiette devant moi, c'était le repas du soir, et j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui pourrait arriver, j'ai mangé comme tout le monde.

Le reste c'est passé très vite…dans les deux jours j'avais une irritation des voies respiratoires et de surcroît une pneumonite. Tu te souviens de ça papa, tu paniquais, tu avais peur, tu comprenais pas.

- Comment ça a put lui arriver à lui ? Tu demandais toujours à mère.

Tu me voyais, le souffle court, tu stressais, déjà prêt à me faire du bouche à bouche si j'arrêtais de respirer. Tu me voyais tousser, tu me sautais presque dessus pour savoir si j'allais vivre. Je tentais bien de te rassurer mais après un mois j'allais au plus mal. Mes difficultés respiratoires devenaient de pire en pire. Et ce n'était que le jeu de la pneumonite qui en a découlé de cette première intoxication au mercure. Justement, après un mois, j'en ai eu une deuxième, encore grâce à mère. Mon état a dès lors empiré. Tu te souviens que tellement que je tremblais tu refusais que je bouge de mon lit.

Le village venait me voir, en disant qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre du malin, ils ont voulu me purifier. On m'a emmené dans cette église, j'ai eu mes premiers troubles de l'équilibre dans cette église. On m'avait regardé bizarrement, juste parce que j'étais tombé, et quand je n'arrivais plus à coordonné mes mouvements à cause de ce foutu mercure, parmi tout les visages présent, je n'oublierais jamais le sien, celui de ma mère. Une expression des plus heureuses.

Après ma purification, j'ai demandé des explications à mère. Elle m'a tout expliqué avec un grand sourire, disant que je n'aurais rien le temps de te dire, elle m'a raconté toute ma vie, me disant précisément à chaque fois qu'elle me racontait un événement, qu'elle me haïssait. Puis elle m'a tendu une assiette, son sourire disait que je mourrais après celle-là. Je savais que mon calvaire ne finirait pas, car après tout, je ne voulais pas te quitter, papa, j'avais besoin de toi, parce que tu n'avais jamais été là. Et puisqu'elle désirait ma mort, j'ai pris cette assiette et je l'ai mangée.

Une semaine après, j'étais réellement au plus mal, j'avais presque dur de respirer, la pneumonite empirait, mes tremblements aussi, mon sens de l'équilibre était devenu complètement absent et pas moyen de bouger mes mains et mes pieds, si bien qu'on me nourrissait comme un petit enfant. Je fus bien content de sombrer dans le coma. Je sais exactement, s'en est presque effrayant, qu'il c'est passé deux mois avant que je ne meure, je pouvais t'entendre t'inquiéter pour moi. Je pouvais entendre mère me dire de mourir vite.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans la porte, mais on m'a ramené. On m'a offert à manger de la pierre et après deux longues semaines, après avoir récupéré mes souvenirs, quand je me suis regardé dans la glace ce que j'ai vu devant moi était différent de mes souvenirs. Ma peau était un peu plus clair, mes yeux améthyste et surtout une tenue composée d'un short-jupe et d'un débardeur, ainsi qu'un bandeau, des mitaines et des espèces de mitaines pour pied.

Je me suis tourné, tu m'as regardé. Tu t'es détourné, tu es partit. J'aurais voulu pleurer, crier, supplier, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Elle. Elle était là. Elle me regardait presque effrayée.

- Tu es un homonculus, tu n'as plus de famille, tu peux l'oublier, tu peux changer d'apparence, t'enfuir et oublié ta vie. M'as-t-elle dit.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, sur un coup de tête, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée avec cette apparence, elle m'est venue à l'esprit, je l'ai revêtue et je me suis enfuis. Pendant cinquante ans, j'ai reproduit ce que j'avais vécu. Imposant souffrance autour de moi pour évacuer la haine de t'avoir vu partir, pour soulager mes peines. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'ai alors pensé à retourné vers mère, elle m'a accueilli à bras ouvert sans chercher à me faire du mal.

Deux cent ans après je rencontrais Greed, qui avait été un des plus précieux amant de mère. Par vengeance de la mort qu'elle m'avait fait souffrir et comme je ne vivais plus que de haine, de sadisme et de vengeance, j'ai décidé de le draguer pour la faire souffrir, j'ai obtenu Greed mais ça ne lui a rien fait.

Tu es arrivée vers ce moment là. Tu étais revenu pour voir quelque chose et tu m'as reconnu peut-être parce que je t'ai sauté au cou en criant « papa ». Tu m'as repoussé tu m'as ignoré. J'étais en dépression et Greed c'est ramené avec des cigarettes et de l'alcool et j'en suis devenu accro. A chaque déprime j'en ai eu besoin.

Quand j'ai été saoulé de notre chère Avarice ou est resté ensemble que pour la baisse, mais quand il a décidé de partir, mère à exiger que je le scelle, je ne me suis pas gêné.

Pendant presque 114 ans, j'ai continuer à jouer de vie humaine, puis j'ai appris la naissance d'Edward…j'ai désiré sa mort. Je l'ai cherché pendant plus de dix ans, et je l'ai enfin trouvé. Ce n'était pas compliqué le FullMetal alchemist. Mais quand je l'ai vu, mon pêché m'a frappé de plein fouet. Edward était déjà si mature et si beau à onze ans que je n'ai put m'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui.

J'ai cherché vainement à l'obtenir, attirer son attention. Tout en haïssant toujours autant Alphonse, et quand j'ai put enfin avoir Edward…j'ai compris deux choses…j'avais pas intérêt à faire du mal à Alphonse et je n'avais plus rien à espéré de toi.

Fin Flash Back « POV Envy »

Edward avait presque les larmes aux yeux d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son amant, il se serra contre lui, griffant presque le dos du vert. Envy le rassura en lui caressant doucement le dos. Hoenheim n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir entendu l'histoire de son fils, une histoire qu'il était presque incapable de croire. Pinako elle était frappé par le ton morne qu'utilisait Envy, Winry était attristée d'une pareille histoire et quand à Alphonse, il venait de se lever et de se diriger vers le vert.

Ce dernier regarda le châtain. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait le voir. Alphonse se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et instinctivement, Greed se leva et vint voir si son amoureux n'avait rien. Alphonse eut un petit hoquet et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il les essuya de ses poings.

- Comment…Comment…tu peux…supporter ça ? En parler comme ça…tu…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer pour moi Alphonse…Commença Envy.

- Si parce que tu ne le fais pas ! Tu devrais pleurer, tu…tu…

- Je m'en suis accommoder, c'est ma vie, je ne l'aurais pas vécue…je ne serais pas qui je suis, Edward et moi on ne s'aimerait pas ! Dit Envy.

- Que…Quoi…je…mais…tu… ? Bégaya Alphonse.

- Alphonse…ça va…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ne pleure pas pour moi.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Bon sang ! Envy, résonne-toi, tu as vécu l'enfer tu ne PEUX PAS t'en accommoder. C'est…

- Al…ça va…pour moi !

Le châtain hésita à se relever et aller se presser contre le vert lui aussi, mais Edward était en larme contre l'envie. Ce dernier essayait vainement de le calmer, le rassurer. Le blond hoquetait contre le cou de son amant.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué Dante ? Demanda Hoenheim.

- Non mais t'est malade ?! Tu vois pas qu'il va mal par ta faute et celle de Dante ? C'est presque évident pourquoi il l'a tué ! J'aurais fait la même chose !! S'écria Alphonse les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- C'est rien Alphonse, je peux aussi raconter ça…Fit Envy.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Hoenheim pour s'adresser à lui, serrant dans ses bras Ed et lançant un sourire rassurant à Alphonse.

Flash Back « POV » Envy

Cela durait depuis une longue semaine. Elle parlait de toi encore et encore, tu étais soi-disant tout près d'ici et tu venais la voir elle, pas moi, elle. Et elle continuait à me parler ainsi de toi, encore et encore. J'ai commencé à en avoir marre et je lui ai carrément dit.

- Mère, si je dois oubliez mes liens pourquoi venez vous me les mettre sous le nez ?

Elle ne m'a plus parlé de toi pendant une semaine, puis, elle m'a convoqué dans sa maison, elle venait de prendre une nouvelle apparence et désirait tuer Greed, de manière à ce qu'il ne vienne plus gêner nos plans. Ses plans. Elle voulait avoir mon aide juste au cas où Edward ne viendrait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Je détestais quand elle manipulait Edward, l'entendre parler de la manipulation qu'elle exerçait sur lui, me mettais déjà en colère.

Puis, elle était occupée à observer son nouveau corps, devant moi, une horreur. Je préférais détourner la tête. Je faillis suffoquer en entendant sa phrase.

- Edward ressemble à Hoenheim non ?

Tremblant de tous mes membres sous la colère et un sentiment que je ne comprenais pas, je me tournais vers elle. Elle avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je comprenais alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de me haïr alors que j'en étais persuadé. Elle me haïssait toujours, et encore plus, parce qu'elle avait peur de moi.

Le cercle qui pourrait me faire recracher mes pierres n'était pas loin, le faite de le savoir me déconcerta et m'horrifia à la fois. Peut-être pas autant que ce qu'elle me dis alors.

- Edward n'en as rien à faire de toi, tu es l'ennemi qu'il doit tuer. Celui qui est le plus détestable.

Son ton était cruel, sec, froid, venimeux. Je comprenais alors, que je n'en avais plus rien à faire de toi, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi Mère continuait à me haïr et vouloir me détruire tout en me gardant en vie pour ma force alors que je n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'amour de sa vie.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Même si tu déclarais tout ton amour à ce garçon, ça resterait pareil. Il n'en aurait rien à faire de toi.

Les mots me frappèrent de plein fouet, c'était vrai, pourquoi Edward m'aimerait, je me laissais tomber à genoux en me prenant la tête dans les mains, avec de nouveau l'envie de crier, d'hurler, de laisser voir toute la souffrance qu'elle me faisait subir.

- Pourquoi on aimerait quelqu'un comme toi ? Un monstre de jalousie et d'Envie. Un meurtrier, un gigolo.

Je me sentais en cet instant plus bas que terre, au bout du rouleau, détruit, anéanti. Elle semblait avoir raison, être la seule à savoir ce que j'étais, par sa faute certes, elle arrivait à me pousser à croire qu'elle avait raison. Un monstre qui avait été déjà plus d'une fois entièrement couvert de sang, un monstre capable de s'abreuver de sang pour le plaisir, un tueur, un meurtrier, femme, enfant, homme, bébé, qu'importe. Ma haine, mon sadisme étaient sans limite.

Violer quelqu'un ? Et alors, rien de grave ! Tuer un homme, voler un mari et un père, mettre une famille dans la déche forcer une femme à devenir prostitué et des enfants à mourir de faim pour avoir voler une seule vie, c'était tant mieux, la souffrance, je m'en délectais et j'en voulais encore plus, parce que j'en avais besoin pour alimenter mon mur. Car après tout, pour me protéger de la cruauté du monde, j'avais créé un mur de méchanceté, de cruauté, d'haine, de sadisme de…d'un tas de chose qui était devenu mon lot quotidien, ma vraie nature.

- Envy, ouvre les yeux : c'est perdu. Ne cherche même pas a essayer, c'est vain ! (1)

Le poids de ses mots bourdonnaient dans mes oreilles, les mots s'assemblaient dans mon esprit, se répétait encore et encore. J'avais presque du mal à respirer sous les poids des mots. Je me rappelais alors de tous ses regards qu'Edward m'avaient lancés à chaque fois qu'on s'était rencontré. Une sorte de haine et de dégoût.

- Edward te déteste, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te tuer ! (1)

Je tentais vainement de retenir mes larmes. Je me laissais tomber à quatre pattes, mes doigts se crispant sur le sol. Tâchant toujours de retenir mes larmes, je ne voyais que ce sol de marbre, noir. J'eus un hoquet et une larme, unique, tomba sur le carrelage, à mon plus grand malheur, elle devait la voir.

- Comment as-tu fait pour rester en vie aussi longtemps ? Les larves telles que toi ne mérite que de crever ! (1)

Je commençais à comprendre. J'avais ruiné sa vie, j'avais fait fuir mon père. Elle aussi ne pouvait le supporter, elle aussi espérait, et puisque j'étais revenu elle pourrait passer ses nerfs, c'était tout. J'hoquetais encore un peu. Je relevais la tête vers elle, elle m'offrit un sourire cruel. Elle était fière d'elle en plus.

- Pourquoi aimer ? Te vendre ne te suffit plus ? (1)

J'eus un sourire sur le visage et je me relevais, piteusement. Elle me dévisagea avec un air hautain et un sourire sadique.

- En manque d'affection ? Va te vendre, sa ira mieux ! (1)

-Tu veux que je te dise…Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle avec un air blasé.

- Je prend ma vie en main, j'ai plus besoin de toi.

Je mettais alors mon bras en pieu et lui transperçais le ventre, elle me regarda étonné, cracha du sang, je lui ouvrais le ventre, remettait ma main normal et lui ôta un organe, l'arracha, j'eus un sourire en voyant que c'était son cœur, je le jetait plus loin puis me laissait tomber à son côté pour jouer avec son sang. Comme un gamin ne se rendant pas compte de la mort de sa mère.

La colère, la tristesse, la peur, la haine, l'amour ainsi que la honte m'avaient poussé à faire cet acte. Je ne l'ai pas regretté, tout du contraire, je n'en étais que content. Jouant dans son sang. Fier d'avoir chasser ses paroles. Quand Greed arriva je ne pouvais que lui dire que je l'avais tuer, pas pourquoi et quand je vu Edward par la fenêtre, je ne désirais pas qu'il sache que j'avais tuer ma propre mère, qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un monstre, parce que sinon…je ne pourrais pas l'obtenir.

Fin Flash Back « POV » Envy

Pinako se leva et vint serrer Envy dans ses bras comme pour lui prouver que elle elle était là. Winry lui lança un regard triste. Hoenheim se leva et partit. Greed surveillait Alphonse qui pleurait encore pour Envy. Quand à Edward, il pleurait en murmurant à Envy qu'il l'aimait sans cesse.

-Putain…On dirait que je vais mourir ! Je vais bien ! Dit Envy.

Alphonse se leva et sauta dans les bras d'Envy pour lui pleurer dessus. Winry hésita un instant avant de venir aussi, elle fit gaffe à Edward. Greed soupira, et contourna le fauteuil, il posa son menton près de la tête de l'envie.

- Arrêtez ! Vous m'étouffez ! Se plaignit le vert.

- C'est parce qu'on t'aime. Dit Alphonse sanglotant.

- Ah…même toi ! S'étonna le vert.

Le châtain hocha la tête, la porte s'ouvrit. Les têtes se tournèrent vers le grand blond. Celui-ci dévisagea Envy.

- Je n'y crois pas. Dante était bien plus aimante que ce que tu dis !

- C'est ça, bien sûre Envy c'est inventé une vie ! S'écria Greed.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré ! S'écria Edward.

- Comment tu peux dire ça à Envy ? Gémit Alphonse.

- Tu me déçois Hoenheim, penser que quelqu'un peut s'inventer des malheurs. Soupira Pinako.

- Je pensais que vous étiez mieux que ça. Ajouta Winry.

- Eh…Eyh ! Ca va…laissez-moi réglez ça…seul, d'accord ?

Tous grognèrent. Greed fit une caresse affectueuse sur la joue du vert puis contourna le divan et attrapa Alphonse dans ses bras, un bras sous les genoux l'autre derrière les omoplates. Le châtain eut un grognement mais resta dans les bras du brun, se collant à lui. Pinako soupira avant de relâcher le vert et de s'éloigner de lui. Winry fit de même. Edward refusa de lâcher Envy. Celui-ci fit donc passer son bras sous les genoux du blond, et l'autre derrière ses omoplates et il se leva avec précomptions, Edward dans ses bras qui joignit ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant. Le vert s'approcha de son père et le dévisagea avec attention.

- Je sais pas qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ! Tu m'as raté, c'est ça ? Hoju, tu l'as perdu et pour toujours parce que tu ne veux pas voir ! Je m'en fous tu sais, j'ai trouvé mieux que toi, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je parais être. Tu t'es forcé à voir ton fils à l'âge de cinq ans, parce que tu ne pouvais pas voir le tueur. Parce que tout en moi t'insupportais. Tu t'es tourné vers elle pour savoir ce que j'avais, si je reviendrais, elle t'a dit que non, tu ne l'as pas supporté.

- Tais-toi ! Lui dit Hoenheim.

- Tu t'es forcé à voir un enfant qui aimait comme les enfants, aussi fragile que les enfants. Qui ne pouvait comprendre l'ampleur de ses actes. C'est pour ça que tu pardonnais le tueur, mais il t'insupportait toujours autant. Tu ne voulais pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, pas plus loin que ce qui régissait ta vie. Même maintenant, quand tu m'engueules en disant « ton frère » tu penses parler à un enfant. Voit la vérité bien en face. Je suis adulte, j'ai plus de quatre cents ans. Je suis un tueur sanguinaire, ne trouvait le plaisir que dans la souffrance et la douleur d'autrui. N'espérant que le mal…

- Tais-toi Hoju ! S'écria Hoenheim.

- Hoju…je pensais qu'il était partit il y a bien longtemps. Lui dit Envy.

- Rend-moi mon fils ! Ordonna le grand blond.

- Je ne suis pas un objet, je resterais dans les bras d'Envy tant qu'il désirera de moi.

Sur ces mots Edward embrassa les lèvres du vert. Hoenheim s'en horrifia. Il annonça qu'il partait. (2) Les personnes présentes le regardèrent étrangement, le grand blond alla faire ses valises et partit. Edward se pelotonna contre le vert. Hoenheim partit.

- Etrange…subitement, ses lieux regorgent de mauvais souvenir. Annonça Pinako.

- Que voudrais-tu faire ? Demanda Alphonse étonné.

- Et pourquoi pas vous accompagnez dans votre maison à Ed et à toi ! Dit Pinako.

- Mais…Edward et moi, nous vivons pas ensemble, moi chez Greed et lui chez Envy.

- Cependant…le Devil's Nest est bien petit et je dois allégeance à mon cher Envy-sama. Plaisanta Greed.

- J'accepte ! Fit Envy. Il faudrait juste vous préparez des chambres. Je vais appeler le môme ou Lust. Dit l'envie.

Il posa Edward dans le fauteuil et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Pinako eut un léger sourire avant de jeter à regard à la porte par laquelle Hoenheim venait de partir.

* * *

(1)Merci à Harukane, pour les phrases, toutes de son cru.

(2)Désolé pour ceux qui aime bien Hoenheim u.u

Voilà, j'arrête l'histoire ici, bien qu'elle aurait put avoir une suite. Je reprendrais sans doute un jour cette fic que je réécrirais, où je ferrais la suite. En attendant, je trouve avoir mal gérer mon sujet. Ce pourquoi j'en ferais une autre sur le même sujet.

Je tenais particulièrement à remercier tout ceux qui ont continuer de lire ma fic et ceux qui m'ont encourager en me disant qu'elle était toujours aussi bien au moment où j'en doutais.

Remerciement : 

Berniecalling : bien qu'elle aie terminé de lire, il y a un moment.

Matsuyama : Idem que pour Bernie.

Lenne-san : Qui est la seule à avoir répondu à ma question du chapitre passé XD. Merci pour tes rewiews.

Harukana : Mon moka, j'espère que cette fois-ci tu vas pas m'engueuler pour une fin pareille.

Yumi : Merci ta rewiew ma fait fort plaisir.

Wravy : Ma chérie, en espérant que tu ailles continuer de lire, qu'aurais-je été sans tes lemons XD

Cladisse : Merci, même pour l'unique rewiew, j'espère que tu as continué de lire et que tu as toujours autant aimé.

Bon, voilà un lemon prévu pour la suite de la fic, que j'ai été incapable d'écrire. Donc je vous l'offre.

* * *

Edward attrapa vivement la main d'Envy, et le tira jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se plaça face au vert, et entreprit de se déshabiller avec une certaine lenteur. Il enleva lentement son pantalon, exposant ainsi ses fines jambes que l'homonculus connaissait bien, puis de débarrassa sensuellement de son débardeur, sous le regard d'Envy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son amant avec envie. Edward finit par enlever son boxer, puis vint se coller langoureusement contre le corps d'Envy, passant ses mains derrière la nuque de ce dernier. Malgré la tentation d'Edward nu, collé contre lui des plus langoureusement, Envy tenta d'abord de le repousser, ne désirant certainement pas lui briser encore une fois les côtes à cause de faux mouvement. Mais Edward ne comptait pas en rester là, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit avec un air suppliant, espérant que cela suffirait à ce qu'Envy comprenne. Le vert soupira et plaça une de ses mains sur ses hanches et l'autre sur le front pour réfléchir. Tâchant de ne pas regarder Edward pour que son jugement ne soit pas altérer par l'excitation qu'il lui produisait. Malheureusement pour le vert, Edward s'allongea sur le dos, écarta les jambes afin d'inciter Envy à venir le prendre, et prit une moue irrésistible.

Le vert se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de grimper sur le lit, toujours habillé et d'aller embrasser Edward tout en faisant parcourir ses mains sur sa peau douce malgré les blessures et contusions. Le blond sourit légèrement, content qu'Envy vienne enfin s'occuper de lui. Mais Envy s'arrêta et releva la tête vers Edward.  
- Tu sais que tu risques de te fracturer encore ?

Le blond secoua la tête et sourit à Envy, le suppliant du regard de continuer. Il se moquait grandement d'avoir à nouveau des fractures, si en échange il pouvait avoir une nouvelle fois le corps de son amant contre lui.

- Tu m'énerves ! Lui dit Envy en embrassant ses lèvres.

Edward se pencha en avant, pour qu'Envy daigne enfin l'embrasser, mais le vert n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'éloigna quelque peu du blond. Le blond attrapa le poignet de l'envie de son automail, pour l'empêcher de partir. Il lui lança un regard suppliant. Mais Envy repoussa doucement Edward et s'assit à côté de lui, hésitant. Le blond hésita un instant avant de grimper sur les cuisses d'Envy, insistant. Le vert allait le faire dégager un peu plus brutalement que précédemment, mais fut surpris par un léger coup de hanche de son amant, qui le regardait toujours avec insistance. La tension physique grimpait dans le bas-ventre d'Envy. Ce dernier tentait désespérément de résister, mais le corps d'Edward se frottant ainsi contre le sien, l'excitait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il finit par céder et lécha le torse de celui qui faisait tellement monter la tension chez lui. Edward se mit à gémir doucement, continuant ses mouvements légers de bassin contre celui de son amant.

Envy tentait de résister à prendre Edward maintenant et tout de suite. Léchant toujours le torse de son petit blond il jeta un regard vers sa commode avant de tendre la main et essayer de trouver à tâtons un préservatif pour quand il serait utile. Le blond gémissait sous les assauts du vert, tandis que ce dernier entreprit d'enlever son propre haut, avant de passer ses mains sur le corps d'Edward, qui n'attendait que ça. Les caresses étaient douce et sensuelle tandis qu'Envy lui mordillait, ou mordait franchement, son cou. Lui tirant de tout petit cri de plaisir. Edward passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homonculus, le collant encore plus à lui. Le vert ne se fit donc pas prier pour mordre et lécher son cou tout en lui griffant le bas ventre.

Face à la griffure, Edward cria presque de plaisir. Mais désormais, il en voulait plus. Il voulait sentir Envy en lui. Il tenta de le lui faire comprendre en lui relevant la tête de ses mains, et en le fixant de ses yeux déjà voilés par le plaisir. Envy embrassa Edward, lui mordillant par la même occasion les lèvres tout en entreprenant de retirer son short-jupe. Le blond fit cesser le baiser, se lécha les lèvres en voyant le sexe tendu de désir d'Envy, et enfouit son visage dans le cou du vert, de légères rougeurs aux joues. Envy fit descendre ses mains sur le corps de son amant, qui était collé au sien, et les mena jusqu'au bas ventre de son blond. Il entreprit de lent va et vient sur son sexe.

Sous l'effet du plaisir, Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier, se rappelant que, non loin de là, se trouvaient son frère et les autres. Envy bien décidé, maintenant qu'il était lancé, à faire crier Edward comme jamais, pour le gêner, il fut plus langoureux dans ses mouvements de va et vient. Du sang coula de la lèvre mordue par Edward, tant le désir était présent. Le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, surtout en voyant le regard que lui lançait Envy de temps à autres. Un cri jaillit de sa bouche au moment où Envy vint lui lécher sensuellement le sang coulant de sa lèvre, et accélérant ses mouvements. Edward se gifla mentalement, espérant que personne ne l'ai entendu.

Envy n'arrêta pas son manège pour autant, l'envie grimpait chez Envy au fur et à mesure ou le blond laissait échapper des cris de plaisir. Bientôt, Edward n'était plus que cris et gémissement. Il avait désormais fermé les yeux pour me ressentir toutes les sensations que lui offrait Envy. Il était déjà à deux doigts de jouir de seulement la langue d'Envy sur ses lèvres et de cette main sur son sexe tendu. Quand Envy passa sa main libre sur la hanche de son blond, la caressant sensuellement, Edward ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula dans la main du vert dans un cri qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de contenir.

- Ne crois pas que j'en ai déjà fini avec toi ! Lui Souffla Envy en voyant Edward déjà essoufflé par si peu.  
L'envie sexuel avait chassé toute inquiétude et acte de douceur. Envy prit le préservatif qu'il avait posé près de lui, l'enfila rapidement, sous le regard attentif du blond. Il s'enfonça à lui d'un coup profond faisant crier Edward d'extase tandis qu'il refermait ses jambes autour de la taille d'Envy pour tenter de le sentir plus profond en lui. Edward, habitué à ce qu'Envy soit brusque, ne fit presque pas attention à la douleur. Le plaisir était de nouveau présent, et il voulait sentir encore plus son amant en lui à chaque poussée. Les coups de butoirs d'Envy avait bon être profond, rapide et violant. Il voulait plus. Aussi, il se décida à bouger lui aussi ses hanches, approfondissant les coups d'Envy en lui. Criant de plaisir de sentir si profond Envy en lui, alors que le vert s'occupait de devenir plus brusque et violant, montant encore les décibels des cris de son amant.

Edward ne criait plus de plaisir, il hurlait. Il aimait tant cette sensation à l'intérieur de lui, ce plaisir immense de sentir Envy si proche de lui. Sa verge recommençait déjà à se tendre, hurlant toujours plus de plaisir. Envy ne se lassait pas d'entendre la voix de son blond, hurlée près de son oreille. Cela ne l'excitait que d'avantage, le poussant à s'enfoncer encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant. Sous l'influence du plaisir, Edward griffait les épaules du vert. La tête rejetée en arrière, il offrait ainsi son cou à l'homonculus, qui se réjouissait de la vue qu'il avait sur Edward. S'en réjouissait tellement, que pour une fois, il n'alla pas lui mordre le cou. Edward était simplement magnifique. Ses coups de hanches accentuaient les coups de butoirs d'Envy, qui se retenait avec peine de gémir lui aussi.

Soudain, Envy se mit à ralentir la cadence, forçant Edward à faire de même. Le blond regardait son amant sans comprendre. Envy ne voulait tout simplement pas que ce merveilleux moment se stoppe si vite, il voulait encore faire durer le plaisir. C'est tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était arrêté qu'il reprit ses coups de bassins. Retira un petit cri de plaisir à Edward quand il reprit ce qu'il attendait tant. Cependant, Edward n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé. Il avait vraiment du mal, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, à suivre le rythme qu'imposait Envy. Alors qu'il était en sueur il tenta de mettre ses dernières forces dans se rythme qui ne cessait de continuer de s'accélérer.

Envy ne se contrôlai plus, le plaisir était trop grand, trop intense. Même s'il avait voulu ralentir, il n'aurait pas pu. Edward gémit le nom d'Envy en jouissant alors qu'il tombait de fatigue et s'accrochait à Envy pour ne pas tomber. Le vert continua encore quelques secondes ses coups avant de jouir à l'intérieur de son blond. Envy serra Edward contre lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, épuisé, peut-être pas autant que son amant qui venait de s'endormir dans le creux de ses bras. (1)

* * *

(1) Lemon écrit avec Wravy.


End file.
